Naruto X
by Suuiren
Summary: What happens when a certain master swordsman gets cursed and trapped with Naruto? Pure Chaos! AU RKNaruto Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: How it came to Konoha

-I do not own Naruto or Hiko, some else who is rich does. I'm a poor college student who needs to pay back his loans so if you sue me you might just find out that your are going to get negative dollars. This is an AU fic in which I wrote and thought would be funny and idiotic. Hiko, from Kenshin, is in it and the first chapter is about him.  
  
-Hiko inner thoughs- "talking" some one els thoughts - italics  
  
Naruto X  
  
Chapter 1: How it came to Konoha  
  
By Suuiren  
  
-It has been a while now. How long have I been stuck in this place for? A month, no, less than that, two weeks perhaps, no matter, this place in no different from where I came from anyways. Yeah, no difference in this world and my world, they even smell the same . . . like blood.-  
At least, that was what the Master of Hiten Mitsuruugi thought when he was sipping a bit of sake from the small cup in his hand while walking down the desolate road by himself. He had been walking for several days on a road in which he finally found after that "incident" incident happened to him. A sudden vein pops in his head and as he suddenly clenches his fist and starts bellowing out.  
"Damn you, you old witch! How dare you treat me a master of the Art of Hiten Mitsuruugi like that! No one and I mean no one treats me like that and gets away with it! I'll get you if it is the last thing I can do! You hear me you old crone! YOU HEAR ME!" he spat out aloud for the world to hear.  
Though it was more of his fault as he thought back to that "incident" that happened a few weeks prior to his current predicament.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Heh," smirked Hiko arrogantly," Take responsibility? Take responsibility for what, say you? Can you say it a bit clearer!?"  
"You heard me clearly," said an old Lady that stood just a bit over two foot tall. "You have defiled the maidenly virtue of my grand daughter and the virtue of our clan. The only way that you can fix this is to marry my grand daughter. NOW! You will have no choice in the matter or else you will suffer a fate worse than any other. You will do it or else!" finished the old Lady with a bit of anger and finality.  
"Hah," retorted Hiko," it's not my fault that your grand daughter can't resist such a fine specimen of man like me. Besides I don't have time to settle down with just any girl from whatever clan your from. I'm Hiko Seijuro the 13th Master of Hiten Mitsuruugi. I don't have time to just marry off! I'm still too young (Hiko is about 40 years old) and there are too many women out there for me to meet." He finished it of with very arrogant "Hn."  
"Why you pig of a man!" Said the Old woman disgustedly," I don't see what all women see in you at all that makes them come to you and how dare you just call the Yuuna clan just "any" clan. You don't even deserve to be forcefully married my grand daughter. She's too good for the likes of you!"  
"The likes of me! It wasn't my fault that your grand daughter couldn't keep me from bed chambers. Besides it probably wasn't her first time that something like this had happened. Besides I've had better treatment from a geisha" stated Hiko triumphantly.  
"Why you!" the anger apparent on her face now," not only do you take her bodily virtue you even compare her to a geisha! That's it! This punishment is fit for the likes of you!" she starts performing hand seals FAST and shouts out "Yuuna family ultimate technique -Sex Change no Jutsu!- "  
Hiko was about to make a move, drawing out his sword to perform his sword technique," Ku Zu Ryuu --- Ahhhhhh!" he yelled in pain as swirls of charka start swirling around him and engulfing him. He couldn't move as he felt pain rush all over his body. This feeling was not only PAINFUL it felt as if his whole body was contorting from the jutsu as he yelled with in his charka prison.  
It had been a few minutes before the jutsu was finally released and Hiko stood there. In his place stood a girl in her teens, with the large clothing and cloak(which all Hiten Mitsuruugi master wore) Hiko had on. She stood 5'10" long dark raven hair that drooped all the way down to her knees, large cute chest nut colored eyes, a beautiful slender body, and legs and hips that would make any woman jealous. There stood a Goddess of beauty but what came next wasn't.  
"What did you do to me you WITCH! You, you ,you, you . . . what did you DO!" yelled Hiko in an angry ecstatic tone. "And why is my voice so soft and, and, and, why . . ." he saw as he saw two protruding buds from his chest and he suddenly felt a bit shorter than usual "What!" he asked as he looked at the two protruding bulges on his chest," it can't be . . . "  
Laughter could be heard from the old lady as she wickedly said" Yes! It is as you think! Meet the ultimate technique of Yuuna Ryuu Family Clan the Sex Change no Jutsu! Not only is their no reverse for it but it is now permanent! You will live the rest of your life in the body of a 16 year old girl for the rest of your life! Ah ha ha ha ha, you should of married my grand daughter when you had the chance! Now live in the form of a woman, you have too long taken too many liberties on the female species. Now you shall see what it feels like to have dirty old men all over you!"  
"NANI!? Did you just call me a DIRTY OLD MAN!" yelled Hiko with all his heart." I certainly was not a dirty old man and what you have done to me is unforgivable! I'm going to KILL you for this you OLD WITCH! Eat THIS technique! Amakakeryuu"- Oh Damn, the old lady thought as she saw the ULTIMATE technique of the Hiten Mitsuruugi school launch at her. "Oh no," she thought only one choice left if I am to survive through this-  
She started chanting fast with hand seals forming at speeds faster than she had ever performed in her life. She then yelled," Come forth oh gate of Time, Come forth oh gate of the God of Time and Space, Come forth and launch this maniac(charging Hiko) in to a place of which he can not kill me!" she then ended with," PLEASE! I don't want to die! Open up! Gate of Pandora no Jutsu! Launcch this man in to the world of –she looked around and saw a ramen bowl, a Fish cakein the bowl to be exact,- NARUTO!  
Just then as Hiko was about to finish his technique some thing or more like he (or she) was launched through a darkness that could not be seen nor heard. All he felt when he was falling through the darkness was nothing. 'What . . . what is going on?' was the only thought that flashed through Hiko's mind as he fell through the portal. That was when he woke up and found himself in this strange new world but it all seemed familiar.  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
It had been a few weeks since that "incident" had occurred. To his dismay he was still a she and it damn well felt bad too. Not only did he feel weaker but his physical overall strength had gone down too and to make it even worse he was in a world full of ninjas! Ninjas, everyhere he looked he saw some sort of ninja. It was really weird for he seemed like the only swordsman that was not deemed a ninja. Plus, he was broke and no one in this world seemed to have no pity at all. He REALLY wanted to hit someone. At times like he would of really appreciated that his Baka Dieshi was still around. He really needed some one to chew out but he rethought about it. 'On the other hand that tanuki girl of his was a REAL monster herself . . . he thought of it as his last visit to his baka deishi Kenshin was still fresh in his mind.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Oh Kenshin," said Kaoru sweetly," We have a visitor. It's your master, Hiko-sama."  
"Gulp," What was Master Hiko doing here in Tokyo! I thought that he always stayed on his mountain. What could have possibly make his master want to leave his mountain, Kenshin thought. "Um, um, um, We- welcome t- to ou- our house M- Master Hiko . . . "was all Kenshin was able to stammer out as his thoughts of why his master was doing here in the first place.  
"Baka dieshi! Is that all you stammer out when I am here to grace you with my presence and here I even brought you some sake." Said Hiko slowly.  
What he brought sake . . . for us! Something must be wrong, that it is. What can it possibly be but before Kenshin could of even start to say something all he heard was.  
"Why Master Hiko, you must be tired from your journey. Please, come in and enjoy yourself. Would you like some tea or would you like something to eat?" asked Kaoru.  
"Well, at least someone here has some etiquette." Smirked Hiko as he looked at his Baka diesha and heard one of his custom 'Oro?'. Hiko not wanting to waste more time walked in and slowly followed Kaoru in for some tea and food. Not only had he had to starve for three days to get to Tokyo he barely had anything to drink except sake. He was now going to enjoy some home cooked food and the thought appeased him that he never had the chance to eat Kaoru's home cooking before. No doubt it's better than that baka dieshi's smirked Hiko as he thought. He would later regret that statement as he was later sent to Megumi's hospital later due to severe food poisoning and severe dehydration . . . due to the diarjea the tea he drank caused. He almost died that day . . . almost.  
He almost killed his baka dieshi that day too after he got out of the hospital but all he heard along the way was a lot of 'Oro?' and 'But master I tried to warn you'. His baka dieshi was lucky that the food had gotten to him on that day or else Kenshin would have been put six foot under. =End Flashback=  
  
And now what was he to do or really she to do. Here he was stuck in the body of a super beautiful 16 year old female version of himself. Sure he was a fine specimen of a man when he was a man but now he was a woman. What to do now . . . he had also figured out that though he may have lost a lot of his strength he also gained a lot of speed more so than his baka dieshi.(Note to all: If you know Kenshin you know how fast he can go at, God-like speed. So imagine how much faster he can be. Yeah, much faster than Rock Lee or Gai without their weights on.) but the worst (or best) part was that he was sixteen again and he was also a growing woman . . . that was what he hated most. He was a girl and not to mention a SUPER BABE to put it. If he were a guy he would of gone out with himself (female him) if he knew he were this gorgeous and if that were even possible. It was what struck him the most too. When he was a guy he was around 40 years old now he was 16 all over again and he could again feel all those teenage emotions again. Oh no, he thought, teenage emotions. He remembered when he was 16 he had already mastered Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryuu and on his way to become a legend but now he was nothing once more as he had to re-establish everything he was and get back at that old bat who made him who he was. "Baka Hiko," he said to himself when he reached the gate of a large city. And on the city sign it read "KONOHA"  
"Hmm, Konoha," Hiko thought to himself," This might be fun after all." He said as he walked in to Konoha not bothering to show any pass as the guard was too dazed with his (female) beauty to even realize anything. He simply just walked in and the guard stared too dumbfounded to have seen such a beautiful person in his life. 


	2. Chapter 2: The master meets the Boy

-I do not own Naruto or Hiko, some else who is rich does. I'm a poor college student who needs to pay back his loans so if you sue me you might just find out that your are going to get negative dollars. This is an AU fic in which I wrote and thought would be funny and idiotic.  
  
-From now on I shall refer to Hiko as a she, since he is still stuck as a 16 year old female.  
  
The Master meets the Boy By Suiiren  
  
"Hmm, Konoha," Hiko thought to himself," This might be fun after all." He said as he walked in to Konoha not bothering to show any pass as the guard was too dazed with his (female) beauty to even realize anything. He simply just walked in and the guard stared too dumbfounded to have seen such a beautiful person in his life.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
'Hn, stupid,' thought Hiko as she easily walked through the gates,' not even checking me if I had any kind of identification on me. What kind of ninja village is this to just let a stranger through' thought Hiko as she apparently didn't realize it was because of her good looks that apparently startled the guard.  
  
"Awww, what a Goddess," said the guard aloud, "I wonder . . ." he wondered as his friends and Hayate were trying to get his attention. He paid no heed.  
  
"Hey, you idiot! What are you doing!" yelled Hayate as he tried to get the attention of his dumbfounded friend. 'What kind of idiots do we have guarding the gates of Konoha if they just let anyone through' thought Hayate as quickly jumped down the wall to get the attention of the oblivious guard. "Hey, you! Yeah, you there! What are you doing! You just let a person through without checking their identification!" yelled Hayate out loud.  
  
"Hmmm," nodded the guard. "Oh, damn! I just let someone through without checking out her I.D. Damn! I'm never going to hear the end of it from that bastard ANBU Hayate!" he yelled as he suddenly saw the death glare of Hayate right next to him.  
  
"What did you say!" yelled Hayate. "What did you call me and more importantly who was that person that just walked through here! Did you even bother to check her identification and pass!" he demanded knowingly knowing that the answer was no.  
  
"Now come on Hayate," said the guard calmly. "I didn't mean what I said and it was just an ordinary girl that walked right through. So no biggie eh?"  
  
"What do you mean no biggie?! You idiot! It's because of people like you that don't your job that an ANBU member like me must be forced to watch over you all! You can't even do the job that a lowly Genin can perform! What kind of guard are you!" lashed out Hayate. He really hated that these guards were so weak. Really, he had to be pulled off his team by the Hokage and forced to watch over these guards do their job. "Whatever," yelled Hayate, "I must report this to Hokage-sama right away. You better not screw up again or I'll personally take you out myself" spat Hayate with malice. 'I swear, these guards are starting to get soft ever since Kyuubi attacked and that girl. Who was she? Not many people, even Jounins, can mask their charka so much that none of it can be felt or sensed at all. It was only pure luck that I saw her but now its too late to try to catch her now. What is she here for and for what reasons?' Those were Hayate's only thoughts as he jumped on top of roof tops to reach the Hokage tower and inform the Hokage.  
  
"Stupid Hayate, always thinking he so high because he's just a Jounin." Remarked the guard as he went back to his post. 'Now that girl, how I would like to . . .'  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in Konoha  
  
"I'm sorry that you failed your test Naruto," said Iruka," besides it's only you're your second try. You can try next year." trying to sound consoling as he looked in to the eyes of Naruto. 'Naruto, you're only 10 years old. Try to be patient and why not try it when your 12 like everyone else?' thought Iruka. 'Besides if you leave me so soon who else would I have to take out to ramen for lunch?'  
  
'I failed again' thought Naruto. 'This makes it the second but I'll be sure to pass next year!' Then he looked at Iruka's eyes and saw that Iruka was trying to console him. "Yosh! I'm sorry Iruka-sensei for making you worry. I'll past next year because it is my dream to become Hokage! I won't let you down again Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto with an ecstatic enthusiasm.  
  
"That's right." Said Iruka as he suddenly puts his hand on Naruto's blonde hair and starts scrunching it around.  
  
"Ne, Iruka-sensei I'm not a child anymore you should stop that." Said Naruto annoyedly. 'But he is the only person who would touch me without any malice' thought Naruto 'he doesn't have their eyes. Those cold eyes that refuse to recognize and acknowledge my existence. Some day when I become Hokage I'll show them that I exist. That'll be the day that me, Uzumaki Naruto, am an existence that should be seen and recognized.'  
  
"Oh, sorry." Said Iruka. "its just that its a habit" putting his hands back in to his pockets. "Say Naruto. How about some Ramen later?" asked Iruka as he knew what the answer would be. 'That should take his mind off of failing the exam. What better way than to get Naruto's mind off something better than through his stomach?' thought Iruka as he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Really Iruka-ssensei? Your really gonna treat me to Ramen?" asked the 10 year old excitedly as he started jumping up and down towards Iruka. "Are we gonna go to Ichiraku's or are you just gonna buy us some instant Ramen again because if you do I have plenty of those at my house"  
  
"Heh, how was I supposed to know that your house was full of Instant ramen Naruto." Said Iruka dejectedly as he remembered the first time he treated Naruto to Ramen all those years ago.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Ne, Naruto. How 'bout some Ramen later?" he asked the little 6 year old as he saw how no one would not want to play with him. 'This should at least cheer him up some' thought Ituka. 'Ramen always fixes everything before it gets out of hand. Besides I can understand what it's like to be an orphan. The loneliness, it must be Hell for him and especially with Kyuubi trapped inside of him. Yondaime, what were you thinking when you choose an orphan to carry the pain? You, of all people, should of known the pain that he must be forced to go through. If it were me I would of committed suicide a long time ago. Naruto-kun you are a truly strong little boy.'  
  
"Ne? Ramen?" asked the boy dejectedly.  
  
"Of course. Ramen! What else could there be?" said Iruka pointedly.  
  
"Are you sure sensei?" asked Naruto with questioning eyes.  
  
"Of course! Why not Naruto?" asked Iruka. 'Kid must be shy' thought Iruka.  
  
"It's because all the other kids and teachers always stare at me like I'm a bad person . . . I don't want Iruka-sensei to look bad because he was seen with me. They might end up refusing to recognize that you exist too." Said Naruto with pain filled words. 'Besides,' thought little Naruto as he starts crying 'you probably hate me too.'  
  
"Nani." Said Iruka. 'It's worse than I thought. They started to make him think that it was his fault that things are like they are now. How cruel of the village to just do that to a defenseless and poor kid. Well, at times like these only one thing can cure him from that condition.' thought Iruka.  
  
Slowly but steadily Iruka knelt down and started spreading his arms out and engulfed Naruto in a hug that was full of warmth and it surprised the boy too as he found that he was being hugged. It was a first for him, Iruka knew it.. Not only did he engulf Naruto with his body but he felt himself sending over feelings of understanding and love towards the boy who knew too much pain and too little happiness. "It's alright Naruto. It's not because they hate you that they ignore you. It's because they just don't understand you. But don't worry, someday you will be recognized and loved. Just remember that me, Iruka-sensei, recognizes you. So don't be so sad." Said Iruka understandingly.  
  
"Sensei!" cried Naruto as he hugged his sensei. 'Is this for real.' thought Naruto inside his mind. 'Someone actually recognizes me and does not ignore me' "Thank you sensei," cried Naruto.  
  
It was bit longer until Naruto had finally stopped crying and started walking with Iruka to his house.  
  
"Ne, Iruka-sensei, where are we going?" asked Naruto.  
  
"To my house of to get some instant Ramen!" said Iruka proudly. 'Yondaime I saved the child that you had given your life to so that he could be recognized.'  
  
"Cheap," grunted Naruto.  
  
"What! Did you just call me cheap Naruto!" yelled Iruka in a horrified tone. "Teachers can only make so much money Naruto! You can't expect me to take you out for Ramen in a real restaurant can you?"  
  
"But! It's only that I have all the flavors of instant ramen at my house already and I have never tried eating Ramen at a stand." Said naruto  
  
"Oh, so that's why. Well, it's no problem then. Today, you can have instant ramen at my house and tomorrow I'll treat you to my favorite Ramen stand, Ichiraku's!" remarked Iruka happily.  
  
"Really? Really? Really?" asked Naruto happily as he started jumping around happily in circles around Iruka. "Finally, Ramen that is home cooked and fresh tomorrow! Woo hoo!" yelled as they made their way to Iruka's apartment and hopefully tomorrow to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
"Ok Naruto, meet me at Ichiraku's in a bit" said Iruka. "I still have some stuff to finish up!"  
  
"Ok, sensei, I'll meet ya there!" cheered Naruto happily.  
  
While nearby  
  
Hiko was in a horrible mood now. She had just realized that her sake supply was getting lower and all the money she carried with her held no value in this world and that was the worst of it, she was FORBIDDEN by law to buy her precious SAKE. She was 40 years old for goodness sakes. 'That's what happens when your in another world baka and your in a 16 year old girl's body!' she inwardly screamed to herself. Not only that but her bottom had become rather red from all the attention she had been getting. Sure she was the ONLY master of Hiten Mitsuruugi ryuu but somehow someone or somebody had gotten past her almost imprenetrable defenses. It was just unfair that all this was happening to her. It almost made her want to –a small blue hue glints in her eyes as they screamed murder- to, to, -being barely able to keep her hands away from the sheath now- 'Losing sanity, no sake make Hiko go mad FAST' was all in her mind until something bumped in to her. Well, whatever it was she didn't care . . . well that was until she heard what came next.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going you UGLY GIRL!" yelled Naruto instinctively. "Nobody bumps into Uzumaki Naruto and gets away with it. You better apolo-." Before Naruto could finish he felt something bad was going to happen.  
  
'Had she heard him right? Had the little punk that bumped in to her call her UGLY! Someone dared call ME, UGLY and on top of that he told her to apologize when it was clearly his fault for being too short!' "What did you say you little BRAT! Did you just call Seijuuro Hiko the 13th Master of the way of Hiten Mitsuruugi UGLY! Did you call the best specimen of a man UGLY and on top of that a girl!" Hiko beamed dangerously as he looked at Naruto. But to his surprise the little brat said something that Hiko would never forget.  
  
"Hah, of course I did you UGLY GIRL!" Uzumaki Naruto was surprised with himself too. He was especially surprised with his response that came. It wasn't like him to keep on instigating but this teenage girl had something strange about her that kept him going. It was just the way she said her sentence that made him want to continue on arguing. "And you're a girl you idiot! Only an idiot girl would think she's not a girl! So NOT only are you ugly but your also stupid! You're a baka, you BAKA!" Sticking out his tongue and making a pig nose to make Hiko even more angry.  
  
But Hiko also saw the determination in his eyes as he said those words and was surprised when he said that. But what surprised her most was that the brat was kind of right. She had forgotten the fact that she was a REAL SHE and not a man anymore. Plus, those eyes of determination he saw in his eyes were familiar to him too. If he were right he could of sworn they were . . .  
  
"Baka DIESHI!" 'They were his baka dieshi's eye's or they were really similar to Kenshin's violet eyes. The determination and glow in them were quite the same!' thought Hiko. 'Let's test him,' were Hiko's last thoughts.  
  
"Hnnn? Baka wha-?" was all that Naruto was able to mention as he now saw the girl go in to some sort of sword stance.  
  
"Hn, you better apologize now to the great Seijuuro Hiko while she is going to give you the chance to brat or else!" stated Hiko confidently.  
  
"Hah, you should be the one apologizing you idiot girl!" yelled Naruto. 'Oh, no! I'm late for my ramen with Iruka-sensei! Gotta go!'  
  
"Temme!" yelled Hiko as he created a fist with hand and held it up. "That's it Hiten Mitsuruugi Do-Ryu-huh?" was what Hiko said as he saw a puff of smoke and the boy was gone. "Do you think you can get away from the wrath of HIKO SEIJUURO! You'e going to pay for that you brat!" As Hiko suddenly disappeared herself in search of the little boy that had insulted her so much that her own baka diesha could of not compared to him.  
  
=Meanwhile at Ichiraku's, A little later=  
  
"Where are you Naruto?" said Iruka a bit worried. "Maybe I should of not let him come here alone. He is only 10 years old. Oh no, what if-"  
  
"Yo Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto. "Sorry but this stupid girl . . . "  
  
"Who's the stupid girl!?!?" screamed Hiko agrily suddenly appearing behind Naruto.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh" was the only thing Naruto was able to manage out as a whole WORLD of pain was being dished out on him by the one and only Hiko Seijuuro and it was PAINFUL.  
  
A bit later  
  
"Oh so that was what happened," said a now calm Iruka. "Well, I'm sorry that my student has caused such an uproar towards you. Please accept my apology,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was all that Hiko could reply as she sat at the counter of Ichiraku. She had beaten up Naruto and gotten out a free meal of ramen out of it from Iruka. She didn't hurt Naruto TOO bad as she looked at an almost mummified Naruto next to her sipping ramen out of a straw (if that was even possible =P).  
  
"So," Iruka said. "Where are you planning to stay tonight Hiko- chan?"  
  
"Hiko-chan?" was all that was heard when yet again the proud master of Hiten Mitsuruugi showed Iruka-sensei how much of a Hiko-CHAN she can be.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
-What is in the next chapter? Just you wait as a whole LOT more is going to happen. This idea is so sun to worr with that I have only scratched the surface so far. Any idea is welcome! ANY! OC or Anything welcome if you send by e-mail. Thanks! Plz send a review too. Since I'm new I'm vain =P. 


	3. Chapter 3: First Night in Konoha

-Disclaimer: Don't own them,wish I did, but nah, nope, just wished I did.  
  
-Thanks to those few reviews so far and thanks for your positive reviews.  
  
-Hiko still a she, so still referred to as a she.

* * *

By Suuiren  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was all that Hiko could reply as she sat at the counter of Ichiraku. She had beaten up Naruto and gotten out a free meal of ramen out of it from Iruka. She didn't hurt Naruto TOO bad as she looked at an almost mummified Naruto next to her sipping ramen out of a straw (if that was even possible =P).  
  
"So," Iruka said. "Where are you planning to stay tonight Hiko- chan?"  
  
"Hiko-chan?" was all that was heard when yet again the proud master of Hiten Mitsuruugi showed Iruka-sensei how much of a Hiko-CHAN she can be.

* * *

Chapter 3:First Night in Konoha  
  
"Don't you ever DARE call me Hiko-chan again!" smirked Hiko with a bit of malice as she stood over Iruka's body with a clenched fist and heavily beaten Iruka on the ground. "I'm Hiko Seijuuro, 13th master of Hiten Mitsuruugi, so don't you ever talk to me like I'm just a ditzy teenage girl again!"  
  
"Heh, sorry Hiko-ch-, I mean Hiko-san," said Iruka back a bit guardedly. 'Geeze, what kind of teenage girl is this! The punches she pulled were some of the hardest punches that I have ever felt . . . these bruises are going to hurt for awhile . . .' thought Iruka as he looked upon the lovely Hiko. 'Yup, definitely one girl you should not cross, Iruka,' thought Iruka as another punch landed on his face.  
  
'Ne, Hiko-neechan, you don't have a place to stay at do you?" asked the 10 year old Naruto.  
  
"What makes you think that I don't have a place to stay at." stated Hiko as he raised an eyebrow towards Naruto still shaking a now unconscious Iruka as Hiko unconsciously kept on punching him without realizing that she was still beating him.  
  
"Because you have no money and I've never seen you around Konoha before." Said Naruto. 'Plus, you don't have their eyes.' Thought Naruto.  
  
"Heh, and what if I don't have a place to stay at. I'm used to staying out under the stars." Said Hiko. 'Although it has been some time since I've been on a real bed . . . how long has it been since I've had some real sleep on a bed?' thought Hiko.  
  
"Oh," said Naruto disappointedly.  
  
"Oh? Oh, what?" asked Hiko. 'What's this brat thinking?' thought Hiko.  
  
"Umm, well, anno . . . I just thought that if you didn't have a place to stay tonight. If you wanted . . . you can stay at my place, tonight." said Naruto slowly and despairingly. 'Baka Naruto, no way is this pretty girl going to accept that invitation. Why would anyone else? But why did I even ask in the first place? I don't even know this girl. Besides, she beat you up and stole a free meal from Iruka-sensei . . .' thought Naruto.  
  
"Hn?" was all that murmured out of Hiko's mouth. 'This kid is interesting . . . what kind of kid just invites in a total stranger?' thought Hiko.  
  
'Naruto, what do you think your doing?' thought Iruka as he looked at Naruto.  
  
'Baka what are you doing, you should apologize now, thought Naruto as he was about to say, "Ne, Hiko-neechan, I'm sorry that I just blurted that ou- . . ."  
  
"And who said that I wouldn't accept." Stated Hiko. 'Besides, when was the last time I slept on a bed. This kid may not look it but he kind of does remind me of that baka dieshi (idiot apprentice) of mine and you should not take up an offer that is offered in genuine kindness' thought Hiko as he looked at the kid. "Besides its not as if I would refuse but don't you think your parents might have some say in it if they just saw you brought in a stranger to stay over for the night?"  
  
". . . I don't have parents. I'm an orphan." stated Naruto as he looked at Hiko. 'Now she's going to think that I was so lonely that I just wanted her to stay over so I didn't have to feel that feeling of loneliness. At least, for one night.' thought Naruto as he looked at the now stoic standing of Hiko.  
  
"Hmmmm," was all that came out of Hiko's mouth when she started rubbing her chin in thought. 'So he's also an orphan, Kenshin was also an orphan and even when he was sold in to slavery he was still able to show compassion towards others. Those two are very similar.' "Heh, sure, why not." Said Hiko with an exasperated voice and ended it with a, "Hn."  
  
"Na . . . nani?" asked Naruto meekly. 'Did she say what I think she just said.' thought Naruto.  
  
"Ugghn," muttered Hiko. "You baka. How many times do I have to repeat myself. If you didn't get my answer the first time then listen closely this time. Yeah, sure I'd like to spend the night at your place kid. Besides, what kind of idiot would I be if I didn't did not accept an offer if it was free."  
  
"Wha-, yatta! Yeah! So you accepted? You really accepted! Cool! Come on!" yelled Naruto as he started to grab Hiko's and dragged her towards his little apartment. I'll let you see where I live!"  
  
'Heh, this kid is definitely like a younger Kenshin before he went off to fight in the Bakamatsu. Heh. such eyes unclouded by hate and spirit. This is an interesting kid' was Hiko's last thoughts.. "Hey, just don't think you can just drag me anywhere because I accepted your offer." Hiko said as she was being dragged away by an over excited Naruto.  
  
'Hmm, I seem to be forgetting something,' thought Hiko all of a suddenly.  
  
"Why! What did I ever do to deserve this?" asked Iruka to no one at particular as he laid on the ground as a half-beaten pulp of a person.  
  
Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office  
  
"Ahhh, what a wonderful day it is today." stated the Third happily. 'Finally, it's rare of me to finish my paperwork so early. I wonder what I did to finish my work so early.' thought the Third quietly as he was about to go back to his house and enjoy a nice little smoke break.  
  
"Hokage-sama, someone is here to meet you. Its Hayate, sir." Stated the Third's secretary.  
  
'Not Hayate again,' thought the Thrid, 'I hope he didn't come to complain again.'  
  
"Hokage-sama!" said Hayate loudly as he waited for the Third to give him permission to speak.  
  
'I'm getting too old for this.' thought the Third as he moved behind his desk as sat down again. After that he promptly gestured Hayate that he could speak now.  
  
"Hokage-sama, I know that I have not been the most cooperative as of late and that my tantrums about being re-assigned has troubled you a bit and for that I am sorry." said Hayate promptly.  
  
"Yes, Hayate, it was expected that you act like that. But if that was what you came here to speak to me for then I am glad that you have finally seen that the defense of Konohas gates are important." Said the Third tiredly.  
  
"Yes,Hokage-sama. I also came here to tell you of the strange occurance that happened today."  
  
"Occurance? Go on?" gestured the Third for Hayate to continue.  
  
"Well, today I was on the gates doing my rounds when I saw something that was highly unusual. Today, there was a teenage girl that seemingly walked in to Konoha without much trouble. She simply walked in without the guard noticing. At first, I thought she used some kind of genjutsu on the guard but I later found out later the guard was just incompetent." explained Hayate.  
  
"Continue," said the Third. 'What is he getting at?' thought the Third.  
  
"Well, the weirdest part was- . . . you chose me to be a Gate Guardian because of my extremely well-tuned chakra detection sense right, Hokage-sama? Because of my Bloodline Limit to see the chakras that people emit?" asked Hayate all of a suddenly.  
  
"Yes, that was very apparent from the beginning, right Hayate?" replied the Hokage.  
  
"Well, yes, I realized that a bit ago but I'm not going to waste your time anymore, Hokage-sama. Well, to get back to the event that happened today. That girl, the one that passed the gate, she wasn't checked for any sort of identification or pass. I know that would be of no big importance normally, right Hokage-sama? Well, what I'm trying to say is that when I was about to go check that girl I had just realized she showed no sign or even emitted the slightest bit of chakra. Even with my family's Bloodline Limit ability to see chakra emission from a person, she produced none. As if, she were some sort of phantom." said Hayate finally.  
  
"Yes and what are you getting at Hayate?" stated the Third, getting a bit more interested in what Hayate was saying now.  
  
"Well, you see Hokage-sama. I think we may have a potential threat to Konoha here. Someone who is able to get in to Konoha undetected, even with my Bloodline Limit unable to detect her, can and probably will do what they want to do in Konoha. What I'm trying to get here at Hokage-sama is that we may have a potential assassin here." Stated Hayate with a bit of finality.  
  
"An assassin?" asked the Third quietly. "What makes you think that, Hayate?"  
  
"What better way to strike at Konoha than now? I must insist that you reinstate me back into an ANBU team so that I may be able to seek out this potential assassin so that I may straighten things out Hokage-sama." declared Hayate.  
  
"I don't know Hayate. You do have some point to this unknown threat but I must insist that you stay at your post." said the Hokage slowly.  
  
"But Hokage-sama," said Hayate "if not me then who? Who else can track this unknown miscreant down?"  
  
"Hmm, you're right. I think "he" is still here inside the building. Umm, Mizuki." called the Third.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama?" came the voice of his secretary.  
  
"Can you go retrieve Kakashi? He should still be here within the building. He just finished his report a few minutes ago. Please go tell him to see me." said the Third calmly.  
  
"What? Hatake Kakashi?" asked Hayate a bit stunned. Sure, he was a bit surprised. Who by now couldn't have heard of the genius ninja "Copy" ninja Kakashi? But what Hayate was thinking was why did the Thrid call in Kakashi?  
  
A few minutes later came a –poof- and Kakashi appeared within the room.  
  
"Yo," said Kakashi as he appeared in the room. To his left he could see Hayate and in front of him was the Third. "What could you have wanted with me, Hokage-sama?"  
  
"Kakashi, we have a bit of a problem here and you're just the ninja we need here." said the Third as he told Hayate to again explain the situation again to Kakashi.  
  
"So you want me to track down this unknown entity in Konoha then Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi slowly.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi, I want you to take Hayate here as a team member and along with any one ANBU team and go search out Konoha for this unknown person." said the Hokage slowly.  
  
"You mean I won't have to be posted on guard duty anymore Hokage- sama?" asked Hayate excitedly. 'Finally, a mission for me. It's been awhile though and I have it with one of the most powerful Jounins too. Heh, this might turn out great.' thought Hayate.  
  
"Well, then," said Kakashi before he was about to leave. "For the ANBU team that is supposed to help me with this mission. I request that you bring out the Ino-Shika-Chou trio out of retirement so they can help me with this mission." said Kakashi slowly.  
  
"Why?" asked the Third incredulously.  
  
"Because Hokage-sama, no other team is more qualified to take down one person. With their respective family Bloodline Limits we should easily be able to capture this unknown teenage girl. If that is what we are to expect her to be. Their teamwork and combined Family Bloodline Limit should be more than enough."  
  
"Hmm, very well then Kakashi. I trust you for your judgement. This will be treated as a class A mission here. I expect you to do your best and not fail here Kakashi. I also expect a lot from you too Hayate." said the Hokage. 'Ino-Shika-Chou, now it has been some time since I remember those three together. Heh, they probably turned into old men' Thought the Third with a smile on his face. 'Whatever this unknown teenage girl wants in Konoha, I hope that it is not she is what Hayate says she is.' Hopefully thought the Third.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"This is where I live!" said Naruto excitedly as he pointed off to his apartment.  
  
'This is where he lives,' thought Hiko. 'What a dirty place and it smells like ramen.' "Yo brat, it smells like ramen in here." said Hiko.  
  
"Of course it does, ramen is my most favorite thing in the world. Next to my dream of becoming Hokage," stated Naruto loudly.  
  
'What's a Hokage,' thought Hiko, "and why did it make this boy so excited. Oh well, whatever. It obviously is very important to the boy. Whatever it is its not my business.' "What kind of mess is this to be called a home?!" demanded Hiko as she looked at all the old discarded ramen containers and chopsticks. The apartment was also in bad shape too. It only had one table, one chair, one drawer, and one small bed for the boy. Even Hiko had more when he was living by himself in the mountains near Kyoto. It was also dirty, very dirty. Dust, dirt, clothes, and all sorts of unmentionable trash laid strewn about. It barely made sense to Hiko as to how this boy was able to live in such a jump heap. She personally liked being very tidy when it came to living in her house alone. It made for an easier transition of her things when they needed to be moved around.  
  
"Heh, what a dirty little brat you are here, Umaki Aruto." Said Hiko casually.  
  
"It's not Umaki Aruto, you dumb ugly girl!" yelled Naruto angrily. "It's Uzumaki Naruto, not Umaki Aruto. Remember that, Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha!" 'Who does she think she is! Mispronouncing my name after she clearly heard it several times before and saying my palce is dirty!' thought Naruto.  
  
'That does it! No one and I mean no one gets that many liberties off of Siejuuro Hiko without some major pain! That brat is going get it!' Hiko's mind yelled a she retorted, "Me? Ugly? Dumb? How do you get off calling me all these and yet at the same time think you can get away with it brat!" yelled Hiko as she was about to smash Naruto's head in with her clenched up fists. "So I mispronounced your, eh? So what? Everybody makes mistakes, even a great man like me even makes them once in a while!" 'Damn I just called myself a man, again! That brats gonna use it against me again!'  
  
"It's Uzumaki Naruto and remember it!" yelled Naruto. "UZUMAKI NARUTO, U-Z-U-M-A-K-I N-A-R-U-T-O and what's with this thinking that you're a guy!? Are you really that much of a baka to realize that your most definitely a girl! Do you think the future Hokage of Konoha would be that dumb to think that you're a guy like you say are when you most certainly look like a girl!"  
  
"TEMME!" yelled Hiko as she was now right against Naruto's forehead. As their foreheads were rubbing against each you could feel the electricity being produced by the two as they were deadlocked in a gaze that would give anyone the shivers. "What's this being Hokage?! You think a twerp like you can become Hokage? Even though I don't even know what being Hokage means I sure as Hell KNOW that a BRAT like YOU can only dream of becoming Hokage. The only kage of anything you can become is a kage to all the bakas out there and you know what that's called, a kage to all the bakas, a BAKAKAGE!" As Hiko said that he was about to hit the little brat with the sheath of his sword giving him a good bump he would remember. But before any of that could of happened Naruto . . .  
  
"Bakakage?" stated Naruto as he looked at Hiko dumbfounded. Then as if by some unknown force Naruto suddenly started laughing "Ha ha ha ha, what kind of baka comes up with such a word as bakakage?" bursts out Naruto. Naruto keeps on laughing as he is now on the grounds holding in his sides gasping for from the statement Hiko just made.  
  
Now it was Hiko's turn to be dumbfounded as he now looked at the now suffering brat that was laughing himself to death. 'Hn' thought Hiko as he thought of the situation him. 'What a baka I am. What kind of Master of Hiten Hitsuruugi would I be if I had really whacked the brat with the sheath of my sword. Then I truly would have been the TRUE baka of them, the bakakage. Hn, what a stupid word, bakakage, kind of reminds of how I call Kenshin my baka dieshi.' Hiko remarked to herself as she looks down at the brat and as a smile crept upon her face, she realizes that the mood in the room all of a suddenly changed as the brat did too. 'Reminds me of the early days of Kenshin and me before I started teaching him Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryuu. This brat to say the least was . . . interesting compared to Kenshin and all his stupid Rurouni remarks and "Oro's."  
  
Meanwhile about the same time and very near by  
  
Iruka had been surprised by the extensive yelling he heard earlier coming from Naruto's apartment and had to run to check it himself. There he saw a quarreling Naruto and Hiko that gave him the shivers. They were like two giants glaciers in the open sea playing the game of chicken to see which would obliterate the other first and he also saw that Hiko was the one that was going to obliterate Naruto. Iruka had to stop it, even if Naruto found out that his sensei had followed him all the way home from Ichiraku's because he feared for his student's safety. But before Iruka could reach Naruto and Hiko he realized or sensed that the mood had all of a suddenly Naruto started laughing as spat out the word bakakage. He also saw a small smile creep up upon Hiko's face as she lightly put her forehead into the palm of her left. She was glad that all of this worked out well. "Hiko-chan, I'm glad you could be the first person ever to be able to quarrel with Naruto and shrug it off. I'm even more grateful for you to be able to make him laugh too, not just any laugh but a genuine one. Hiko- chan, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing what I, myself, can't do because of I can't be both his parent, brother, and his sensei. I'm glad because now I can finally be a better teacher to Naruto if you're here to stay a bit longer. I just hope that you're here to stay a bit longer." 'Finally, Naruto has someone to argue with,' thought Iruka. 'I hope that he can learn to quarrel with others in the future. Finding someone you want to quarrel with and talk with is very hard to find. Especially here, where everyone knows whats inside him.' thought Iruka as he slowly walked away from Naruto's apartment never having to have had to stop their little quarrel and feeling a bit jealous that he couldn't have done what Hiko-chan could have had done.  
  
Meanwhile a bit later in Naruto's Apartment  
  
"Oyasumi," said Naruto lazily to Hiko. Hiko had decided to spend her night on the windowsill and had decided that Naruto should have his bed. 'Besides,' thought Hiko as she half sat, half slept on the window sill. At least I'm protected from the rain.' As soon as she thought that the weather had gotten a bit bad and a light night drizzle of rain was occurring. 'Ah, this sill feels much better than the dirt I'm used to sleeping on," Hiko said inside her head as she lazily fell asleep.  
  
"Where am I?" said Naruto as he found himself surrounded by the same dream again. He looked around and saw all the adults of the town with their backs turned to him in an indifferent way. They refused to listen to Naruto or even acknowledge him as they did nothing.  
  
"Why?" cried Naruto as he all of a suddenly starts crying in his dream. "what did I ever do to deserve this from all of you!? Please tell me!?" cried Naruto desperately.  
  
"Get away from us you monster." Someone cried.  
  
"Yeah stupid, or go do somthing else, stupid!"  
  
"Just leave us alone!"  
  
"Go away! You demon-child!"  
  
"Monster!"  
  
Monster was the last thing Naruto heard before he woke up covered in sweat and loneliness. It was still echoing within his head as he kept on hearing "MONSTER" over and over repeat in his head.  
  
"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" thought Naruto. As he started walking out his room. '!!!!!!!' thought Naruto as he saw Hiko sleeping on the sill. The rain had already stopped and out in the sky was a full moon shining in its best as its lights splashed all along Hiko's fine tuned body. It seemed as if Hiko's body that was basking in the moonlight was not making the light look interrupted but rather the light was actually accscentuating her body. It showed everywhere as it glowed around her giving her a light yellow hue glow around her body. She was a breathtaking view for Naruto as he basked in her sight, all the ill-will of his dream all of a suddenly now gone. "Like an angel," was the only thing Naruto could mention as he dragged along his blanket and started to settle in with in Hiko, draping her arms arms around him as he nestled between her thighs, abdomen, and chest. He felt safe in her arms for the second time in his life as he nestled within Hiko's body unbeknownst to Hiko. He then draped a blanket between them both and fell asleep once more.  
  
Hiko was in a place she has never been before. It was a dark place, so dark as if no light could penetrate it. It was a weird kind of darkness as she could only see herself and nothing else. 'So dark,' thought Hiko, 'this must be someone's nightmare world.' Thought Hiko as her dreams weren't nearly this stark and full of nothingness. 'What kind of place is this thought Hiko.' That was what she thought until she started hearing a low voice, it was low, and it seemed to be saying:  
  
_ Feel my love, feel my soul, it's so magical  
  
Take my hand, make me whole, its so magical  
_  
The voice became more clearer as it seemed to come nearer towards Hiko  
  
_ Can't get you off my mind,  
  
What we have is hard to find,_  
  
Hiko could only think of what this dream was trying to tell him as he was listening to Naruto. Meanwhile as Naruto was sleeping all he thought about was that he wished he had like Hiko to live and love him like other kids had their mothers for them. He wished to whatever Gods out there that was listening to him there at that moment  
  
_ I feel this thing inside but I know,  
  
Your love, your love, it can set me free, make me see, it's so magical,  
_  
'Nani?' was all that went on inside her head. 'What is this idiotic voice trying to tell me.' Thought Hiko, though he knew that this voice wasn't idiotic, but beautiful, as if it were being sung by an innocent being trying to get to her. 'Baka, what does this dream want?' thought Hiko as she continued to listen to it.  
  
_You and me, we are one, the Moon and Sun, it's so magical,  
you'll see  
  
La di da, la di di, it's so magical, you'll see  
_  
Hiko now stood as this warmth came upon her engulfing her in a warm feeling. A feeling of love thought Hiko. Hiko knew it was love because he had felt these feelings once a long time ago. 'Before I became a murderer.' he thought as he heard the song go on.  
  
_Life is good, life is fun, it's so magical  
_

_ Love is here, we are one, it's so magical_  
  
. . . Hiko had tried to stop listening to the song now. Whatever it was, it kept on repeating itself.  
  
_ Feel my love, feel my soul, it's so magical  
  
Take my hand, make me whole, its so magical  
_  
'Hmm,' thought Hiko, 'it feels as if this feeling of love, or whatever it is, is trying to seek me out. Heh, who in their right minds would dare to love me or try to?' thought Hiko. 'This dream is weird, Moon and Sun, eh? I wonder which I am.' Thought Hiko as the dream started shifting out of phase, the last thing she heard before she woke up was:  
  
_ I feel this thing inside, but I know,  
  
Your love, your love, it can set me free, make me see, it's so magical,  
_  
As Hiko woke up, she felt rather weird . . . she would soon found out why. There, perched between her hips and thighs, laid the sleeping form of Naruto, not only that but he was grabbing upon Hiko's left breast, fondling it as if it were a Teddy Bear, and to add insult to injury, the brat even used her right breast as a pillow! She also had drool running down her right breast and culminating near her, her,. . . PELVIC area!  
  
'This is too much!' yelled Hiko in her mind. 'No Hiten Mitsuruugi master has ever been so insulted in their lifespans as masters of Hiten Mitsuruugi. The brat is going to DIE for this insult! DEATH is the only solution for one the one who has violated my maidenly VIRTUE! MAIDENLY VIRTUE!' yelled Hiko inside her mind as she jumped up and threw Naruto into the kitchen where he slammed into the sink.  
  
All Naruto could see when he woke up being in the sink and . . . turning to meet the gaze of Hiko. She looked MAD and not only that but MAD at HIM. 'Oh damn,' was the only thing that ran through Naruto's mind as he stared upon an angry Hiko. Then he heard him say but saw something else that would give him nightmares for the years to come . . .  
  
"Time to deliver Heaven's Wrath upon you BOY! In all MY LIFE I have never been so . . ." was all Hiko could say before she saw something that horrified her even more than Kaoru's bad cooking. It was down in her crotch area. 'I'm BLEEDING! NOT only BLEEDING, but bleeding from THERE! What the HELL happened to ME!' yelled Hiko's inner voice as the 13th master of Hiten Mitsuruugi did something that she had never done in her entire, not even when she was facing death in his face, she . . . yelled with a blood curbling scream and . . . fainted.  
  
"Ara?" was all that Naruto managed to say before he, himself, fainted.

* * *

Thank You ALL FOR READING MY FIC. I made this one extra long because I'm going to go to college and fix some stuff so I won't be able to come back until Wednesday afternoon. I know, I know, just IMAGINE what happens next as Hiko goes through her/his first PERIOD! Imagine a she-Hiko on P.M.S.!  
  
Ha ha ha ha, PLZ review! I'm still a bit vain and I would love to thank those who have reviewed so far. Afte I come back I should be able to pump out one or two 2,000-6,000 word chapters a day. So this is a fun daily fic I am doing until school starts again! Thank you and PLZ review!


	4. Chapter 4: Some Help

-Wished I owned them, but not mine, they are properties of their respective owner's.  
  
". . ." speech  
  
' . . .' thought  
  
"Time to deliver Heaven's Wrath upon you BOY! In all MY LIFE I have never been so . . ." was all Hiko could say before she saw something that horrified her even more than Kaoru's bad cooking. It was down in her crotch area. 'I'm BLEEDING! NOT only BLEEDING, but bleeding from THERE! What the HELL happened to ME!' yelled Hiko's inner voice as the 13th master of Hiten Mitsuruugi did something that she had never done in her entire, not even when she was facing death in his face, she . . . yelled with a blood curbling scream and . . . fainted.  
  
"Ara?" was all that Naruto managed to say before he, himself, fainted.  
  
Chapter 4: Some Help  
  
By Suiiren  
  
"Argh, what happened? The last thing I remember is . . . Hiko-chan!" yelled Naruto as he rushed towards Hiko. 'What happened to you?' thought Naruto. "On no," was all Naruto managed to say as he looked Hiko lying there unconscious with some blood around her. 'I gotta find some help . . . but who would help me?' was Naruto's last thought as he rushed out of his apartment.  
  
Naruto was running down the streets trying to get to the school house where Iruka-sensei taught. 'I have to get help from Iruka-sensei . . . he's the only one I know that can help me right now.' thought Naruto as he ran down the street.'  
  
Meanwhile, Ayame (the girl who works at Ichiraku) was getting ready to open open shop when she saw one of her favorite customers run by. "Why, good morning Naruto. Come by for some morning ramen?" she asked kindly.  
  
Naruto looked as to see who this person only to see that it was Ayame, the girl who worked with Teuchi, who was the chef at Ichiraku's. Naruto looked at her in surprise and desperation as he muttered, "Please, you have to help me. Hiko-nee, something is wrong with her. Please, she's bleeding all over and seems to be feeling very bad. Please, help me. PLEASE!"  
  
"What?" was the only thing Ayame say as she heard what Naruto was telling her. 'Someone hurt? How? This is Leaf, one of the safest places ever.' "Just wait a second there Naruto as I get undressed and get some proper clothes on." said Ayame as she went back in to the restaurant to change.  
  
=Meanwhile, Near by=  
  
'Damn, I failed again.' thought Kurenai as she was still fussing about her last Jounin Exam. 'This time I came so close too. If only my team member hadn't been injured the last phas of the exam I would have been a jounin by now. Maybe some ramen can cheer me up, that idiot Iruka always use to talk about it when he was still an active mission participant.' thought Kurenai as she walked her way towards Ichiraku's.  
  
When she arrived there she didn't expect to see Ayame in common street clothes and Ichiraku not open yet. "What's wrong Ayame? Isn't Ichiraku's usually open by now?" asked Kurenai as she looked at both Ayame and Teuchi.  
"Nee, nee, are you done yet Ayame-san, its been 15 minutes since I left Hiko-chan in my apartment alone and I didn't lock the door." said a little boy who now was standing next to Ayame tugging upon her shirt concerned.  
  
"It's ok Naruto-kun." Said Ayame assuredly.  
  
"Yeah kid! If it was important enough for Ayame to drag me along. Everything will be fine!" said Teuchi.  
  
"Anno, thank you . . . I didn't who to ask except Iruka-sensei but Iruka-sensei's teaching class now." said Naruto as looked a bit more relaxed and calm now.  
  
"Umm, what's the problem here Ayame?" asked Kurenai.  
  
"Oh, Kurenai, it's been awhile hasn't it? Oh, and there is no problem, I think, Naruto's friend seems to be in some bad sort of state and needs some help. Me and Teuchi here just want to go an help our favorite ramen customer. Besides it's the least we can do for him as he has no one else to turn to."  
  
"Oh," Kurenai said as she looked at the little boy named Naruto. 'Hmm, so this is the container of Kyuubi. Not much is he? I don't get why people are so afraid of him.'  
  
"Ok Naruto-kun, let's get ready and go see this friend of yours 'kay?" asked Ayame lightly as she was being lead away by Naruto.  
  
"Care to join us?" asked Teuchi pointedly. "We never know what can happen and having a chuunin with us sure would make me feel a bit secure. You can consider a mission if you want some money or ramen later as payment."  
  
"Why?" asked Kurenai. "Is it because the boy is the Nine-tail's container?"  
  
"No, its just that when he came in he said something 'bout blood and so I figured someone or something might have attacked whoever this friend of Naruto's. I just want to make sure that it wasn't someone who just wanted Naruto because if it is me and Ayame the two of us probably coulnd't handle them. Since we're not ninja's."  
  
"Hmm, sure why not and about payment. Don't worry about it, I'll just come by later for some ramen." said Kurenai as she started to walk in the direction of Naruto and Ayame.  
  
"Thanks," whispered Teuchi.  
  
=A Few Minutes Later=  
  
As they were approaching closer Teuchi started acting weird. He was turning red and he looked a bit flustered.  
  
"What's wrong Teuchi-san?" asked Kurenai. "You seem a bit flustered. Could it be that your tired already? Is your age catching up to you already." said Kurenai with a small hint of humor in her voice.  
  
"It's not that . . . I feel as if I were a teenager again for some reason. I don't know but my body seems to be a bit worked up as if . . . " Teuchi stopped his last words as he himself knew that the words he were about to say were very inappropriate.  
  
"Like what Teuchi-san?"  
  
"Nothing to be worried about Kurenai-san."  
  
"Here we are, this is where I live, I live on the second floor and I left Hiko-chan next to the window sill." said Naruto as he pointed to his small apartment. 'I hope nothing's wrong with Hiko-nee.'  
  
"Heh heh hehe, I think this is as far as I can go you two." said Teuchi. "Something seems to be wrong with me today . . . I feel as if I were in love and about to burst. This is making me light headed. I'm sorry girls but I think I must return back to the stand. Thank you Kurenai- san for the help, drop by any time for your payment."  
  
"Thank you and you take care now," said Kurenai as she put her hand on the old man's shoulder as he left.  
  
As Ayame entered into Naruto's house she saw the girl that Naruto was talking about and it freaked her out. There she laid on the ground with a small pool of blood around her, she was obviously unconsciuous but what amazed her the most was her beauty. This say that this girl was beautiful was an understatement, she was GORGEOUS but in the state she was in she looked a bit too vulnerable for her own good. Just then Kurenai walked in.  
  
"What, what happened here?" was all she could say as she looked at the unconscious girl a bit shocked. 'She looks more pretty than me, that's impossible.'  
  
"Anno, it all started yesterday," was all Naruto had to say before he started his long recollection of yesterday's events and this mornings event.  
  
After Naruto recollected yesterday's events Kurenai had taken Hiko and started to clean her up in Naruto's shower and Ayame sat doen to try to tell what had happened to Hiko.  
  
"Oh, so that was what had happened," said Ayame as her cheeks started to glow a bit red as she giggles. "Naruto-kun, your friend here isn't hurt. She's going through a stage in which all girls go through when they are older."  
  
"Ara? What do you mean?" asked Naruto bluntly.  
  
"Every once a month all girls go through a period in which they act and do things differently. It affects all girls differently some girls get mad, some girls are more pretty, and some girls are more violent. It's just something that's natural to all women."  
  
"Ara? Are you saying that Hiko-chan is not actually hurt? But I saw her bleeding . . . don't you only bleed when you're hurt?"  
  
"Well, she is actually not hurt but . . . you see Naruto, once a month all girls go through this thing, it's called a girls period. It's when she . . . umm, how shall I put this."  
  
"Put what? I don't really get what you're trying to tell me Ayame- chan. Are you saying that you too bleed? You say that all girls bleed and why is that? It kinda seems nasty to me, I'll never like girls if they bleed like this once a month. To me, anything that bleeds for a week and doesn't die isn't natural. How can anything bleed for a week and not die?"  
  
Ayame sighed. 'How can I put it in a way that this headed kid can get what I'm saying.' "Naruto-kun, you will understand this when you get older . . .. So please try to understand that this kind of thing is natural."  
  
"Ok Ayame-chan, I think I get a little bit of it now."  
  
"Ok Naruto-kun, thank you for listening and now we need to start cleaning your apartment. It's so dirty in here? When was the last time you cleaned it?"  
  
"The last time I cleaned it was nearly two months ago Ayame-chan."  
  
"Two months! Naruto, get to cleaning immediately! I didn't know that you lived in such a dirty state and if I did I would of have personally done it for you. Now no more fusses and start cleaning, you can start with all the ramen cups lying around," said Ayame with finality in her voice.  
  
"Aww, do I have to? It's my house . . . "whined Naruto.  
  
"No buts, your house is too dirty. Start now or I will make it personally clear that you can never and I mean NEVER get to eat another bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's ever again." And with that said Naruto started with the cleaning like a little obedient dog too scared of the idea of never having another bowl at Ichiraku's ever again.  
  
Meanwhile Kurenai had just finished cleaning off Hiko and had laid her down on Naruto's bed naked. 'Geese, this girl has no clothes or anything! She doesn't even have a pair of underwear or bra on! Is this girl some kind of exhibitionist or something' thought Kurenai. 'and the clothes she does have are too dirty. They look like they haven't been cleaned in weeks. This girl must be related to Naruto somehow, they both seem to have the same hygienic problems, both live dirty. Oh, she's starting to wake up now.'  
  
'Arghh, what happened to me. The last thing I remember is . . .' thought Hiko as she suddenly tried to stand up.  
  
"Shhh, you had a pretty bad first experience huh? So don't take it so hard-"  
  
"SO HARD! What do you mean so hard, what has happened to me has been nothing but HELL. First, I wake up this morning and I find this kid harassing me and then I find out that "this" has happened to me. How can I stay cal--- Damn that hurts!" Hiko suddenly clutches her stomach in pain as she feels the full effect of her period. "What the Hell is happening to my BODY!" was all she could stammer before she was once again in her bed in complete pain.  
  
=Meanwhile=  
  
"Shikato! Get down here! There is a person here to see you and it's important!" yelled Nara Shikato's wife.  
  
"Yes, yes, honey." He came in to the living only to dodge punches and kicks aimed at him.  
  
"What did you do this time? Did you try to peek at the women's bath again! If you did you are going to be in so much Shikato!"  
  
"Oh no, Mrs. Nara, it'snothing like that. I just came to retrieve your husband for a mission." said the grey haired Jounin.  
  
"Retrieve him for a mission? Good, I hope you get him to work hard too. He's been staying out too late with those idiot friends of his and staying up too late! I hope I can still trust in you Kakashi."  
  
"Yes, yes, I will take good care of him and thank you for lending him to me. I know how "forceful" you can be at times Mrs. Nara." And with that Kakashi disappeared with a –poof- and Shikato with him.  
  
Meanwhile a little Kakashi could be seen talking to Shikato at a nearby restaurant.  
  
"So we're being pulled out retirement for this little job huh? Ok, Kakashi give me a few hours to get Chomaru and Inoshin to come help you in this search. It's still kind of too much though. All this for some girl who might turn out to be nothing. I wonder what's going on there in the Third's mind."  
  
"We can't argue with orders. What the Hokage says goes." replied Kakashi boredly.  
  
"Alright Kakashi, where should we meey?"  
  
"The Hokage monument." stated Kakashi as both nins departed to both do their relative duties.  
  
Back at Naruto's Apartment  
  
"Will she be alright Ayame-san?" asked Naruto worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto-kun. She'll be alright." said Ayame as she tried to assure that Hiko was alright as she saw Kurenai come out of the room. "How's everything, Kurenai-san?"  
  
"She should be alright, she just seemed to be having a real bad first period . . . I'll be back in a bit though. I'm going to get her some of my clothes to wear. She seems to have nothing to wear that's actually clean. Plus, I need to get her some 'things' to get her ready for her first time. Seriously this is the first time I've someone this old go through her first period.' Sighed Kurenai as she went outside to go buy some 'stuff' that Hiko needed.  
  
"Well, I guess everything's alright then Naruto-kun." smiled Ayame.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess and thank you for helping her out. Though I still do not know what this 'period' thing is though."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll learn later when your older."  
  
"I don't really want to . . ."

* * *

It took some time and I had a small case of writers block. I know this chapter barely has nothing in it but I should be able to get the next chapter up tonight. Trust me next chapter will BE MORE INTERESTING. Just had to get story to progress a bit.


	5. Chapter 5: Cramps

-Wished I owned them, but not mine, they are properties of their respective owner's.  
  
-Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this so far. You don't know how one single nice review makes me feel. Thanks, is all I can say in appreciation.  
  
". . ." speech  
  
'. . .' thought

* * *

"She should be alright, she just seemed to be having a real bad first period . . . I'll be back in a bit though. I'm going to get her some of my clothes to wear. She seems to have nothing to wear that's actually clean. Plus, I need to get her some 'things' to get her ready for her first time. Seriously this is the first time I've someone this old go through her first period.' Sighed Kurenai as she went outside to go buy some 'stuff' that Hiko needed.  
  
"Well, I guess everything's alright then Naruto-kun." smiled Ayame.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess and thank you for helping her out. Though I still do not know what this 'period' thing is though."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll learn later when your older."  
  
"I don't really want to . . ."  
  
Chapter 5:Cramps  
  
By Suuiren  
  
'Naruto-kun is so cute when he looks so worried.' thought Ayame as she helped clean Naruto's small apartment. It had only been a few minutes since Kurenai had left to go to her place and get the required "items" Naruto's friend needed. 'He was so cute earlier-'  
  
"What the HELL! This is impossible, how can she possibly wear this thing when it weighs a ton! It's impossible, I can't accept this." yelled Naruto all of a sudden and interrupting Ayame's thoughts.  
  
"What?" asked Ayame as she was rushing towards Naruto. "What's wrong Naruto?" Looking down upon a bedraggled Naruto as he was trying to move a giant white cape Ayame thought to herself, 'I wonder whose cape that is?'  
  
"Umm, Natsume-san, can you help me?"  
  
"Of course Naruto-kun. What's wrong?"  
  
"Anno . . . it's this cape it's too heavy."  
  
'He is soooo cute!' thought Ayame as she knelt down and tried to help Naruto pick the giant white cape but as she began to start picking up this cape she realized that it was no ordinary cape. ". . . Naruto-kun . . . is it me or is this cape a little bit TOO HEAVY?"  
  
"That's why I said, it's impossible that Hiko-chan can wear this at all. It's too heavy."  
  
"Yo brat, what do you think your doing to my cape there?" asked Hiko as she started to get of the room she was in earlier, all she had on was just a towel that barely draped over her chest and thighs. "Yo, you there, brat, I asked you a question. What do you think your doing to my cape . . . ugh, damn . . . damn cramps." Hiko agonizingly said before then again clutched her stomach and laid on the floor.  
  
"You must be Naruto-kun's friend. Nice to meet you! My name's Ayame what's your?" asked Ayame as she realized that Hiko was clutching her stomach for dear life. "Oh, how, are you alright Hiko-chan?"  
  
"Damn, do I look like I'm alright . . . ugh, so much pain. Must have sake, sake can drown out the pain. Please, sake, I need sake . . ."  
  
"Don't be silly now Hiko-chan, you know you're too young for sake and that it's illegal for me to buy sake. Besides, I'm sure that your body in its state right now can't handle any sake." smiled Ayame as she looked at HIko as she looked like she was being tortured by some invisible force. "Now, I must insist you go back to bed. You've had it rough for a first timer." said Ayame as she started picking up Hiko, "Besides your cape or cloak is dirty. I'll get it cleaned for you later."  
  
Hiko couldn't protest as her cramps were killing her. All she could do was mutter something incomprehensible and pass out once more.  
  
"Naruto-kun, come help me out here with Hiko-chan and stop playing with her cape."  
  
"Yes Ayame-san," said Naruto as he thought, 'Is Hiko-chan a superhuman? That cape weighed a LOT no normal person can wear such a heavy thing and how can a cape be that heavy?"  
  
=Meanwhile=  
  
Kurenai had been walking along for some time now. She really did get some of the needed things that Hiko needed for her first time but what bothered her was how strange Hiko was. She didn't look like it but Kurenai knew that this girl had a lot of strength, a monstrous amount, she could tell by the cloak that the girl wore. It was HEAVY to say the least and the katana that she had. That was what had worried her most, that katana, it seemed like it exuded some sort of chakra. 'It's impossible for weapons to exude chakra, or is it?' thought Kurenai as she looked at the katana that she took. 'Maybe I shouldn't have taken this but it doesn't matter I'll return it later. I'll just have Gai, Kakashi, or Asuma look at it.' Was her last thought as she entered in to the pub where the "old gang" would meet. She was still a Chuunin but Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma were already Jounins but the four of them would always meet here in the pub and today was just the day that they were supposed to meet. 'What a big coincidence today has been.'  
  
"Yo, Kurenai, there you are. We've been wondering where you were for awhile." smiled a relieved Asuma. 'Phew, almost thought I'd spend the whole entire time with Gai.'  
  
"Where's Kakashi?" asked Kurenai.  
  
"He's away at a mission right now." replied Asuma.  
  
"What!? He is!? And he didn't bother to tell me?! Always trying to out do but that's why he is my eternal rival" yelled Gai ecstatically as he gave his signature thumbs up salute to Kurenai. "Hmm, Kurenai, that's a distressing look. Is something wrong?" asked Gai all of a suddenly with a small bit of interest and worry.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," was all Kurenai could muster before she told of all of todays events starting with what began in the morning.  
  
"Hmm, what you say IS very interesting. Hah, you should introduce us to Naruto's new friend sometime. How about tomorrow?" asked Asuma.  
  
She knew what Asuma was thinking. He wanted to make sure that Naruto's friend wasn't a threat to anyone. 'He could've made it sound a bit less suspicious.'  
  
'Wow, a total babe in Konoha! Damn, I gotta see it to believe it. If it's true that she's more gorgeous than Kurenai I gotta see it to believe it!' was the only thought in Asuma's mind.  
  
'Wow, the POWER of youth! If there is such a flower in Konoha I have to go see it!' was what Gai was thinking.  
  
" . . . You two are of no real use at all. Well, I guess I better return; can't keep her waiting all this time," sighed Kurenai as she was about ready to leave, "and no, I will not introduce you two idiots to her. It's enough that's she's really having a tough time but to show her two of the lesser three pervert Jounins in Konoha would be a nightmare to anyone."  
  
"Hey, don't get the wrong idea just because we hang around Kakashi. We all know how he is with those books of his." smirked Asuma. "And besides it's not like I have enough time to read anyways and I just don't know which way Gai goes towards anyways."  
  
"What are you trying to say with that Asuma?" asked Gai incredulously. "Which way I go towards?"  
  
"Whatever you take it as Gai." Smiled Asuma as he looked at Gai trying to contemplate what Asuma was trying to tell him.  
  
' . . . idiots' was Kurenai's thought as she slowly left the place. 'Oh, I forgot to ask them about this Shirasaya Nihontou (Hiko's katana). Oh well, it's just an ordinary looking katana nothing to worry about. They probably know nothing about katanas anyways. I should probably head back and return this with all the other stuff I got.'  
  
=The next Morning=  
  
"Oh, uhmm, what happened to me? It feels as if I got hit by the Ougi by Kenshin all over again. What happened to me . . . damn Nature . . . I don't understand how women can handle this once every month. It's just as I thought, women are the TRUE MONSTERS of the human race. What kind of monster can live through this Hellish torture . . . no matter how much stamina Hiten Mitsuruugi bestows upon me, this pain is out of this world. Oh damn . . . cramps . . ." Hiko then again grabbed her stomach as her cramp attacks start beginning once again.  
  
Naruto rushed in to the room right as soon as he heard Hiko try to move. "Nee nee, you'renot supposed to move so fast so early in the morning Hiko-nee." said Naruto as he rushed towards Hiko trying to help her sit up.  
  
"Damn brat, I don't need your help, no Master of—"'Cramps! DAMN CRAMPS! . . . This is unreal!'  
  
"Stop tossing and turning around Hiko-nee. You'll only-"  
  
"SHUT UP BRAT! Your not the one feeling the cramps of HELL HERE! Itai, it hurts so much," Hiko grabs her stomach, "Ow, ow, ow, ow. . . It's not fair! Why is this happening to me!" tears start to well upon Hiko'sface. "All I ever wanted was to live the rest of my life with women and sake but . . . but . . . THIS HAD to happen!" –starts sobbing hysterically now- "Why am I CRYING –sniff-sniff- I can't control my feelings –sniff- this is –sniff- no –sniff- FAIR!"  
  
"Here Hiko-nee," says Naruto as he hands her a box of napkins.  
  
"You don't get it brat . . . before this happened –sniff- I was a respected swordsman worth fearing but . . . but now –sniff- look at ME. Nothing but a pile of tears and a stupid girl whose lost it all! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hah haaaaaaaah! I can't stand being so WEAK! I'm definitely going to kill that old witch when I find her again! Wah hah hah hah –sniffles- this is so unfair- Ugh!" Hiko faints as she all the pain and anger overcome her.  
  
"Nee, nee, Hiko-neechan, are you dead?" wonders Naruto as he incredulously walks nearer towards Hiko. "Hiko-nee? Hiko-nee? Are you alright?" Naruto is now near enough to start poking her. "Hiko-nee are you –poke- alright?" 'What is wrong with Hiko-nee? Is she possessed by a demon or something? Well, she's out cold again, might as well sit down. Hm, she's starting to move. Umm, maybe I was wrong.'  
  
-And so for the next few days Hiko spends her daysmostly in bed. She suffered horribly from her first time and needs to recuperate.-  
  
=Three days later=  
  
"Hey, what are you doing with me! Let me go! Don't you know who I AM!"  
  
"I sure do, you're a girl whose going through her first period and on top of that you're the only girl I know that has no feminine virtues. You're like a barbarian."  
  
"BARBARIAN! ME! Who do you think you're talking to in a tone like that?"  
  
"A naïve young girl who knows nothing about personal hygiene and grooming herself to look acceptable in public. I mean, look at you! You're dirty, sweaty, and when was the last time you combed your hair! I mean, just look at all the knots in your hair! You're such a wreck I don't even know where to begin!" 'Geeze, this girl is so impossible to deal with!' thought Kurenai. It had been three days since Kurenai had seen this girl and helped her out and it turned out this girl knew nothing about being a girl and so Kurenai had decided by herself that she see that this girl would know how to become a girl.  
  
'Damn this woman! She's so hard to deal with!' thought Hiko. 'Who does she think she is? Bossing me around like this when I'm like this.' Hiko's major cramps had stopped yesterday and she now felt much better and was able to do some actual walking around but when she woke up in the morning and decided to get ready to get dressed she met this woman in the streets and she had INSISTED on Hiko accompanying her to the go shopping. It wasn't her fault that she looked almost half-naked with her (male) clothes on. 'Besides who does she think she is telling me what clothes is appropriate and what is not, its not like she was the boss of me anyways.'  
  
'This is so troublesome' was what both Hiko and Kurenai thought of before going shopping.

* * *

Sorry it took longer than I thought to update! I was on an Anime Marathon Craze! I watched the whole seasons of so many anime shows it is so hard to mention. Well, to say the least I have watched over 200-275 anime episodes and movies in a 14 day span, that was about 20-40 anime episodes per day and I barely had any sleep. Well, that's all over and I plan to write again so don't worry. I just wrote this chapter to help progress the story, I have the story all planned out already and just typing it is so troublesome. LoL, but don't worry it'll make its way here sooner or later. Thanks andplz review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Together

-Wished I owned them, but not mine, they are properties of their respective owner's.  
  
". . ." speech  
  
'. . .' thought

* * *

'Damn this woman! She's so hard to deal with!' thought Hiko. 'Who does she think she is? Bossing me around like this when I'm like this.' Hiko's major cramps had stopped yesterday and she now felt much better and was able to do some actual walking around but when she woke up in the morning and decided to get ready to get dressed she met this woman in the streets and she had INSISTED on Hiko accompanying her to the go shopping. It wasn't her fault that she looked almost half-naked with her (male) clothes on. 'Besides who does she think she is telling me what clothes is appropriate and what is not, its not like she was the boss of me anyways.'  
  
'This is so troublesome' was what both Hiko and Kurenai thought of before going shopping.  
  
Chapter 6: Falling Together  
  
By Suiiren  
  
"Kakashi, Hayate, how are things going on your current mission?"  
  
"It has not gone well, Hokage-sama, this girl is just as elusive as you said. Neither me nor Hayate have been able to get a track on this girl yet. Neither did the "trio" get any loser to this. All our searching have proven fruitless as of yet but I am confident we will find her."  
  
"I see, so no results as of yet."  
  
"Don't worry Hokage-sama. I, Hayate, shall find this girl no matter what."  
  
"I have no doubts about your abilities, but proceed with caution. Its already been three days and for all we know she could of gotten what she wanted."  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama."  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
=Meanwhile in the market section of Konoha=  
  
"DAMN IT! You're not going to make me do this! There is no way in Heaven or Hell am I going to put this on! You'd have to kill me first to make me wear this stuff, it's just too degrading for a Proud warrior like me to wear ANY of those things" yells Hiko as she points towards a small pile of bras and panties.  
  
"Why are you so difficult! You rather be naked than covered up! Do you like the idea that your half naked in public and what's this about being to good to wear these!" yells Kurenai as she picks up a handful of panties and bras and throws it at Hiko. "Don't think so highly of yourself! Stop being so indecent."  
  
"So highly of myself? What about you! You think you can just drag me all the way out here and force these things on me! Here, maybe you like to try them on yourself!" yells an enraged Hiko as she starts throwing other pairs of panties and bras at Kurenai. "I'm old enough to take care of myself you know?"  
  
"Take care of yourself? How can you take care of yourself when your half- naked, poor, and in such bad condition. Have you even thought about how bad you smell yet!"  
  
"Ara?" 'Now that I think about it I have been wandering the roads of this world about a month now. Well, besides that I haven'ttaken a bath yet and have not changed my clothes during that time period. Hmm, come to think of it' Hiko takes a sniff of her armpits and collapses. "Ara? I, I, I stink! DAMN IT!"  
  
"Umm, miss, if your not going to shop here please . . . "  
  
"Please what? Do I smell too bad for you to do business!" glares Hiko as she slowly approaches the shop owner with a crazed expression and death glaring eyes.  
  
"What, what are you doing! Are you crazy!" yells a surprised Kurenai when she sees a homicidal Hiko attacking the shop owner. "You crazy girl get off of him!"  
  
"Ahh, get her off of me!" screamed the owner frantically.  
  
"Don't think you can go around and treating me like a rag doll all you want you dirty old man!"  
  
"I never said such a thing!"  
  
"You were implying it you old bastard!" yelled Hiko as she was pried off of the store owner by Kurenai.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, so sorry for troubling you. Please accept my apologies and we'll be getting these. Please!"  
  
= Ninja Academy, Naruto's Thoughts/Flashback =  
  
'Heaven, I must of really been in Heaven these past three days. Well,not really, I had to slave all around because of the needs of Hiko- chan . . . but . . . for the first time in my life I was needed. No I was wanted, I existed, I mattered, I was NEEDED for the first time in my life. I did something that mattered to someone else and my existence was recognized and, and for the first time in my life that is all that matters . . ..' thinks Naruto as he lazily remembes the past three days he helped out Hiko-chan.  
  
That time . . .  
  
"What the HELL is this! I ask for food and all I get is ramen!" yells Hiko as she throws a boiling hot cup of ramen at Naruto. "I said FOOD not this junk you eat!"  
  
Naruto barely manages to dodge the bowl of ramen as he yells back, "You busu! All I am trying to do is help you and this is how you repay me? Why won't you get up yourself and make your own food," Naruto then proceeds to cradle his stomach and sticks his tongue out at Hiko murmuring, "does it hurt too much here!"  
  
"Temme, you dare insult me! You wouldn't be saying that if you were feeling this pain!"  
  
"So, want to make something of it?"  
"That's it brat! Eat this!"  
  
"Ara . . .?" was all that Naruto was able to spout as he sees Hiko jump out of his bed and smack him on the head with her fist at God-like speed sending him flying in to the skies of Konoha.  
  
"Stupid brat, that's what you get for . . . Oh NO! With the brat sky high who's going to make me my dinner!" realizes Hiko as she falls on the floor with a giant sweatdrop on her head.  
  
Or that other time she met . . .  
  
"HELLO! Konoha's Green Beast of Passion has come to visit this fabled flower that has been under stress as of late!" yells Gai as he barges in to Naruto's home  
  
"Gai, I told many times before that Hiko-chan does not want to see you!" yells Kurenai as she tries to get to Gai to stop her from getting to Hiko.  
  
"What are you saying? Who wouldn't want to see Konoha's Green Beast of Passion as he comes to visit them in their springtime of youth," As he grabs Hiko's hand as he sees her sitting down on the couch trying to drink some tea with Ayame. "Eh?" stumbles Gai as he sees a demonic-looking Hiko grabbing her Shirisaiya Nihonto.  
  
"Nee, Hiko-chan, what does he mean by Spingtime of Youth?" asks Naruto to Hiko.  
  
"Nee, nee, Hiko- chan please calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean 'that' he said when he said springtime of youth." says Ayame nervously.  
  
"Springtime of Youth?" mumbles a demon eyed Hiko.  
  
"Of course! The Springtime of Youth! When a girl learns to be a woman and sheds all the inhibitions of girlishness and –"  
  
"Do-Ryu-SEN!!!" yells Hiko as she blasts Gai with the Hiten Mitsuruugi technique that sends him flying across the living room breaking through the front door where Asuma was standing and sends the both streaking off into the skies like a fat giant green rocket.  
  
'This girl is something else!' Kurenai thinks as she sees her two 'friends' fly across the sky.  
  
"He he he," giggles Ayame, "I guess Hiko-chan wasn't ready to hear of Gai-sans explanation of the Springtime of Youth yet."  
  
Hiko then gives a death glare towards Ayame and sheathes her sword.  
  
"Please, Hiko-chan, you perfectly know well what's going. There's no need to 'it' from coming out," and by 'it' she meant Hiko-chan's womanhood.  
  
"Hmm, I merely mistook him for some large green exotic beast on the loose and felt that I had to deal with him before anyone was hurt."  
  
"Sure, whatever makes you happy Hiko-chan. I think that was kind of cute of you to get mad so easily when he mentioned shedding all the girlish inhibitions and you attacked him. It was so CUTE! I wish I had a camera, it was a picture perfect moment the expression on your face."  
  
"Your not listening to me are you?" mumbles a defeated Hiko.  
"Women. Are. Scary." was the only thing that Naruto was able to whisper to himself as he sees Kurenai sit back down and start sipping tea like nothing had ever occurred. He then slowly gets up and starts getting tools to fix his broken down door.  
  
He didn't even want to remember that moment in the bathroom when Hiko- chan was about to take a bath but stopped due to his untimely entrance. Needless to say there was a lot of pain and regret on his part. Or the other time when he . . . shivers  
  
= End Thoughts/Flashback =  
  
"Oi, class! School is over for today! Everyone can go home now! Except for you Naruto, I need to talk to you about your three days of absence." shouts Iruka.  
  
"Aww, Iruka-sensei, I got to get home early to make dinner or else Hiko-chan is going to kill me."  
  
"Don't 'Aww, Iruka-sensei' me kid. You have an obligation to make up those missing days and I intend to teach in todays special after school lesson."  
  
"But . . .."  
  
"No buts I said! Now hurry up or your really never going to catch up to this class!"  
  
"Yes, sensei." Murmurs a defeated Naruto as he slowly walks away for his make-up class.  
  
=Hokage Tower, Hours Later=  
  
'Hmm, today I've finished early again as well' thinks the Hokage as he sees the sun beginning to go down on the horizon. 'I think I should check up on Naruto, its been awhile and I should not slack off on my promise now.'  
  
Just then as the Third was about to get out of his seat and move comes a sudden –puff-.  
  
"Why, Kakashi, Hayate, Shikato, Chomaru, and Inoshin too! What are all of you here for so late? Come here to give up on your mission? Well, I should guess so. It's already been three days and-"  
  
"No, Hokage-sama, we came here to talk. We came here to talk about what this person may have wanted and there is only one lead left that we have not yet investigated . . . for respect of the Fourth. Naruto." states Hayate calmly.  
  
"This surprises me greatly. Why might you think that this person is after Naruto? There are only a few who know about Kyuubi outside this village and why would anyone want Naruto?"  
  
"Because he is the last person we would least expect anything to happen to . . ." interrupts Kakashi.  
  
". . . I see your point."  
  
"Please, Hokage-sama, let us investigate this. If it is fruitless then I would think that that person who made it in here got in here by luck. It would put my mind at ease that I did not let in some assassin and –"says Hayate as he is suddenly interrupted by Kakashi.  
  
"And I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to have happened to Sensei's Legacy." interrupted Kakashi.  
  
"Kids these days, I told them not to worry and that all these two were doing were some excess worrying. I mean, who would possibly want anything to do with Naruto-"  
  
"I see, well, I was just going myself to see Naruto right away right now," as the Thrid interrupts Shikato. "But I am pretty sure myself that nothing would happen."  
  
"Well, then. After that us three can go back into retirement and my wife has been getting a bit worse about this mission easy mission taking too long." Smiles Shikato as he say that.  
  
"I see, your still whipped by that woman." mentions Inoshin.  
  
"At least mine doesn't possess me when she's mad." smirks back Shikato and hinting at the use of the possession technique of the Yamanaka family.  
  
"I don't get you two, marrying such bossy women when you should of married one who could cook. I'll never get you two." remarks Chomaru.  
  
"Hey now." Remarks both Inoshin and Shikato.  
  
"Would you three shut up!" yells Hayate. "Can't you see that the Third is already ahead of us because of you three idiots!" pointing towards the place where the Third use to be at. "Now shut up, now we got to do some catching up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, as long as we get there." mentions a lazy Kakashi.  
  
'Idiots.' Was all that Hayate could think of.  
  
=Meanwhile not far out from Konoha=  
  
"So, today's the day isn't it? The day I get to take that fox away forever and claim him as mine." mumbles a black cloaked figure maniacally.  
  
"Ku ku ku, don't be so hasty, Hao. We still have some time before nightfall." 'Besides I have my own agenda to check upon tonight. Tonight I will be free of you and your special 'group.'  
  
"What? Are you not excited to be home again? Aren't you just dying to see this place burnt down? If we are successful tonight, I will make sure that this place is burnt down and that no one will survive. You can call it my 'gift' to you."  
  
"Heh, whatever you say. Just remember to not burn down this village's Hidden scrolls, it holds a lot of secrets that could be of use to us."  
  
"Hmph, still after that damned dream of yours after all these years? Even after you joined Akatsuki . . . Oh, well I guess it can't be helped can it, Orochimaru?"  
  
"Ku ku ku, whatever you say, just remember to not be too easily seen when we start. What we need now is surprise, stealth, and speed. I would not want to be 'burdened' by you."  
  
"Hmm, whatever. With 'that' in my possession, nothing can stop me tonight." was all that was said as the two members of Akatsuki loomed over Konoha.  
  
= Near the Academy =  
  
"Where is it, that woman said that that academy would be near here somewhere." Mumbled Hiko to herself dressed in her new outfit. 'Damn, that woman for making me wear this thing. Damn thing, I don't know how women wear these tight things. Like I always suspected, behind all their feminine façade they are monsters.' thought Hiko to herself as she looked upon her new Kimono. It was a black kimono with the design of a blue dragon representing Seiryuu, it wrapping itself all along the Kimono. The kimono made Seiryuu look like it was swimming in a sea of stars as there were also golden star designs on the kimono as well, it looked as endless as the skies if you kept your eyes on it. The dress was exquisitely designed and Hiko couldn't still believe that she got it for free. 'That woman was lucky she got me in to this thing. If only it wasn't for my clothesbeing too dirty this thing would not be here.' Thought Hiko in defeat as her thoughts were about the whereabouts of his old clothes, except her cape, she had kept it at Naruto's place. 'Where are you brat.'  
  
It was getting dark now and Naruto had been training all day and while Iruka-sensei had already left. Naruto had decided to stay behind and practice some more. 'Besides, no one will come looking for me.' He was now on the swing next to the academy now swinging slowly in its place. 'Its not like I really matter too. Its not as if . . . why am I the one always alone? Its not fair. For once I wishd that I had parents to go home to, to not have to be looked at with those eyes, what is wrong with me that would cause so many people to look at me in anger. Why does everyone hate me so? Everyone hates me, maybe, except maybe, her. What is so different about her that makes me feel this way . . . that I actually have a point in trying now and that she. No, she's going to leave soon anyways, she's probably somewhere else now because she packed all her belongings this morning and . . . ' tears start welling up in Naruto's eyes as he thinks about going home tonight and not actually seeing Hiko.  
  
"Oi brat! There you are!"  
  
'Hm?"  
  
"Yo brat! Are you trying to ignore me! Even when I, myself, the mighty master of Hiten Mitsuruugi came to look for you?" yells Hiko.  
  
"Hiko-chan? Why? Why did you come here to look for me?"  
  
"Oro?" borrowing the phrase from his baka deshi as he is confused by this question.  
  
"Why, why would you come here to look for me? Why am I so despised by everyone? Why do they always give me cold stares as if I don't even exist. Why, why are they like that? When I try to ask Iruka-sensei these questions he just shrus it off and tells me I will know some day but . . .. Please, tell me Hiko-nee!?" yelled Naruto in desperation.  
  
'Baka, the boy is now questioning his existence. Was this because of me? Whatever the cause this boy could use a small lesson on the principles of Hiten Mitsuruugi. He obviously needs it. Why am I aways stuck with these bleeding hearts people.'thinks Hiko as he sees his baka deshi all over again. 'Just like an idiot like Kenshin to not value or know how important life is until it was already too late.'  
  
"Baka, why would I not look for you?"  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"Look at me, look at all these bags I'm holding, who do you think his job is to carry all these? I'm still not fully recovered from my predicament so who do you thinks purpose I'd to carry these? Besides you're the one who has the key and what's this with your not worth it? Why would you think that? Just because a few or even the whole village does not recognize you does not mean they hold any sway over your life. It only happens when you let them and when that happens you leave yourself out to dry. You should NEVER let that happen!" pointing towards Naruto now. "No matter how much pressure people put on you, you are still you, you baka. No matter what, rain, sleet, war, hate, prejudice, you Naruto are still Naruto. You should know that it is the will of life that is greater than anything. That the will to keep on living, to keep on fighting whatever bad hand fate deals you and whatever hardship comes your way that you know that you are still alive and are able to change it because you are ALIVE! It is the will to live that will surpass all else! So what if they say a bad thing or two to you! Just show them that you are worth it and not give in to their petty whims! I see in your eyes that you crave being acknowledged and that you hold a potential that is greater than any in this village that has to offer but you are held back by your belief of self-worthlessness! Well, the first step in being acknowledged is to acknowledge yourself first! Just don't let others acknowledge you so that in the future you can be used as tool! The first step to being recognize is to recognize yourself first! What you have in here," pointing to her head and heart, "are more important than anything else! First learn to love yourself first and know that if you believe in yourself no matter what you can change fate! That is the most core reason that we, the Masters of Hiten Mitsuruugi, believe in! When you have totally mastered your mind and soul, Heaven and Earth itself will present themselves to your feet! The will to live is stronger than any other force in Nature and if you truly believe in that you can become such a force of Nature that you can even change Fate! The will to live and believe in yourself, nothing and no one can beat you once you have realized that! Just don't fall to the whims of other and do what they say, that's the same as dying! You can always die. It's living that takes courage.(Kenshin, a quote from Kenshin.) Now, muster up some courage and carry all my bags for me."  
'First learn to love yourself first and know that if you believe in yourself no matter what you can change fate! That is the most core reason that we, the Masters of Hiten Mitsuruugi, believe in! When you have totally mastered your mind and soul, Heaven and Earth itself will present themselves to your feet! The will to live is stronger than any other force in Nature and if you truly believe in that you can become such a force of Nature that you can even change Fate! The will to live and believe in yourself, nothing and no one can beat you once you have realized that!' Was the only thing that went through to Naruto's mind. 'Is this why Hiko-chan is so strong, because she believes in herself no matter what, because she first acknowledged herself, because her will to live and will to believe in herself is this strong? Can I ever become strong like her? She did say 'you hold a potential that is greater than any in this village that has to offer' so maybe one day I can be strong like her, just maybe. Maybe one day I can become like her, a force of Nature to be respected. But how can someone like her be a force of Nature?'  
  
Hiko stood there now looking at the boy, he was silent and that only meant two things either he got it or he didn't. 'What a baka . . ..' thought Hiko.  
  
"You know what Hiko-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I finally know what women are good for."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"All women are good for is sitting around and complaining!"  
  
"Temme! You dirty little rat! How dare you call me lazy! A complaintive lazy one at that too!"  
  
"Nyah, nyah," Naruto sticks out his tongue at Hiko as he starts to run away. "Hiko-BAACHAN is getting too old to catch me! Carry your own luggage BAACHAN!"  
  
"Baachan? You dare call me a BAACHAN! How dare you!" yells Hiko as she starts racing off to catch Naruto, with all her luggage on her. "Your going to pay for that brat! Where do you get off saying that someone like me is a BAACHAN!"  
  
"Because you are at the end of your 'Springtime of your Youth' BAACHAN!"  
  
"TEMME! When I catch you you're gonna boil for this! I'm going to have the largest naruto (which also means fishcake) in all of history in my bowl of ramen tonight! Get back here you, you, you BAKAKAGE!"  
  
"Bakakage?" says Naruto aloud before bursting into a round of laughter but by then it was too late.  
  
"Caught you my little ramen topping!" says Hiko menacingly as she crunches her knuckles and what Naruto saw to be a look of HUNGER on the face on Hiko.  
  
"Anno . . .."  
  
"Shut UP!" yelled Hiko as she started to pummel Naruto each oblivious to how both their lives were a bit changed for each other. 

Naruto, going through a few days of Heaven and feeling the golden warmth of being needed. Even if it was more slavery than actually anything else. It was better than being seen as nothing and besides . . . why did this girl have so much influence over him? This was the first time in his life that he ever really felt this way. 'My first ever precious person who really accepted for who I am. Is that it has she really become such a precious person to me so soon? Yes, she has."

Hiko, having to wander around for about a month before meeting up with this boy that so reminded her of her own baka deshi and going through the first three days of this 'period' had really opened her eyes about what women were really like. She started to understand why men could never understand women because she couldn't even understand. That she, unlike when she was a man, had to portray some sort of public decentcy and now even her own body had become an enigma to herself. She wanted to know and understand what the term 'womanhood' really meant. Even if she really were a man on the inside she knew this would be a good learning experience. Now she understood why women acted the way they did a bit more.

"Teh, women are amazing!" said Hiko and Naruto together without even realizing it.

"What did you say?" looking at each other and saying that at the same time and what came next . . .

. . . The end of this chapter!

* * *

WooT! Finally finished a chapter! Well, I had a friend read this and she told me to take out the shopping part of this chapter. I might probably add it as a bonus chapter or whatnot if people want it though. Well I covered significant ground on this chapter and the next chapter will feature the first REAL fight scene in this fan fic. Who do you think it is going to be that is fighting? Ahahaha, won't tell, it'll spoil it but kep guessing and things will make more sense when the fic goes in further deeper in to the story. Plz review and thanks for all those who have read this fic so far and submitted a review. Oh and just tell me if you guys wanna read the shopping part, I'll add it in as a bonus chapter if you do. Well, I'll add the next part soon . . . 


	7. Chapter 7: Twilight Dragon Awakens

-Wished I owned them, but not mine, they are properties of their respective owner's.  
  
". . ." speech  
  
'. . .' thought

* * *

Chapter 7: Twilight Dragon Awakens  
  
By Suiiren  
  
It was night now in Konoha and all was silent. There were few people astir, even if this was a Hidden Ninja Village. No one, but two figures could be seen walking in the darkened streets of Konoha. They were obviously oblivious to those that would seek them out tonight but their ignorance would soon be shattered.  
  
"Nee, nee, Hiko-chan, what did you think about Ichiraku's?" asked an excited Naruto.  
  
"It was mediocre, I'd much rather have preferred soba." replied Hiko. She had agreed to go to this Ichiraku place after she had met up with Naruto at the Academy. She had to admit the boy was a really sorry sight when she saw him buy now it was alright again with the boy. 'The boy sure does recover fast.' she thought. Though what bothered her most was how he told her about how the village treated him while they were eating out at Ichiraku's. 'People, no matter what time or generation hate and persecution are always rampant. Even in this place where they value 'peace' so much. There really must be no difference in people anywhere or anytime. They are all di-'  
  
"Hokage?!" said a startled Naruto interrupting Hiko's thoughts.  
  
"Oi, there you are Naruto. I've been looking for you for some time now but I knew I would find you near here. Your favorite place to eat, that's what Iruka told me. Ho ho ho." chuckled the old Third Hokage. "Oh, who is your pretty friend there Naruto?" signaling towards Hiko as she stood there looking at the two interact.  
  
"Oh yeah, anno . . . well she's umm . . .."  
  
"A relative of Naruto's!" blurted Hiko quickly. 'Baka! What am I thinking saying that! Of course they'll know that I'm not his relative. He's an orphan for goodness sake,' but that was all she could think of in such a short notice of time. No one had really paid any attention towards her and Naruto so far so when he asked who she was and what relation she had with Naruto she kind of freaked out and the answer she blurted out was testament to her surprise. 'Baka, what kind of master swordsmen are if you get surprised so easily and-.'  
  
"Ah, I see," said the Third as he thought about the moment for a second. 'It can't be true, the Fourth was an orphan just like Naruto when he grew up. This girl obviously doesn't know a thing about Naruto or the Fourth but who is she? More important, why would she say that . . . or what if the Fourth really did have some sort of unknown family? No, no, that can't be true. I'm pretty sure the Fourth would tell us something like this if it were really important or maybe not. I don't know, the Fourth sure liked to keep his secrets all due to his upbringing . . . just like Naruto's.' "So are you saying that you are related to Naruto? By blood or are you something else?" asked the Hokage suspiciously as he started to push Naruto behind him.  
  
Naruto was just as shocked as he heard Hiko say that she was part of his family. A part of him was actually overjoyed to have heard those words. Even though they were most likely said to not to try to bring any attention to her. But still those words that Hiko said out of surprise still had a profound affect upon Naruto's psyche. 'Can it be? Can she really be a part of my family . . . no, she is a stranger who just wandered in to my life three days ago. But why do I feel like this when she said that we were family? Can it be that I, that I really want her to be my, my, to be part of my family. If she were I wouldn't be alone anymore and I would not have to go through a lot of things alone anymore.'  
  
It was true that Naruto felt this way because of just three days. Because in those three days he went through something that most people who didn't understand what loneliness felt like never felt before, he didn't feel lonely and he had a purpose. It was a small purpose and he got yelled at a lot but it was a purpose, something that no one else would give him. Something he felt that only he could do and he did it. 'I think that's why I am starting to like you so much Hiko-nee, even if you scream at me, even if you throw ramen bowls at me, and even if you hit me sometimes, I think I am starting to slowly like you . . . maybe even starting to love you. Even if you yell at, you do it because you recognize me unlike so many others who tell me to get lost or disappear. You yell at me to exist, to do something for you, to really exist and help you out, even though it is being your servant, it's better than telling me to not exist. You recognized me for who I am and because of that I am eternally grateful.'  
  
"Well are you related to Naruto by blood or are you really after something else? Do you really think you can take away our Naruto here? I don't know what your reasons are but if you think you can fool me. You're out of your mind because, because I definitely knew that 'he' didn't have any relatives!" said the Third a bit angered now that someone would have the gall to think that they could fool him. "And if you are thinking of doing something to Naruto here . . . you don't even know what I'm going to do to you." finished the Third with finality in his voice.  
  
Hiko was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do, the tone and finality in his voice was enough for Hiko to understand that what he said was both a threat and demand of information. But she didn't know what to say. 'What could I say now. What can I possibly say now to dig myself out of this hole now.' Hiko thought.  
  
"I would have understood it if you were really family of Naruto but I know that for certain Naruto is the last of his line left. If whatever you're here for involves Naruto or it destabilizes the peace here. I will most certainly not forgive you."  
  
Still no response from Hiko.  
  
"Yare, yare, you two are so loud I could have heard you two a block away." said Kakashi suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
  
'Another one. Damn I got to- What the . . . I can't move! What's happening here!'  
  
"I wouldn't try to move there if I were you young lady." says Shikato as he slowly starts moving out of the darkness now with his Shadow Bind technique on Hiko now. "This here is the famous Shadow Bind Technique of Konoha and now that you're trapped in it I suggest that you not do anything rash here because at any moment I can break that little neck of yours."  
  
"Is she the one, Hayate?" asks Kakashi to Hayate.  
  
"Yes, she definitely is the one. She's dressed up now and looks far much different but she definitely is the one. The one who got past the gates a few days ago." replies Hayate.  
  
= A little distance off =  
"Orochimaru, can you feel that. I feel the presence of six very strong ninjas. They are most likely Jounins. Do you think they have caught on to us yet?"  
  
"Humph, not yet Hao but it does seem that they are in a combat-like situation. They must be in some sort of confrontation. Let us go check it out, we may never know what we can find there." 'Sarutobi-sensei, I'm coming for you, you better be prepared' thought Orochimaru as he knew that the presence that he felt was really his old sensei's presence.  
  
"You sure about that Orochimaru?"  
  
"Yes, Let's. We can't keep our new prey waiting too long."  
  
'Hmm, that's weird of Orochimaru to change plans like this but if it interests him it might be more than it seems. I'll agree with you for now Orochimaru.' thought Hao as he began to follow Orochimaru in to the darkness of Konoha.  
  
= Back to Hiko and everyone else =  
  
Naruto was scared now. 'What are they going to do to Hiko-chan?' he thought as he saw what going in front of him. 'What is the Hokage doing here and why was he acting so strange and what were these other ninjas here? More importantly what do they want with Hiko-chan?' He was too scared now that all he could do was watch what was going on.  
  
"I'm asking you a serious question here now. What do you want with Naruto?" demanded Kakashi once more. 'How can a girl like this get into Konoha unnoticed' thought Kakashi. 'Well whatever the reason I won't let her do anything to sensei's last legacy. I would die first before I let anything happen to what sensei died for.' now pulling out a kunai.  
  
"Well, really now, is there really a need to get this rough. All I did was just have some ramen and spend some time with the brat. Is that so wrong here or is it because of something else you people know and think is too dangerous for me to be near the boy?" replied Hiko rather arrogantly.  
  
"Why you, you think this is all fun and games!" yelled an angered Hayate. "Do you think you can come in here and think you can do whatever you want? Besides, we know that you want more than to just spend more that just 'time' with this brat. I mean, no one in their right mind would come near this brat. If you knew what this brat really was then you, you wouldn't even have come near this, this DEMON! So there is only one thing left, to sway the boy into your favor and use him against us to destroy the peace that we tried so hard to establish!"  
  
"Hayate! SILENCE!" commanded the Third. He wouldn't allow all those things to be said around Naruto. 'No, if the Fourth would of heard these things said about Naruto he would turn over in his grave. I shouldn't let Naruto hear this.'  
  
"But-"  
  
"You heard the Hokage. Shut up boy!" yelled an angered Inoshin. He had heard enough from Hayate in that little speech of his and it made his mouth taste bad. 'If the Fourth were to have heard that . . . he would have been most unhappy with me and all of Konoha. Sorry Fourth for taking so long in trying to stand up for you now, even though it was really pathetic of me.' thought Inoshin as memories of what happened in the past started to resurface in his mind.  
  
"As I said earlier, what are you doing here and what do you want with Naruto? Who do you work for? It's too rare for someone to get in to Konoha unnoticed and then to find you here with Naruto. This is all too suspicious and if you are to tell us the truth here and now I will promise that you will be judged fairly later. As sad as it sounds . . . I don't want to say this but . . . no one in Konoha will want to do anything with Naruto but those on the outside will only want to use him for what he has. So please, tell us. Why are you here?" stated the Third with his ultimatum.  
  
'What? What is happening here? Why are they staring at Hiko-chan like everyone else in Konoha stares at me? Is Hiko-chan a bad person? Did she do something bad? No, no it was because of me that Hiko-chan is in this situation. They said what did she want with me and she told them but they did not listen. It really is because of me isn't it? Am I really that bad of a person . . . am I a poison that will destroy all those who get near me like my parents? I didn't even know them but my parents must of somehow died because of me because, because everyone calls me a demon. They call me a demon and blame for so many things . . . is that it? Am I really a demon, a poison that will destroy the lives of those who get too close to me? Why is it always me? Why? Why can't I just have someone who accepts me for who I am?  
  
But I do, don't I? She accepts for who I am and even treated me like I existed. She was the first person to recognize me as me and she even told me that. Then why is it that the Third and everyone else is so mad at her? Iruka-sensei recognizes me but not the way she does, in three days she made me see how it was like to be needed. To help someone out, to give all of myself without a question. Is that it, is it because of that I am feeling like this? Is it because I gave all of myself to her, that I-, that I-, that I love her? But why can't I say it? Why can't I do anything? Why is it that I am so weak? Please, anyone out there who is listening to my silent plea. Please, help Hiko-chan out.'  
  
"Well?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"Didn't I already tell you? I came here for no particular reason and just saw this brat. Then I just decided to stay a few days longer than I would of thought. It's not my fault that he invited me himself to stay with him for a few days. I mean, if I, a poor and homeless swordsman, were to not have accepted a free offer of shelter and food that would make me the biggest baka around. He called, I answered." replied Hiko.  
  
"That's it, enough of your lies. I know that you came here for another reason. If I you won't tell us while we're merciful then I guess I'll just have to cut it out of you!" yelled and infuriated Hayate. 'Who does she think she is! She's trapped and still she uses that lame excuse to try to get away. No one in their right mind would want to have anything to do with a MONSTER like him, no, a DEMON like him.' thinking of Naruto.  
  
"Now Hayate, try to calm down." said Kakashi cautiously. 'This thing is getting out of hand here. Hayate is getting too worked up for this. If this continues we won't know what might occur. Hayate might actually try to kill her.' thought Kakashi as he looked upon Hayate. He was in a foul mood now and his hand was firmly on his katana now. 'One false move and he could do anything, better make sure that won't happen.' Thought Kakashi again as he put his kunai away thinking that he should first calm down Hayate first before proceeding onwards. 'It's not helping anyone if it goes one like this. Gotta keep a cool and open mind, isn't that it sensei?' thought Kakashi as he was going to try to calm Hayate down but it was too late as what came out of Hiko's mouth blew Hayate overboard.  
  
"You baka! Aren't you listening to a single word I'm trying to say here! Stop trying to think that you are the absolute avatar of justice and what you say is right. Stop thinking so highly of yourself for being so ignorant. You don't know anything and yet you proceed to think that you know everything! Are you so stubborn and ignorant that you have forgotten about compassion and keeping an open mind!"  
  
"You, you, you BITCH! How dare you proceed to think that of me! You don't know what it's like to be me. So don't just presume you know me! I don't care what happens to me now, even if they kill me or exile me! I'll kill you!" yelled a fully enraged Hayate as he charged towards Hiko.  
  
'Hiko-chan!' thought Naruto. 'I must go do something or Hiko-chan's going to- . . . or she is going to die! I can't let the first person who treated me like a human being for the first time die like this!'  
  
"SHIKATO! Turn your jutsu off before you get hit by Hayate!" yelled Inoshin desperately as he saw Hayate run towards Hiko Hell bent on killing her. 'You damn fool! You let your demotion and pride get in the way of your straight thinking!' thought Inoshin of Hayate as he was trying his best to rush to his life-long friend Shikato before it was too late. 'Please, don't die! I couldn't stand it if me and Chomaru are to tell your wife that you were killed by your own comrade on a supposed 'easy' mission. It would hurt your wife and kid too much, including me.'  
  
"Hayate! STOP!" yelled the Hokage desperately. It was already too late because by the time it was already occurring Hayate had already had a running start and the Hokage was too old to move fast enough to stop him and Kakashi was too far behind of Hayate to try to stop him. 'Oh, Lord, what are we about to do here? Can I forgive myself if this girl who seems so important to Naruto dies, no gets murdered? No, if that were to happen I- No! I must not think of it that way. Somehow, someway, I will stop HIM!' thought the Third as he was about to gather all his chakra to his feet before he realized. 'Where's Naruto? What the? Oh no!" thought the Third as could clearly see Naruto rushing in between Hiko and Hayate at an incredible speed. 'His will to protect her is forcing his body to move at that speed! He's not even using chakra to try move faster. That's his own doing!' thought the Third as he saw what was about to happen and tried his best to try to stop it.  
  
'What the? What was that that just by past me? Oh no, NARUTO! He's going to try to stop Hayate by himself!? NO! He's going to sacrifice himself to protect this girl! Oh God NO! If that were to happen he would never forgive himself for failing his sensei so horribly. Oh PLEASE let me get there before him!' thought Kakashi frantically as he tried to increase chakra to his feet and catch up to Naruto at the same time.  
  
"You wench take THIS!" yells Hayate blindly as he swings his katana mindlessly in rage towards Hiko's heart.  
  
'I guess this is it. I never would of thought that I died this way but I don't regret any moment of this. That kid sure helped me through this rough time of mine. I guess this is the end of the 13th Master of the way of Hiten Mitsuruugi.' Was Hiko's last thought s before . . .  
  
-!PIERCE!- the sound of blood squirts and splatters everywhere as it hits its target.  
  
'What the? I don't feel anything? Is this how death feels?' thinks Hiko slowly as she starts to open her, only to see the horror in front of her.  
  
"Oh PLEASE NOW!" yelled Hatake Kakashi as he finally reached the scene and grabs Hayate by the should to only to slam him into the nearest building. He didn't want to see what had happened, he only wanted to restrain Hayate now before he did anything else that was stupid.  
  
"What the? How am I still alive? Inoshin! I knew you would come save me." said Shikato happily but he looked only to see a look of dread and pain in his friends face.  
  
Chomaru came up slowly to grab both his friends' shoulders. "No, Inoshin wasn't the one who saved, it was . . . "  
  
"Oh my God! What have we done! He was the Fouth's . . .. He was the Fouth's . . . and we let him die!" tears start welling up in the Thirds face as he looks stops and looks at the scene.  
  
Naruto had saved her, Naruto had risked his life, gambled it with all his might so that one more time he could have been of use to the person who had meant so much to him in so little time. He slowly smiles andlooks upon the face of Hiko in peace.  
  
"Why? Why brat, WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Why did you throw your life away to save me! You should have tried to save your own life first! To have the will to live is the strongest emotions all humans have! So, why did you do it brat!" yells Hiko as he grabs Naruto with his arms and takes the katana that was inside his chest.  
  
"Because, -coughs, spits out blood- because Hiko-chan said that we were family. Even though you may not have meant it, it made me happy to know that someone had actually said that. You, you're my first precious person that meant more to me than anyone ever has . . . you gave me a purpose and I realized that I was not yet strong enough to acknowledge myself like you. But I did have a large will to live but I had a larger will to have you live Hiko-nee. I've been alone all this time and in three days you showed me how it was to have a purpose in life, to exist, you acknowledged me for who I was and not like the village people who only looked upon me with cold eyes. The loneliness I felt before was beat out of me as you came into my life –cough- Please," says Naruto now looking at Kakashi and the Third, "don't hurt Hiko-chan, she really did just come and spent some time with me and, and showed me how valuable –cough- how valuable it was to l-o-o-o-v-e-e-e so-me on-e w-a-s. So please," tears now in Naruto's eyes, "she didn't come here to do bad things like you think she will to me . . .."  
  
"Shh, quiet now Naruto," said Hiko solemnly. "Here this is for you," handing him a tea cup with an engraving of a fox, "I was going to give you this as a gift when I left and that woman(Kurenai) thought that this suited you best. I don't know why, but no soul should get to Nirvana without feeling for the first time what it is like to receive something from someone else. Call it love or whatever foolish feeling you think it is but . . .."  
  
"Thank you Hiko-nee, that's the first time you've ever said my name right. . . Thank you." says Naruto as he slowly drifts off in to unconsciousness.  
  
"Naruto . . .." said the Third slowly but what the Third felt in a matter of a few seconds scared him more than anything he had felt in a long time. 'Chakra, a massive amount of it! It almost feels like the massive amount that a demon would exude!' thinks the Third as he looks at the direction of the flow and sees a HUGE amount of blue chakra surrounding Hiko. Her eyes were now all tinted blue, a testament to how much chakra there was.  
  
'What is going on?' thought Kakashi.  
  
". . . I thought that I would never have to see another child die in front of me." thoughts of Naruto and old memories of the time he first met Kenshin re-enter his mind. A part of him he had not visited in a long time. "How much blood must be spilt before this diseased world understands that the way towards peace and stability is not through force but compassion. That war and bloodshed only begets more bloodshed in the end. Stupid." was what Hiko said as she stood there.  
  
"Inoshin, what's going on?" asked Shikato with a bit of fear and amazement in his voice.  
  
"I don't know Shikato."  
  
"Oh my goodness, this amount of chakra is impossible. It feels as if a tsunami were about to hit, what have we done? Have we awoken the wrath of the sleeping dragon?" said the Third worriedly as he knew now that every single person in Konoha was awake now. The chakra alone was much larger that the Third had and anyone else he could think of. "Is this person some sort of force of Nature? Can it be that such people with this much power actually exist?"  
  
Kakashi had taken off his protector and looked at Hiko with his sharingen eye open and what he saw horrified him. Chakra everywhere! He saw the large outline of the girl's ki energy and it was exciting every single thing in Konoha. All of Nature was lending this girl it's chakra! He could see it, without the Sharingen, as the chakra from the grass, trees, and various other plants start taking form in front of him and started lending power to Hiko. They took the form of small orbs of light floating and dangling around as if they were small little spirits floating around playing around joyfully. "What have we done?" asked Kakashi to himself as looked upon a standing Hiko, tears in her face.  
  
'Damn it! Damn it! Why can't I control my feelings! Stupid female feelings! Why was I not able to save that boy!' but she knew why she was feeling like this. It was all due to that boy. 'Because of him I and the emotions I am feeling right now are affecting my kenki (swordsman's Spirit) and it has appeared, overpowered many times over by these feelings I have. Who would of thought that a kid could make me go this far . . . well, I did not have my cape on. Well, I guess this time I can excuse myself from holding back.' There was also one thought that was left in Hiko's anger stricken mind as she said it aloud. Not in a long time had she felt the intense emotions she felt right now.  
  
"Kill. Kill you all. I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled the Hiten Mitsuruugi master as for the first time in her life all the emotions that she had ever felt of being not able to stop the world from running down the inevitable path of destruction rush into her. "I'll show you all that what you call peace here is nothing more than conveniently packaged none sense, nothing more. Prepare for Tenchuu!"

* * *

Wow finally finished this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy and do you really think Naruto is dead? I did promise a fight scene but I guess that's in the next chapter for sure! It's just that I didn't expect the dialogue to be really this much. I don't know how to feel about this chapter though, it may be the worst chapter EVER or the BEST yet. Well, I guess I'll let you guys decide! Please review! =) 


	8. Chapter 8: Fight Interlude

-Wished I owned them, but not mine, they are properties of their respective owner's.  
  
". . ." speech  
  
'. . .' thought

-I thought about how I should translate the techniques (English or Japanese) and decided that I will translate Ninja techniques and not Hiten Mitsuruugi Techniques (they sound so much better in Japanese, LoL). Well, that's all. Enjoy R&R!

* * *

"Kill. Kill you all. I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled the Hiten Mitsuruugi master as for the first time in her life all the emotions that she had ever felt of being not able to stop the world from running down the inevitable path of destruction rush into her. "I'll show you all that what you call peace here is nothing more than conveniently packaged none sense, nothing more. Prepare for Tenchuu!"  
  
Chapter 8: Fight Interlude  
  
By Suiiren  
  
"Kill. Us. All? What does she mean she will kill us all!" Shikato demanded turning towards his friends Chomaru and Inoshin. "What does she mean she wants to kill us? What happened while my eyes were closed! Inoshin, TELL ME!"  
  
"The boy, the container of the Nine Tails, Naruto, had jumped in front of Hayate's attack. Saving the girl but . . . in the process he had gotten himself . . . killed." said his friend Chomaru all of a suddenly. "His will to protect someone he really cared about came out and at that one moment he didn't even give a moments thought about dying in the process. He's exactly like 'him.' Always ready to sacrifice himself or help someone else without a seconds thought. What have we done? How can we ever honor the image of the Fourth now? Damn it, this is not right!"  
  
"What do you mean Chomaru?"  
  
"That's enough Shikato, just take a look over there." said Inoshin slowly and remorsefully as he pointed towards where Hiko was standing. She was holding Naruto in her hands and there he appeared to have been dead.  
  
"Oh no!" said Shikato slowly as the realization of what occurred had finally hit him. 'He's, he's dead . . . our last connection to the greatest hero of all of Konoha was dead. We did it, we murdered his legacy . . . his sacrifice. All this in the name of peace?' thought Shikato slowly. Shock was apparent on his face now.  
  
"Stupid. Why are people so stupid." said Hiko slowly as she put Naruto down on the snow. The boy was still breathing but his heart beat and breath were erratic now. 'It won't be long now until he dies.'  
  
"Young girl, now what are you planning to do? Please don't do anything rash or foolish now. We already have enough mistakes that have occurred today. Please do not add your own to this." said the Third calmly as he tried to calm down the girl now. 'This massive amount of chakra and spirit. Not only are both now taking physical form all around her but chakra has engulfed all of Konoha. She's doing it, she's exciting the spirit of all the natural living things in Konoha and they are releasing their chakra out. What is happening on here, if we don't keep things on a stable level a disaster as great of that as the Kyuubi might occur again!'  
  
"Teh, mistake? Is that it? Did you all see this boy as a mistake?" said Hiko all of a suddenly anger and spite apparent in her voice.  
  
"What the? What are you trying to say here miss?" said the Third questioningly.  
  
'Enough with words, I am tired of speaking to those who will not listen. A simple battoujutsu should be enough to take care of those two.' thought Hiko as she stared upon Kakashi and Hayate standing next to a three storied building.  
  
'Oh no, she is planning to attack us! We have to get out of here quick!' thought Kakashi as he and Hayate leapt away in a split second, narrowly dodging Hiko's attack. All Kakashi heard was giant crash before he looked behind to see that the building that was there was totally obliterated by the force of the girl's attack. 'She demolished that building there as if it were nothing. Who is this girl?' thought Kakashi worriedly.  
  
As Hiko stood there in the rubble she knew that she had missed but was using the dust that was surrounding her as a shield to not her opponents see her. At least that was what she thought.  
  
"Fire type – Empowered Fire Ball!" yelled Hayate as he blew the massive ball of flame towards the wreckage exploding on impact but-  
  
"Do Ryu Sen!" yelled Hiko as she used the Earth technique to cancel out the attack that was directed towards at her creating another blast and an even larger veil of dust.  
  
'She countered the Empowered Fireball Technique! How? Even a Jounin would have problems countering such a strong technique!' thought the Third as he stared on.  
  
'Damn! Gotta do something before Hayate dies!' thought Kakashi as he was now in serious mode, Sharingan Eye exposed, pulling out two kunais.  
  
"Where? Where did she go?" yelled Hayate out loud as he tried to look around for Hiko having not realized that Hiko was already atop of him. She had used the slight time delay (seconds) to leap on over Hayate and perform a Ryu Tsui Sen and descended upon Hayate connecting her katana with his flesh, blood splattering all over, except none had gotten on her.  
  
"Uaaaagh!" yelled Hayate in pain as he felt the blade rush through his right shoulder and traveling down half the length of his chest causing blood to gush out. Meanwhile Hiko fell towards the ground and slammed down hard upon it with her legs, causing a crater to rip open in the earth, as she leaped towards the Hayate. Intent on finishing him with her next stroke but it hit something else as she all of a suddenly saw Hayate turn in to a piece of chair and disappear with a –poof!-.  
  
'What the? What just happened, I'm sure I connected with that hit.' thought Hiko as she didn't realize that it was Kakashi who saved Hayate from his death. Kakashi had gotten close towards Hayate and used a dual Body Substitute Technique (Kawarimi) and barely managed to escape.  
  
'Damn, where did they go?' thought Hiko still airborne. 'There!' she saw in the air as the two were on the ground now, one supporting the other.  
  
'She's faster than Gai!' thought Kakashi as held on to a now pale Hayate. 'Damn, one move and he's nearly dead. If she were to hit me even once it could be fatal. I didn't even see her when she performed her first attack, she's moving too fast for the Sharingan to keep up with! Her movements . . . it seemed as if she were moving as she were aGod!"  
  
"Inoshin, Chomaru! Get ready! We're going to go support Kakashi and the others! We can't let those two down there get killed!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
= Nearby =  
  
"What is this stupidly tremendous amount of chakra!" yelled Hao in surprise in fear and excitement. "Nothing but demons can generate this much amount of chakra, can it? What or who can generate such an immense amount of chakra?"  
  
"Ku ku ku, don't give our position away now Hao." said Orochimaru coolly. "And the answer to your question is . . . that girl!" said Orochimaru in equal surprise as he saw a girl in mid-air. 'I would think that it was actually a demon that appeared, since they seem to like to visit the Leaf so much,' thinking about how the Kyuubi almost destroyed Konoha. 'Is it possible that such people can exist nowadays?'  
  
"What? A girl? What kind of stupid joke is this?" asked Hao slowly turning to Orochimaru. "You can't expect me to seriously think that this girl, who looks no more than sixteen, can exude such a presence!"  
  
"Ku ku ku," laughed Orochimaru maniacally. "You surprise me everytime with these events, Sarutobi-sensei. Ku ku ku, we should should stay still for the moment Hao. We may never know what kind of events may occur now and to act without information will become most uncompromising later." finished off Orochimaru with another laugh. 'This is starting to amuse me more than I thought it would be. Maybe I could take care of Sarutobi-sensei later.' thought Orochimaru as his eyes and hands shook with anticipation at the chance of killing again.  
  
'This guy bugs me,' thought Hao. 'I'll just wait for now. Unlike you Orochimaru I have something that I have to accomplish tonight.' "Sure Orochimaru, I'll wait . . . for now. Besides I have to find my prize tonight also. Don'tforget that Orochimaru."  
  
"Why Hao, how can I forget such an important 'gift' for a friend like you." stated Orochimaru slyly as the two ceased chatting and headed towards where all the action was  
  
= Back to the others =  
  
"Multi-size technique!" yelled Chomaru as he did the hand seals and easily grew many times his size becoming larger than any building in Konoha.  
  
"Fire Type-Mythical Fire Flower!" yelled Inoshin and Shikato at the same time as they both both combined their technique sending twice as many balls of flame at Hiko than it would if it were one person using it.  
  
'Damn! I forgot about those three buffoons over there.' thought Hiko in her mind as she dodged the oncoming fireballs in mid-air. "Hn, was that it?" smirked Hiko arrogantly as she soon realized she had fallen in to a trap. There, to the side of her Chomaru had been able to rush up next her and with his enlarged rod swung down upon her causing a explosion of dust to appear as both Chomaru's rod and Hiko slammed into the ground.  
  
"Heh, little girl that's what you get when you start to play with the big boys. You thought you could defeat the Ino-Shika-Cho trio? Well, let me tell you- "  
  
"Hey you, geezer, would you shut up!" yelled Hiko suddenly as everyone in the surrounding area looked on in horror and amazement. There stood Hiko holding her katana in a horizontal block with both hands on the blunt side blocking Chomaru's enlarged rod. Not only that there was a large visible crack in Chomaru's rod. What came next horridified the already amazed bystanders even more. Hiko simply flexed her right arm and coolly smashed the back end of her katana with her hand with enough force that it caused Chomaru's enlarged end of the rod to simply bounce up and it landed next to Hiko with a simple slam, causing dirt and dust to fly everywhere.  
  
". . . Is such a thing possible?" said Inoshin out loud. "She just dodged our combined attacks and then blocked Chomaru's attack? Not in all my life have I seen this fail before!" said Inoshin suddenly.  
  
"Quiet, Inoshin, it just meant we underestimated our opponent. Whoever she is, we'll have to get serious now."  
  
"Hah, you misjudged me because I was a girl and now your going to pay for it. You underestimated me and now your going to regret that. Starting with the fat one." stated Hiko slowly as she looked at all three of the Jounins arrogantly.  
  
"This is the end for you now FAT ONE!" yelled Hiko as she leapt in to the air too fast for any of the three to react.  
  
"Chomaru watch out?" yelled Shikato.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kuzu-Ryuu-Sen" said Hiko slowly as she leapt towards Chomaru at God- like speed striking at each of his nine weakest points of the body causing Chomaru'sjutsu to disengage and him falling down to the earth where Inoshin caught him before he slammed in to the dirt.  
  
"NO! CHOMARU!" yelled Shikato angrily as he leapt towards Hiko. "Shadow Imitation Technique!"  
  
"You fool! The same technique will not work against me twice!" yelled Hiko as she all of a suddenly disappeared in front of Shikato and slashed him in the back with a mid air Battoujutsu stance slash.  
  
"Damn it, I was too careless." Said Shikato slowly as he fell onto the ground next to Inoshin.  
  
"Damn Inoshin, guess we took her too lightly." said Shikato slowly.  
  
"Shhh, shut up you idiot, don't act as if you are about to die."  
  
"Ugh, how's Chomaru doing?" said Shikato slowly as he slowly stood up as blood could be seen running down his back. His Jounin vest was able to suck the brunt of Hiko's attack but it still just barely saved him from dying instantly. "Well, what do you say that we go get her, for Chomaru's sake?"  
  
"Chomaru's not dead yet." stated Inoshin to a surprised Shikato.  
  
"His armor and pure size saved him from death but he is in critical condition. WE NEED TO GET HIM SOME MEDICAL TREATMENT RIGHT AWAY!" yelled Inoshin as he looked upon Hiko desperately pleading through their eye contact to spare the three unwitting Jounin who underestimated her and paid for it.  
  
"Heh, if that's the case then I'll buy you two some time. I am the squad leader anyway. Just make sure that my wife doesn't beat up my corpse too bad Inoshin and please take care of my son." said Shikato slowly as he was about to embark on his sucide mission to try to save his friends.  
  
"Sure thing," said Inshin slowly knowing that it was too late to try to stop Shikato and knowing that it probably was their only chance at survival too.  
  
Meanwhile all this time Hiko had stood still observing the three. It had been a long time since she even swung her sword but it was mostly due to her kimono that was getting in her way. It was too tight around her and it had restrained her more than her cape could of ever hoped to do. 'Instead of that damn heavy cape why not just force all masters of Hiten Mitsuruugi to wear this damn thing. With it I could barely move or swing my katana.' thought Hiko. "You three are doomed, say your last prayers before I send you three to meet your makers." said Hiko slowly and venomously as she was about to sheathe her sword and strike again.  
  
"Inoshin on my mark, run."  
  
"Yeah." Said Inoshin as he saw Shiakto rush Hiko but before Shikato was able to give the signal three kunai flew in front of Shikato stopping him in his track.  
  
"I'm sorry there Shikato but you won't be dying today." smiled a VERY late Kakashi.  
  
"And whay are you late Kakashi?" asked a relieved Shikato. "Well, you see I was late because I had to get Hayate to a safe place before he died and I bumped into some people. Well, you might say that these people were rather vary disturbed once this young girl's chakra and ki flared up. They were the first to react next to the ANBU." said Kakashi finally with an evil smirk on his face as about twenty ANBU members showed up behind him including Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma. Someone else also made an appearance.  
  
"So I see, it was this girl that disturbed the whole balance of Konoha. Not in all of our family's history have we been able to encounter someone of this caliber, next to Kyuubi. Now, we shall make up for the time that we did not defend Konoha at that time! Come out and prove once and for all that Hyuuga is the strongest in Konoha and make this girl realize what a mistake she made when she made all of Konoha into her enemy!" yelled Hiashi loudly as around two hundred members from the Hyuuga clan appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Don't think you Hyuuga's can hog it all to yourselves." said the head of the Inuzuka clan as several of their clan members and dogs appeared out of nowhere. "This is her? She is the reason Konoha went into emergency state level three?" asked the Head clan member slowly as Kakashi replied.  
  
"Do not underestimate this opponent. She is the one who created all these floating little glow orbs here." said Kakashi as he pointed to the small lights dancing all around Konoha. "She single handedly caused all of Nature around here to get excited. Don't take her to lightly."  
  
"How? How can that be possible! What can possibly cause her to do that and fight against the Leaf!" demanded a Hyuuga head family member who was an ANBU.  
  
"We killed Naruto." said Kakashi slowly, "and he was someone she might have gotten attatched to. How much? We probably will never know. All we know is that we caused this."  
  
"Heh, that demon deserved to die." said someone out from the large group of ninjas.  
  
"This much only? Do you really think you can defeat me with only this many? Don't think just because I'm a girl here that I will die that easily." said Hiko fearlessly as she looked upon the hundreds of ninjas that stood in her way. "Oh, and by the way. The one who said that Naruto was a demon. You'll be the first to feel death." Snickered Hiko in anger as she all of a suddenly undid her kimono waist wrap and jumped on top of a building. Her kimono now was flowing in the wind, exposing her thighs and parts of her chest. She all of a suddenly said, "No matter how much you send, it can not stop fate and I from showing you truly how foolish you all are. This whole village is diseased and the only one who wasn't was that boy who is laying down there dying. Ignorant fools."  
  
While all that was going on out side there inside the confines of Naruto's mind he heard a voice before he was slipping away.  
  
"BOY! I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO DIE LIKE THIS! YOU THINK I WILL LAY STILL AND LET US DIE! YOU FOOL! LET ME OUT AND YOU WON'T DIE!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Naruto slowly to himself in his mind as he thought he was going mad.  
  
"KYUUBI" was all he heard before he felt something warm envelop him.

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic and I hoped you enjoy it. This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted but I was getting sleepy. I'll probably be able to add another chapter tomorrow or within a few hours of me waking up. Thanks for reading and plz review. Typing kills hands and eyes blurry . . . sleep envelopes me now. =) 


	9. Chapter 9: Revival! Demon Incarnate!

-Wished I owned them, but not mine, they are properties of their respective owner's.  
  
". . ." speech  
  
'. . .' thought

* * *

"BOY! I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO DIE LIKE THIS! YOU THINK I WILL LAY STILL AND LET US DIE! YOU FOOL! LET ME OUT AND YOU WON'T DIE!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Naruto slowly to himself in his mind as he thought he was going mad.  
  
"KYUUBI" was all he heard before he felt something warm envelop him.  
  
**Chapter 9: Revival! Demon Incarnate!  
**

**By Suiiren**

"So shall we get this started." said Hiko plainly as she saw hundreds of ninjas take out kunai and shuriken of all sorts.  
  
"Don't be so arrogant! Do you think we will underestimate you those three did!" retorted an ANBU member as he had been observing the fight with she had with the three Jounins earlier.  
  
"Silence!" yelled Hiashi as all Nins and Hiko turned towards him. "It is clear that the techniques you use can both be used to combat a massive amount of enemies or slay a single opponent. It is even fast enough to evade the copying eye of the Sharingan but to gain that kind of speed can only be through a Bloodline Limit ability or Lotus and it seems that you have none of those two. Tell me, how is it possible that someone as ordinary looking as you can have so much strength?" asked Hiashi.  
  
"You won't live long enough to find out." responded Hiko in an icy cold voice.  
  
'What's going on?' thought Kurenai as gazed upon Hiko. 'Only a few days ago I was having tea with her and I even went shopping with her today! Why are we even here! We should be concerned about Naruto and the others who are injured. Why must we fight now?'  
  
'She's serious now.' thought Kakashi.  
  
"Come." were the only words that came out of Hiko's mouth as hundreds of ninjas leapt towards her weapons ready and drawn.  
  
=Inside Naruto=  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" thought Naruto as he appeared in front of a large cage and he saw a little girl trapped inside the cage.  
  
Kyuubi was ecstatic with joy that the boy was near death and knew that this was its only chance to seek freedom. It had to just press Naruto the right way and it would return to the world of the living once more but that meant it had to demean itself. Kyuubi had taken the chance to use Henge once the seal was weakened and now it was going to deceive the boy into freeing it.  
  
"Please, if you do not release me now we will both die."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean die?"  
  
"Don't you remember what you did? You jumped in front of that guy to save Hiko-san."  
  
"Oh yeah, I jumped in front of that guy to protect her. So does this mean I am dead?"  
  
"No, you're not dead yet. I am using my power to barely keep you alive but it will fail soon if you don't free me."  
  
"Oh, how should I do that?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Do you see that seal up there? Please, destroy it." said Kyuubi.  
  
"Why should I? There must be a reason you were locked up in the first place?" asked Naruto all of a sudden, his curiosity peeking as he stared upon the little girl.  
  
"I was hated and no one recognized my existence, like you." answered Kyuubi slowly knowing that this answer was surely the one that would make Naruto help her but still . . .  
  
"Oh, well, then don't worry Kyuubi-chan! I'll free you!" said Naruto cheerily.  
  
"Kyuubi-chan?" mumbled Kyuubi. 'What insolence to show me Kyuubi such disrespect! Well, soon I'll be out.' Thought Kyuubi as it saw Naruto climb up the bars and grab the seal then jump back down.  
  
"That's it!" yelled Kyuubi ecstatically. "Now all you have to do is rip the seal apart!"  
  
"Anno, like this?" asked Naruto as he ripped the seal unknowingly destroying the seal that the Fourth had created for Naruto's protection. As he ripped it apart he saw the cage that was holding Kyuubi disappear and faced towards Kyuubi only to see a face that scared him.  
  
"What, what, happened to you Kyuubi-chan?!"  
  
"Thank you, kit." was all Naruto heard before he was again enveloped by red chakra and he felt something shatter, it felt weird but soon after he felt nothing and all dissipated in to nothingness.  
  
= Konoha, Battle Scene =  
  
"What can you possibly think you can accomplish with that!" yelled a frustrated Hiko now as she single-handedly blew away all the shuriken and kunai thrown at her with her ki sending them back towards their owners. None hit of course, as all the ninjas just easily dodged their own weapons and simply jumped on top of the roofs of the many buildings still standing. 'I need a way of taking out these annoying ninjas all at once' thought Hiko. 'Maybe I should use 'that' technique.' Thought Hiko as he remembered how his baka deshi told him of the technique that Shougo Amakusa used to defeat the Ku Zu Ryuu Sen.  
  
=Flash Back=  
  
"Yes, shishou, it was an attack like no other." said Kenshin. "The technique that Amakusa-san used to defeat his former Shishou didn't even require him to attack his opponents physically. This technique can only be performed at night and in the light of the moon. It is meant to drain the spirit or even blind the wielder's opponent. It is a highly dangerous technique because it not only drains the ki of the opponent but it can also drain the ki of the wielder as well if it is performed wrong. Leaving the user open to any attack"  
  
=End Flash Back=  
  
'Hmph, never thought that I'd be forced to use that technique' though Hiko as she looked at all the Nins making sure most, if not all had their eyes were on her. "I'm going to end this now! Rai Ryuu Sen!" yelled Hiko as she sheathed her katana, gathered all her ki and chakra, found the perfect angle of light refraction off the moon, and finally unleash all her ki and chakra as she withdrew her katana causing ki and chakra to blend in with moonlight causing a bright flash that drained or blinded almost all of the nins that were too weak to hold back her chakra.  
  
The only ones who were left standing after Hiko's spirit attack were Hiashi, Kakashi, and Gai. Kurenai and Asuma were unconscious along with most of the nin forces sent to stop Hiko. Those who were still up were very fatigues or blinded for an unknown duration of time.  
  
"So, only us left," said Kakashi as he looked around to only see Gai and Hiashi to not be affected a bit by Hiko's attack.  
  
"Such strength for one so young," said Hiashi out loud. "We definitely underestimated her but now, this is where the real fight begins!" yelled Hiashi as he activates his Byakugan.  
  
"You are right Hiashi-sama. Time to show our true strength let our spirit of youth and comradery consume us!" yelled out Gai as he threw off all the weights he was wearing and yelled out, "Initial Gate Open!" causing chakra to swirl and engulf him making him look fierce and strangely heroic.  
  
"Yare, yare," smiled Kakashi as he looked upon the other getting serious. 'Might as well join the fun,' thought Kakashi pulling his head protector up revealing his Sharingan. "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!" smirked Kakashi as he quickly did the hand seals in a span of seconds and causing seven Shadow Kakashis to appear.  
  
"Now it has become interesting," said Hiko aloud.  
  
"Let's see you smirk like that when we are done with you," said all seven Kakshis together. "Let's get her Gai!"  
  
"Yoo hoo! The POWER OF LOVE! KONOHA DAI SENPUU!" yelled Gai as he disappeared in an instant in front of Hiko delivering a massive combos of whirlwind kicks and combos.  
  
'What the! How did he get so fast!' thought Hiko as she was barely able to defend against all of Gai's kicks. His increased speed and strength had taken Hiko off guard and she had underestimated him.  
  
"You're good young girl but not good enough!" screamed Hiashi as Gai finished his combo to distract Hiko. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand! Take this!" screamed Hiashi as each of his designated hits closed each of her chakra holes. "One! Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-Two! Sixty-Four!" finished Hiashi as he the force of his attack forced Hiko to fly off the roof they were fighting on.  
  
Then suddenly Kakashi suddenly appeared on top of Hiko in midair. "Kakashi Rendan!" yelled Kakashi as all seven of him performed the copy of Gai's Konoha Dai Senpuu kick combos all hitting Hiko as she fell and slammed in to the concrete streets of Konoha. A distinct slam could have been heard along with the blasted particles of the street flying everywhere. As the three saw the dust and dirt clear they clearly saw a crater created by the impact Hiko had with the street but they didn't see was Hiko.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Gai to Kakashi.  
  
"I don'tknow but watch out." said Kakshi.  
  
"Above us!" yelled Hiashi having seen her with his Byakugan. "Move!" yelled Hiashi again as all three nins disappeared.  
  
"Hiten Mugan Zan!" screamed Hiko as she descended upon the three with the second secret succession move of the Hiten Mitsuruugi technique but she missed. Though she missed the impact upon the building was devastating as she totally obliterated the left side of the building landing on the ground once more. Leaving only her visible as the dust and rubble vanished.  
  
"Unreal," was the only thing that came out of Gai's mouth as both Hiashi and Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Each attack she does, if they connect will send us to our deaths."  
  
"Then we will have to be careful." said Hiashi confidently. "As long as my Byakugan is still here we have an advantage."  
  
"Hopefully our stamina will outlast hers." said Kakashi seriously. "She can still beat us if she has greater stamina. All she has to do is wear us down. That goes especially for you Gai. Be careful using Lotus."  
  
"If that's the case. Open second gate! Heal Gate!" screamed Gai as the second gate was open.  
  
"Gai! What are you doing, using more of Lotus can only harm you more!"  
  
"Do not worry Kakashi. I didn't train all these years only to be beaten at attaining the second gate. I can still fight don't worry, I won't overdo it if it is not necessary." said Gai seriously knowing that if he went beyond his limit he could die.  
  
'Hmph, these three look stronger than they appear, I'll revert to a defensive form and test to see how I can really fare against them.' thought Hiko as she got in to a Shinken No Kamae defensive stance. She looked on as she held her katana perfectly between her eyes ready to receive any attack that her opponents would throw at her.  
  
"Ah, our opponent has wizened up and gotten in to a defensive formation. A perfect way to deal with us as we outnumber her. It seems she has taken us seriously now. That girl has a clear and logical mind." said Hiashi.  
  
"You're wrong white eyes," interrupted Hiko. "I have always been serious because if I did not then how can I expect my opponents to take me seriously."  
  
"Teh," smiled Hiashi as looked on upon Hiko with a new found respect. 'This girl is smart and strong. If only she were able to become a member of the Hyuuga's. Hah, that would be impossible.' thought Hiashi.  
  
"Well, should we wait or go attack?" asked Gai all of a suddenly.  
  
"Any plans?" asked Hiashi to both nins in front of him.  
  
"Nope, no plans. All I suggest is that we attack as a team and cover each others back." advised Kakashi as he stared upon Hiko. 'I wonder what is going on in her mind?'  
  
= Nearby =  
  
"Well, I see they have their hands full fighting that girl there." said Hao. "What do you say we make an appearance and end their little game for them? Ne, Orochimaru?"  
  
"No, not yet Hao. I would like to see how this battle progresses. This girl, she interests me."  
  
"Heh, I never took you for the perverted type Orochimaru? She got you feeling a bit love struck eh? Well, don't worry she is kind of cute to me too," ended Hao with a smile.  
  
"Hah, fool. All I meant was that her techniques were different from any others I've seen before. This might be 'educational' to us. Ku ku ku but still I never took you for the perverted type." ended Orochimaru with a smile.  
  
"Hmph, ha ha to you to Orochimaru. I still don't think we should just be sitting around here doing nothing at all."  
  
'Don't worry Hao. Soon you'll see why.' thought Orochimaru to himself.  
  
= Back to the Fight =  
  
"Now!" yelled Kakashi as all three Nins leapt away. All seven Kakashis took out a kunai laidened with explosive tags and threw them at Hiko.  
  
"Multiple Shadow Shuriken!" yelled all seven Kakashis as their seven kunai turned in to a flurry of explosive kunai heading towards Hiko. Hiko, seeing the telltale sign of sparks on the oncoming flurry of kunai, leapt out of the way in to mid-air to see all of the kunai impact upon the ground, exploding on contact, causing an even larger crater to appear.  
  
"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu-Leaf Herculean Whirlwind!" screamed Gai as he flew towards Hiko in the air, his leg spinning with all his might and speed, connected with Hiko's sheathe as she blocked him sending her even higher into the sky.  
  
'Damn, this is not looking good!' thought Hiko as she all of a suddenly Hiashi appear behind her.  
  
"Now your mine!" yelled Hiashi as he was about to try to finish her off with a strike towards her heart.  
  
"Think again!" yelled Hiko, both were still mid-air, as she used both her legs to kick Hiashi and leap at the same time towards Gai.  
  
"Sou Ryuu Sen!" yelled Hiko as she slashed Gai across the chest, Gai barely managed to keep enough distance that the sword only grazed his chest, and followed the attack with her sheathe hitting Gai on his shoulder blade sending him flying down towards the ground impacting the streets causing yet another crater.  
  
Hiko then landed on the top of another roof and looked at Kakashi. "Now you." was all she said before she leapt again towards Kakashi.  
  
"Ugh, that hurt." said Gai as he got up and started rubbing his shoulder. "Her hits are hard, I was lucky that was only her sheathe or else I would of really died. Huh, what's that?"  
  
'She really knows how to push you to your limits' thought Kakashi as all six of his clones were defeated. He was now standing next to Hiashi who had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"It is as I thought," said Hiashi all of a suddenly. "I closed all her chakra points and yet they are still open. Her ki force is constantly forcing her holes to open and the surrounding chakra around us is constantly forcing themselves in to her body, feeding her more and more chakra. If we can't end this soon, we might lose."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" smirked Kakashi lazily as he also could see what Hiashi meant with his Sharingan. He couldn't see the chakra holes but he could see the chakra aura around her. It was surrounding her as if it was a cloak of blue flame.  
  
"Here she comes! Move Kakashi!" yelled Hiashi as Hiko charged again. 'I got a surprise for you my little girl,' thought Hiashi as he started spinning. "Hakke Shou Kaiten-Heavenly Spin!"  
  
'What the,' was the thought that went through Hiko's mind before she was all of a suddenly hit with a force so hard that it spun her in to the air causing her to crash in to one of the many tall standing buildings. Crawling out of the rubble she spat out blood, "Damn! What kind of attack was that?"  
  
"That was the Hakke Shou Kaiten-Hevenly Spin." smirked Hiashi arrogantly as he looked upon the heavily injured Hiko.  
  
'So that's The Hakke Shou Kaiten-Heavenly Spin,' thought Kakashi. 'This is the first time for me seeing it. The Hyuuga Clan sure is powerful but still for that girl to survive such an attack. It's almost impossible to . . . she must be in a world of hurt now.'  
  
"Hmm, nice technique you have there but that will be nothing against my next technique. Why not try it out once more? You and that technique of yours against mine." grinned Hiko even more arrogantly than Hiashi as a blue aura starts to envelope Hiko.  
  
"Foolish girl." said Hiashi he again started to do his Hakke Shou Kaiten-Heavenly Spin.  
  
"Heh, you're the foolish one old man." said Hiko as she got into a Battoujutsu stance once more but this time with her left foot in front of her.  
  
"Now we end this!" both yelled at once.  
  
"Hakke Shou Kaiten-Heavenly Spin!"  
  
"Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki-Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash!"  
  
As the two forced met a flash of bright light could be seen as the two forces collided causing anything and everything within a circular radius of fifty meters to be totally obliterated, building and all. All that was left standing was a crater with Hiashi in the middle of it and Hiko a few meters in front of him.  
  
"Heh, see little girl, all that was in vai- What!" panicked Hiashi as he felt some invisibleforce start grabbing upon him and dragging him in closer to Hiko. 'Her attack!' he thought. 'The force of her attack was so fast and powerful that it forced all the air molecules to rush out and combined with the force of the Hakke Shou Kaitn-Heavenly Spin caused a vacuum effect! She planned this!' panicked Hiashi even more as he felt the vacuum start crushing his chest cavity causing his ribs to fracture and him to suffocate at the same time. 'Amazing, being defeated by such an opponent. I feel no regret. Truly amazing. What a truly amazing girl.' was Hiashi's last thought as he looked upon the dragon-like poise of Hiko as she prepared to finish him.  
  
"Even though the bite of the dragon may have missed the claws will surely follow right after it!" spat out Hiko venomously as she spun around gathering even more force than the first strike to finish Hiashi with the second.  
  
"Uragh! Baika No Jutsu-Multi-size Technique Gai STYLE! URA RENGE- REVERSE LOTUS!" screamed Gai as all of a suddenly a giant rod appears between Hiko and Hiashi causing Hiko to hit the rod and completely shattering it, turning it into dust. While in the meantime a very red Maito Gai rescues the distraught Hiashi.  
  
Kakashi had seen it all happen. Gai had found the rod of Chomaru and used the Baika No Jutsu-Multi-Size Technique to expand the rod and while at the same time opened up the fifth celestial gate inside of him. Causing him to move at an incredibly fast speed and giving barely enough time to throw the enlarge rod between Hiko and Hiashi. Enabling him to save Hiashi.  
  
'Hmph, Gai you are truly amazing,' thought Kakashi to himself. 'Only someone like you can do such impossible things but now is my time to show off too.' thought Kakashi. 'With her so distracted it gave me enough time to do this!'  
  
'What? What's that noise? Chidori?' thought Gai as he saw Kakashi. 'So he's going to use it! What's this I also feel?'  
  
"Heh," said Kakashi out loud as he started the second part of his plan. "First Gate Open! Initial Gate!" yelled Kakashi out loud as chakra blasted all over him causing him to explode in power and speed. Now he was rushing towards an undefended and open Hiko. He knew that this would finish it.  
  
'Kakashi can open the Celestial Gate!' though a surprised Gai. 'Since when was he capable of that!'  
  
"Now we finish this!" screamed Kakashi as his Chidori headed towards Hiko. Hiko in desperation pulled her sheathed katana to defend her and barely managed to catch Kakashi's Chidori with her sheathe causing her to fly off backwards several yards. There was only silence as each warrior only faced each other. Only Gai and Kakashi were left standing of the remaining Nins and all of the injured nins had been evacuated by medics. Leaving only Hiko and the two nins to battle again.  
  
Hiko felt horrible, she had survived a beating and was feeling it now. She knew she could still push her body beyond their limits but she didn't know for how much longer she could.  
  
Gai was now starting to feel the effects of Lotus setting. He could feel as every single muscle in his body wanted to rip apart but due to Gai's intense training regimes he was also capable to push his body beyond its limit for how long he didn't know.  
  
Hiashi was out. He was handed off to a medic nin as soon as one appeared near Gai. Hiashi had fought the fight of his life and lost but he was still happy that he lost to such a strong opponent.  
  
Kakashi was also very tired. He had for the first time in his life opened up a Celestial Gate and it pained him more than anything he had ever done before. Having seen Gai used the Celestial Gates more than once Kakashi was able to open his own through sheer force of will, if this battle had not occurred he probably would of never been able to open the gate. His will to not give had bloomed in to the powerful Lotus but now he too was physically weakened and fatigued.  
  
All three remaining fighters were now pushed to their limits and only their will to win and live kept them on fighting. Each too stubborn to stand down.  
  
"If this keeps on going we will eventually lose," said Kakashi out loud.  
  
"Yeah, but Maito Gai is was never known to be a man who would run from a fight," added Gai as he talked of himself in the third person too tired to speak as his usual cheerful self.  
  
"Hn," was the only thing that Hiko mumbled as she looked on upon her last two remaing opponents.  
  
"Well, ready for round two?" asked Kakashi all of a suddenly as he started pulling out his last two kunai.  
  
"Well, I guess we should finish this little game of yours," replied Hiko slowly.  
  
"So, this will be the final bout. No one shall – Hokage-sama! You have finally arrived to aid us. Oh, what luck! Now with the Hokage with us we should surely win!" mused Gai happily.  
  
Hiko looked upon the old man slowly. ' . . . Another three versus one, well I guess my luck must be lacking.' "Well, lets get this started," stated Hiko slowly as she got ready again for another fight.  
  
"Kakashi, Gai, we will withdraw and regroup for now." stated the Third slowly. "We are going to have a situation that will exceed this one soon."  
  
"What? What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"You will soon see." said the Hokage slowly and deliberately.  
  
As soon as the Third said that a rumble could be heard coming from somewhere. The rumble steadily grew until it felt like an earthquake were about to appear and just as suddenly a massive leak of chakra could have been felt throughout Konoha again for the second time in the night.  
  
"No! I know this chakra. I know this feel, this hate, this bloodlust! Kyuubi! But how? Naruto is dead!" said Kakashi as he was just now realizing what was happening.  
  
"Naruto's seal was severely weakened when he was almost killed and it seemd Kyuubi took its time and took over Naruto's body during that instance. It must of somehow tricked Naruto in to unleashing it." replied the Third solemnly.  
  
"Correct," came a voice from the dark. "It is as you say, I did trick the boy in to freeing me and it also seems that the mice were at play while the master was away." smirked Kyuubi as it slowly came out of the red flaming chakra that was surrounding it.  
  
"You! What have you done to Naruto's body you demon!" yelled the Third aloud as he saw the Kyuubi. It had done some minor rearrangements on Naruto's body while it was recovering.  
  
"Well, the brat's body was a bit uncomfortable so I did a little 'house cleaning' while I was healing myself. I really hope that doesn't really annoy any of because if it does your all gonna die anyways. Well then. Ja ne, all of you."  
  
"What? I, I, don't get it." said Gai aloud.  
  
"What don't you get Gai? That we are in a life or death situation?" replied Kakashi.  
  
"No, its not that. It's just that I never thought that Kyuubi was a . . . a girl!"  
  
"What! You thought that I was a MAN!" screamed Kyuubi as chakra enveloped her again. "This is unforgivable!"

* * *

Well, finished this chap. Thanks for those who read and please review. Next one should be up tomorrow, hopefully. I'll try to answer some questions in the next chapter, thanx all. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Trial Ahead

-Wished I owned them but I don't and whatever else I don't own I don't.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
Author's Note  
  
(If you already know Hiten Mitsuruugi Techniques or are too bored to look at this just skip to chapter ten then. It starts after I finish explaining this stuff.)  
  
Okay, I know some of you aren't familiar with Rurouni Kenshin and its style of swordsmanship so I will attempt to explain. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's main advantage is its "god-like speed". The movement is so fast that it leaves a mirrior image of the user. Think of Superman or The Flash as equivalence. The skills can be divided into four main parts. There are different names of skills in each part. The first part is called "Ran Geki- jutsu", which means wield the sword to attack sequentially in once. The second part is called "Totsu Shin-jutsu", it means to attack immediately and just wield the sword once. The third part is called "Battou-jutsu". It is the skill to attack by drawing the sword. The last part the "Ougi" or Succession Technique the most important and powerful skill in which the master can be killed while passing on this skill to the student.  
  
So far I've used these techniques and will describe them.  
  
Hiten Mitsuruugi - Sword of the Soaring Heavens  
  
Dou Ryu Sen (Ground Dragon Flash): Do Ryu Sen is one of the more useful moves. Used by raising the sword up, then immediately bringing it towards the earth, striking the blade with immense force against the ground, the force of the strike will cause the ground to explode at the opponent, sending a shower of rocks towards them. It also causes a type of smoke screen if there is a lot of dirt around. This move is more of a setup attack; it can easily be followed up with a Ryu Tsui Sen, or other such move.  
  
Ryu Tsui Sen (Dragon Mallet Flash): Ryu Tsui Sen is one of the most basic move of the style. The idea is to use one's weight coupled with the force of descending from a great height to increase the power of the attack. This move is used often, because most swordsmen have a blind spot in countering attacks from the air. This is effective against most opponents because it is very hard to defend against an attack from above and the attack can cut through the opponent's sword if blocked. It is simply a powerful sword slash descending from above. The attacker charges his opponent, and then jumps high into the air over his opponent. While descending, the attacker flips upside down, arms crossed the drawn sword is positioned on the side ending with a sideward slash, or hold the sword above the head then end with a downward slash. The velocity produced by the free-fall adds tremendous force to the strike, as his sword slices down. The attacker then flips again rightside up and lands on his feet.  
  
Batoujutsu Stance-"Battou" literally means to draw the sword. "Jutsu" means skill or technique. In essence: the skill of drawing one's sword. Like Iai- justu, Bottou-jutsu is the art of killing one's opponent with a single swing of your sword. Unlike Iai-jutsu, which places emphasis on the various kata and one's form, battou-jutsu is much more combat oriented. By drawing the sword and slashing quickly, (horizontal or diagonally) one can double or triple the speed of attack. Therefore one's opponent can be defeated in one blow without giving him time to react. This technique also called "Iai" (Iai-jutsu) or "Nuki" (Nuki-jutsu) from the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. It leaves no defense afterwards though.  
  
Sou Ryu Sen (Paired Dragon Flash): Sou Ryu Sen is a battou-jutsu technique that implements the use of both katana and saya. While the power and speed of a battou-jutsu strike is great, if the strike misses, one can be left open for a counter-strike. To counter opponents taking advantage of this opportunity and to make up for this, the user removes the saya from their obi (belt) striking it against the opponent (usually at the arm). While sword is slashing the user takes the saya; following along the katana's path, it is used to surprise the opponent.  
  
Kuzu Ryu Sen (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash): Kuzu Ryu Sen is the true display of the incredible speed that Hiko Seijuros of the past are known for. This move strikes all nine vital points of the body simultaneously from nine different directions, and it is impossible to defend or dodge. The attacks are: first, the Karatake (downward stroke), Kesagiri, (the slantwise downward stroke from the shoulder), reverse Kesagiri (the slantwise upward stroke to the other shoulder), right Nagi (belly stroke), left Nagi (reverse belly stroke), right upward cut, left upward cut, and the Sakakaze, (upward stroke), and finally, the Tsuki (the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest). In all the schools there is no killing technique that does not aim for one of those nine points. Naturally, the stances of defense were developed to correspond to these same nine points. But if you move with the godlike speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and strike at all nine points at once, there is no possibility of defense. This move is used as a test for the Ama Kakeru Ryuno Hirameki. That is the only move that can possibly cancel out Kuzu Ryu Sen.  
  
Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki (Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash): Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki technique is the Ougi, or the secret stance of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. In each generation heritage of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the master always killed by the student (next inheritor) after passing on the profoundness & most powerful skill. It's the tragic fate of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Typically, when using Battou-jutsu, a step is taken forward with the right leg in front of the left, so that the user will not injure them self while drawing the blade. In the ougi however, the user leads with their left leg, rather than their right. The step taken with the left foot gives the user an instant more of acceleration in addition to enhancing the strength of the swing, thus changing what would be a normal Battou-jutsu strike into the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. The initial swing can be blocked and by any chance it is blocked, the air is displaced by the power and impact of the first swing the user re-sheaths it lightening fast in one fluid lightening fast motion. However like all Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Battou-jutsu techniques, the Ougi is a two-step technique that covers for any openings left. Therefore if the first strike is evaded or blocked, the sheer force from it displaces the air around the user and creates first a vacuum, which draws the opponent towards the user. The second draw of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki is accelerated by all of the force gathered from the previous strike and follows the path of the vacuum left before, which creates a shockwave which if blocked again shattered the bones and tendons on the arm or arms the defender was holding their weapon thus making it much more lethal than the first strike. The user draws the blade as fast as he can no pause between first slash and second, making it look like he drew only once. This move is passed down when the student can successfully defend against a Kuzu Ryu Sen with this move. However this move is typically so powerful that the master is killed in its teaching. Only those who have a strong will to live may master this attack. The use of this move puts the user in mortal danger, and unless he has no intention to die no matter what, he will. The left leg will be cut using this move if the user is afraid to use it. This technique is most likely the one flawless technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  
  
Hiten Mugen Zan (Strike of Infinite Deaths): (Note: This move appears in the bonus chapter of book 6. I have not seen a discription for this move so I will try and attempt it here.) This move maybe the father of the Ryu Tsui Sen or the second Ougi of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu for the the damage is far greater then the Ryu Tsui Sen. While jumping high into the air, the user holds onto the handle in one hand and close to the tip of the blade in the other. This appearance makes the blade look like the moon cresting and rising. As the user descends, the slash down hard one handed, slashing the opponent and destroying everything, around him or her.  
  
Umm, I won't tell of any pairings but I will say that once Naruto is of age the other genins will start appearing. That's as much as I want to elaborate. Telling the reader what's going to happen really isn't my style and I think I revealed a tad too much with little sentence up there. Heh! That's it for the explanations, ask and I'll try to answer.

* * *

"What? I, I, don't get it." said Gai aloud.  
  
"What don't you get Gai? That we are in a life or death situation?" replied Kakashi.  
  
"No, its not that. It's just that I never thought that Kyuubi was a . . . a girl!"  
  
"What! You thought that I was a MAN!" screamed Kyuubi as chakra enveloped her again. "This is unforgivable!"  
  
Chapter 10: The Trial Ahead  


By Suiiren

"Take this!" screamed Kyuubi as she simply appeared in front of Gai and grabbed his forehead and flung him into a nearby building causing him to crash inside.  
  
'What speed!' thought Kakashi as he hurried to see if Gai was still alive. 'Her response time and speed is on par with the other girl. We have our hands on a very critical situation now.'  
  
Kyuubi just stood there solidly as the remaining onlookers just kept on looking at her. Hiko, having seen what Kyuubi had done to Gai, prepared for a fight.  
  
"Hn," smirked Hiko as she gazed upon Kyuubi.  
  
"You humans are such simple creatures. Always fighting on when there is no hope left or any chance of winning." said Kyuubi as glared upon the Third and saw that he was alreadu in battle stance. "You know as well as I do that you don't stand a chance against me old man. So why not just give it up?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that I would die before I would abandon anyone in Konoha demon!" retorted the Third.  
  
"Quiet down old man, you know that none of you here is capable of defeating me now. I may not have my old body but this body has proven to be even more strong than my former. I don't know why but I can clearly see now why that man chose this body. This body," glared Kyuubi, "is 'special' and I do mean the boy." finished Kyuubi with a smile.  
  
"This body," said Kyuubi as she raised her right arm, "has an immense amount of chakra. More so than any human should be granted with and thanks to you all it has all become mine! Making me even stronger!" finished Kyuubi with an evil grin as blue chakra all of a suddenly appears twirling with the red causing the two to blend together.  
  
"Hn," said Hiko aloud as she glared at the two imposing figures ahead of her. "This is not my fight," said Hiko as she slowly but steadily sheathed her katana and started walking away. 'I'm tired of fighting these perpetually impossible battles. The more I fight the more I remind myself of my baka deshi, Kenshin. Hmph, I'm tired.' thought Hiko as she just left without anyone trying to stop her.  
  
"Heh, wise choice Hiko-chan," added Kyuubi as she saw Hiko leave. 'I'll leave that one alive,' thought Kyuubi, 'as a gift for freeing me.'  
  
"What? She's just leaving?" asked Kakashi to no one particularly as he gazed upon Hiko. "Doesn't she know who that is?" Kakashi realized that Hiko did not know that Kyuubi was in fact Naruto now. 'So she was telling the truth earlier . . ..' thought Kakashi as a wave of guilt hit him knowing that this could have been avoided if only they had listened to her earlier.  
  
"Hm," smiled Kyuubi as she looked on at the remainder of her prey. "Just and old man and an injured Jounin? Ahh, how despicable but . . . I guess this would have to do for now."  
  
"Hah! Now your mine Kyuubi!" yelled a cloaked figure as it leapt out of the darkness. "Finally, now your mine! I'm going to make you mine tonight Kyuubi!"  
  
"Hmm, fool." smiled Kyuubi as she simply disappeared once more and appeared behind the cloaked figure. "Make me yours? Foolish human." was all Kyuubi had to say before her fingers became long scythes and slashed away at the figure only to see it turn into dust. 'Hmm, what was that?' thought Kyuubi.  
  
"Now Orochimaru! Summon Manda! What the-"panicked Hao immediately as he saw Orochimaru rushing at him with his sword Kusanagi.  
  
!SLASH!  
  
"What? What's the meaning of this?" asked Hao immediately as he saw his whole right arm was slashed off.  
"Ku ku ku, it's funny Hao. I'm betraying you and Akatsuki. Without that right hand of your you can't do any of your jutsus."  
  
"Orochimaru, you bastard! How dare you betray us! Even if I die, the others will be after you soon enough."  
  
"Ku ku ku, you really are a naive Hao. Ja ne." finished Orochimaru as he simply finished off Hao without a moments notice. 'That's the end of that,' thought Orochimaru. 'Now to get out of this situation before the Nine Tails notices me. I really hope that you live through this tonight Sarutobi sensei. It would take out all the fun if I were not to be the one who crushed the Leaf.' thought Orochimaru as he simply left the battle scene quickly having rid himself of his former team mate Hao taking his right hand with him as a souvenir.  
  
"Damn you Orochimaru," said Hao slowly as he drifted away into death.  
  
"Hmm, that was a nice distraction." said Kyuubi slowly as she refocused back at the Third and Kakashi. She had seen what Orochimaru had done to Hao and had simply ignored it. She didn't need to bother with cowards.  
  
'Who was that nin?' thought the Third.  
  
"Well, let's go." Smiled Kyuubi maliciously as she charged the Third.  
  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Summoning Technique! Come forth Enma, King of Monkies!"  
  
'The moon peers down on a diseased world.' thought Hiko as she walked away from the battle.  
  
"Enma, transform into the invincible Diamond Pole!" yelled Sarutobi as he barely managed to dodge Kyuubi's elongated scythe claws.  
  
'There is no cure for the disease . . . an entire race vaults mindlessly into destruction. Not even a man of colossal power would be able to prevent the inevitable.'  
  
"Doryuudan-Earth Dragon!" yelled the Third as an earth dragon was formed and breathed earth projectiles towards Kyuubi only to be easily smacked away as if they were nothing at all.  
  
"Is that the best you can do!" screamed Kyuubi as she flew at the Third quickly slashing at him and barely grazing his shoulder with her elongated scythe claws. "Old man, this will be the end of you!"  
  
"Save him. Save him please!" yelled Kakashi pleadingly as he appeared in front of Hiko. "You're the only left that can do it. So . . . please go save him." pleaded Kakashi as he held up Gai on his shoulders. "Naruto is the Kyuubi!"  
  
"Karyuu Endan-Fire Dragon Flame Projectile!" mumble the Third as he unleashed the breath of fire directly in to the path of Kyuubi burning her up.  
  
"Huh, useless." said Kyuubi as she just stood there and let the fire try to burn her away but to no avail. "Normal fires won't work on me old man!" yelled Kyuubi as she once jumped back in to the fray only to be bashed away by Enma in his transformed Pole form.  
  
"Please, you're the only one that can reach him now. Please, save Naruto! He's been possessed by that demon over there! Please, his life has not been chosen for him yet and he has gone through so much pain. I'm sorry that we attacked you but please . . . save Naruto. I don't know how but someway, somehow I know you can do it." was all Kakashi had to say before he saw Hiko turn around back to where the fighting was happening.  
  
"For those who have fallen." stated Hiko slowly to Kakashi as he saw her simply go back. 'This time, this time only, I shall surely change the world. If it is only once, besides I haven't forgotten to thank that boy yet.' smiled Hiko to herself as she laughed at herself for going back.  
  
"Well, old man. I guess this is it for you." said Kyuubi slowly as she looked upon the tired Hokage.  
  
'I can still use 'that' jutsu,' thought the Third as he looked upon Kyuubi.  
  
"Hmm, now I end this old man." smiled Kyuubi as she leapt towards the Hokage only to be intercepted halfway with a fist to her face sending her flying towards a nearby building.  
  
"Hn, guess this fight turned out to be my fight after all."  
  
"Huh, you think so?" smirked Kyuubi as she slowly got out of the rubble. She then slowly elongated her nails again and peered at Hiko with malice and bloodlust but Hiko saw something else. "Well, shall we begin?"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry if this is a cliff hanger but I'll try to come out with the next chapter A.S.A.P. 


	11. Chapter 11: Seeing through the Mirror

-Wished I owned it, but not mine.  
  
"speech"  
  
'thought'

* * *

"Hmm, now I end this old man." smiled Kyuubi as she leapt towards the Hokage only to be intercepted halfway with a fist to her face sending her flying towards a nearby building.  
  
"Hn, guess this fight turned out to be my fight after all."  
  
"Huh, you think so?" smirked Kyuubi as she slowly got out of the rubble. She then slowly elongated her nails again and peered at Hiko with malice and bloodlust but Hiko saw something else. "Well, shall we begin?"  
  
Chapter 11: Seeing through the Mirror – A meeting of Minds  
  
By Suiiren  
  
"Well, shall we begin, Hiko-chan." taunted Kyuubi as she looked upon Hiko with malice and anger. 'That should get her riled up some.' thought Kyuubi as she knew Hiko was too proud to let that slip but instead she saw standing there Hiko looking cool and in control of her emotions. She showed no openings for attacks but yet seemed unapproachable at the same time to Kyuubi.  
  
'She's just a human,' thought Kyuubi as she looked at Hiko, 'but why does my body not seem to want to attack her?' A bit surprised at her body's apprehension of attacking Hiko Kyuubi just stared back at Hiko, not knowing what to do.  
  
"You. You there. Who are you?" asked Hiko out of the blue as the two just faced each other. 'This person why do I sense something sad and angry coming from her. It's faint but I could feel it . . .this strange feeling I am having, why is it stirring something inside of me? Is this someone who is like me?' wondered Hiko as she expected an answer from Kyuubi.  
  
"Hmm, stupid human showing such stupidity but I like your courage Hiko-chan asking me who I am. I am Kyuubi, the greatest of all the youkai! You should remember that as that will be the last name that you will hear before I –"  
  
"Don't try to lie to me! I asked you who you really are! Not what you think you are! You may be able to fool others and the entire world that you are a demon that is full of bloodlust and murderous wrath but THAT is all just a lie! I know for sure that nothing, humans or demons, can only consist of bloodlust and wrath alone. No being, alive or dead, is capable of such two emotions alone, we, the living, are more complex than that! So to try to deceive me with those words are as fruitless as trying to think that you can win against me! So brat, I ask you once more, who are you?"  
  
"You insignificant, stupid, piece of trash! You dare take that tone with me! DIE!" screamed Kyuubi as she rushed towards Hiko claws elongated aiming for the neck.  
  
Hiko simply dodged as she saw Kyuubi charging. She had expected the attack and read her moves ahead of her. 'So easily blinded by rage,' thought Hiko as she looked at Kyuubi's sloppy fighting style. All it consisted of were just swipes of her claws and massive force. 'So that's her fighting style, winning by pure force alone. Stupid.' smiled Hiko as she simply leapt from one building to the other biding her time and trying to let Kyuubi drain some of her stamina before facing her again.  
  
'This person,' thought the Third Hokage as he worriedly watched what was going on, 'what does she presume to achieve in anger the Nine Tailed Demon?'  
  
Somewhere Unknown:  
  
'Where am I?' thought Naruto as he found himself drifting in a stream.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked himself aloud. "Is this how it is when you're dead? It's so peaceful here." said Naruto as he raised his hand and looked at in amazement  
  
As Naruto floated there in nothingness he felt a calm he had never felt before and started, wanted to drift away. In here, this place, it was peaceful. 'It's so peaceful here . . . here,' thought Naruto as he slowly drifted into darkness.  
  
"Naruto." came a voice out of nowhere as it interrupted Naruto's train of thought.  
  
"Ora? Who's there?" asked Naruto a bit surprised that anyone was there at all.  
  
"Naruto, you must not give up." came the feminine voice.  
  
"Yeah, boy! Don't give up!" came another voice, this time it was a man's.  
  
"What? Who are you two? Why are you telling me not to give up? What do you mean!" demanded Naruto as he slowly got up.  
  
"Now that's the spirit! I should have expected as much from you."  
  
"Now, now, honey. He is still young, isn't he?" came the female voice.  
  
"When I was his age I had already graduated into a Chuunin! I expected him to be at least a Genin by now." came the male voice a little arrogantly.  
  
"Now, now, stop being so full of yourself honey. We did come here to support our son didn't we?"  
  
"Umm, what are you two talking about?" asked Naruto as he stared upon the two apparitions in front of him. They were talking to themselves now and completely ignored Naruto now.  
  
"We," came the two voices at once, "are your parents!" as the two apparitions started to take human form. The male came in the form of a blonde man with a fiery cloak on and the female came in the form of a shorter female who had a gown on.  
  
Naruto just stared in amazement as he peered at the two people in front of him now. He was amazed and surprised because they had announced that they were his parents. He looked on as he saw the female, his mother, came closer and outstretched her arms towards him. Beckoning him for a hug. Naruto, being confused, just stood there as he looked at the woman, not knowing what to do.  
  
She was sad now, looking at Naruto with a look of confusion on his face pained Naruto's mother. "Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry that both me and Arashi wasn't there to be with you when you needed us most. We're both so sorry, but we had to do it to protect you." She said as she slowly came up towards Naruto and embraced him. "I have been wanting to do this for the longest time."  
  
Naruto, surprised, just stood there in silence as he was being hugged but slowly his eyes began to well up in tears as he soon realized that this person really was his mother.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Naruto as he soon returned her embrace then causing his mother to cry out as well. Both stood there and cried while the other, his father, looked on awkwardly, not knowing if he should join or thinking that he was too manly to join. Though he suddenly joined in the very emotional procession when his wife gave him a death glare. Turning the two-way hug into a family hug. It was all very emotional as the three were united for the first times in their lives.  
  
Moments later . . .  
  
"Naruto," said his mother as she slowly began to wipe away the tears, "we're sorry, but you can't give up yet."  
  
"Yeah, you can't give up yet. My son is not yet ready to die yet. You're too young and besides you still have someone left who is fighting for you. She has gone through a lot and you're not going to abandon her are you? No son of mine is going to die!"  
  
"As much as I want you to stay with me Naruto. You can't join us yet. You still have a lot of things to do out there and so many people to meet, so many people to save, so many to show you love." began his mother as she started to cry. "Naruto, remember that I always love you."  
  
"Now, Naruto," began Naruto's father as he looked upon him. "You can't leave yet I still have something very important for you to do."  
  
"Yes?" asked Naruto incredulously as he looked upon his father, not knowing that he was actually the Fourth.  
  
"There is someone out there, someone who has been feeling the same feelings as you for a long time now. She has been alone for such a long time that she has no one left to turn to. Naruto, you should understand that feeling of loneliness too, so please, you have to help her. I wasn't able to help her before I died but I know that you, my son, can help her. Show her what true kindness and compassion is. You are the one I entrust this task to. Show her that not all humans are as she thinks they are. That was why I put her in you in the first place. Make me proud and remember, we'll always be watching." said his father slowly, giving him a thumbs-up, as both his parents drifted away leaving Naruto with a new will.  
  
"I will surely make you proud, old man." proclaimed Naruto as he stood up, he felt a new surge of energy fill him, he had awakened.  
  
Konoha:  
  
The fight beyond the two had been going on for some time now but it was not a real fight as Hiko refused to draw her sword against Kyuubi for some unknown reason. Most of what had occurred was hit and run, as Kyuubi tried to hit Hiko and Hiko evaded each time. It was a cat and mouse game in which Hiko used the time to measure up Kyuubi and settle her thoughts.  
  
"Why? Why don't you fight back?" asked Kyuubi as she stood there looking at Hiko, anger apparent on her face.  
  
"Because there is someone I have to save." replied Hiko as she gazed back at Kyuubi.  
  
"Why? Why are you humans so foolish? Why are you trying to save a brat that has nothing to do with you? From his memories you two have only known each other only a few days but yet you are risking your life for him. He's nothing but a worthless child!" asked Kyuubi.  
  
"Because . . ."  
  
"Because of what! Because you think you know everything and that you are also an absolute avatar of justice! Don't think you can lie to me! You have killed just as many men as I have! Your hands are as stained of blood as most demons. You think you can measure humans and demons on a double standard? Is that how all you humans think? Just because men and demons are different you can judge us as lower class beings who know nothing more than blood and murder!"  
  
"Because of you, you humans, I was forced to do this. All humans are evil, disgusting creatures who know nothing about the world in which they live. They would rather kill each other and poison the planet before they think of anyone or anything else. Humans war, humans pillage, humans burn, humans create torture, rape, and slavery, all surpassing the horrors of dying and all to satisfy themselves, and their ideal of peace. That's why this village sickens me the most. Achieving peace at the cost of others, achieving peace through force, achieving peace even if it means that others will have to suffer horrible lives like that child, Naruto, that I was imprisoned in, causing children, the most innocent of their society to suffer so that others can live in ignorance and they call all this ignorance PEACE! Causing the cycle to never end, causing a living Hell for those left behind."  
  
"I know that you understand what I am trying to say Hiko-chan. I know that you have seen what I have seen and know hat there is no cure for this disease known as men. You see it too right Hiko-chan? Why let the suffering go on anymore than it already has . . . death is the only cure left that I am able to think of and to achieve." finished Kyuubi as she looked back expectantly at Hiko for a response.  
  
"Only one who does not know the worth of others and the comfort of others can say that." began Hiko slowly as she her voice grew softer and sadder. "Only someone who has been hurt by others can that . . . say that humans are nothing, that life is nothing. Those, like you, who have given up on life and humanity have no right to judge others for what they do! Humanity is not perfect, but so is every other living thing in this world! You think you can fix that by killing the whole human race! You are just as worse as those who cause war and other atrocities. It is because of your ignorant slaughtering that have forced others to desperate means to feel safe and others to pounce upon those weaker than them! You think you can save the world with murder! Don't be so naive! Nothing can ever be achieved through murder except more murder! You will slaughter legions so that only a few can live! What justice is in that!"  
  
"The world weaves a cruel fate for men, children are always the first to suffer."  
  
' . . . Kenshin . . . Naruto'  
  
"Konoha, peace, justice . . . what good are those if you can't save even one child."  
  
'Even though I can't save the world, at least I can protect those close to me shishou.' (flashback to a memory of Kenshin)  
  
"Children who have lost hope and have nothing left to turn to, those were the reasons that why I first picked up the sword, not knowing that in my path I would slaughter countless men and create even more suffering. More orphans, more dead, more hatred, causing the cycle to only turn more . . . it is too late for those like me and you tu turn back now Kyuubi. Even though I can't protect the entire world or human race I can at least protect those who are close to me . . . even if the whole world goes against me, at least I can say that I tried. In the end Kyuubi, I guess it's not a matter of doing what's right it's a matter of doing what my heart tells me to. That boy, Naruto, changed me, in a few days, he showed me how what little pleasures in life can really mean. Kids . . . funny how they can change your perception of things and make you see things you didn't before. But I guess now is the end." finished Hiko as she stood there seeing that Kyuubi had begun to charge and attack her.  
  
'I guess this is my answer in the end.' thought Hiko as she just stood, knowing the next move would end it all.  
  
"Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki (Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash)!"  
  
A crash could be heard as Kyuubi was hit by Hiko, causing her to fly through the air and hit the ground. Hiko had had then slowly walked up to her.  
  
"Why? Why did I have to meet you? Why do I have the same feelings as that boy had for you when he nearly died! WHY!" cried kyuubi as she looked Hiko in the eyes, tears flowing. "If only you never existed . . . if only you never met Naruto. I could've killed you easily but now I can't. Stupid human emotions!"  
  
"Say what you want, it's alright now." said Hiko slowly as she began to slowly embrace Kyuubi and pick her up.  
  
"It's not fair." cried Kyuubi before she fell unconscious in Hiko's arms.  
  
"Nothing in life ever is." replied Hiko as she looked at the Third and all remaining ninjas that were there observing her.  
  
'Amazing, she defeated Kyuubi. She did it without killing Naruto in the process. What a simply amazing person.' thought the Third as he soon jumped down and stood next to Hiko.  
  
"Well, that was rather impressive young lady. You- what the! Medic! Get a medic down here quick!" yelled the Third as he saw Hiko all of a suddenly spat out a lot of blood and fell to the ground unconscious along with Kyuubi.  
  
"Damn, guess I overdid it." said Hiko as she slowly lost consciousness.  
  
Naruto's Mind:  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for you Kyu-chan!" screamed Naruto happily as he looked upon the chibified version of Kyuubi.  
  
"We have to talk," was her reply as both began to talk.

* * *

Well, end of this chapter. . . I couldn't update earlier cause my comp crashed. Had to repair it and stuff. Hopefully its working right now. Thanks to those who have read this fic so far and to those who have reviewed. Plz review and I hoped you enjoyed the fic so far! 


	12. Chpter 12: Meeting of the Minds

"talking"

'thought'

-I know,I know, i updated late and this is a short update but i promise to all those who have not given up on me to have the next part of this story up by this weekend.  If you can forgive me i wrote this at 2 in the morning.  Sorry for the long wait but my comp messed up and college is a pain.  Which meant that i have bought a new comp and still in college.  Just wanna make a guy want to drop out, almost.  Thank you again to all those who have read this and not given up on me and again to reiterate I will update and am never going to give up writing this fic!

                                                                                                                                                                -Suiiren

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting of the Minds

By Suiiren

Naruto's Mind:

"Why? Why do humans try so hard?" asked the Kyuubi as it looked upon Naruto in the abyss of his mind. "Why all this for someone you don't even know? For someone you just met a few days ago . . ."

"Because, she showed me that I was worth something." replied Naruto as he grinned at Kyuubi with defiant eyes.

"Foolish . . . that's why humans are so weak." responded Kyuubi slowly. "Always letting emotions cloud their judgment or tie them down and-"

" . . . That's not true." interrupted Naruto suddenly and deliberately. "Emotions is what keeps us from losing ourselves."

'What is this boy trying to say?' thought Kyuubi as she listened on to what Naruto was trying to say.

"If it wasn't for Hiko-chan showing me how important it was to express your feelings and being yourself. I don't know what I would have done. The same goes to Iruka-sensei, he showed me that he genuinely cared for and that I meant something to someone and that has been all that mattered." said Naruto.

"Hmmph brat, what are you trying to say? That emotions make you strong? That you risked your life just to defend someone who might have cared for you? Hah, don't make me laugh!" retorted Kyuubi as she looked upon Naruto in disdain.

"Your DAMN right!" yelled Naruto as he all of a suddenly got angry and surprised Kyuubi a bit. "I don't care what you think or who you are! All that matters to me is to help the ones who have accepted me and no one has done so more than Hiko-neesan! No one, not even Iruka-sensei, could fill the void of lonliness that lies here!" yelled Naruto angrily as he pointed to his heart, tears beginning to gush out. "Not until she came along and told me that I was worth something!"

Kyuubi was a bit shocked at the abrupt comment but was about to retaliate verbally herself when she heard Naruto utter something.

"You'll never understand." whispered Naruto quietly, almost to himself. "You don't know how much it is to be hated by everyone and not even knowing why. Not to have friends who would play with you because their parents won't let them."

'I know more than you ever will,' thought Kyuubi to herself.

"Stupid boy, you're so much like him you know, the Fourth." said Kyuubi as her eyes softened to an almost human complexion. "More so than you will ever know."

"The Fourth, my father?" whispered Naruto slowly.

"Ahhh, I see, the protective seal must have been broken. I guess I don't have much time left anymore," smiled Kyuubi. "Boy, I would of have liked to have seen what kind of man you would of become but it is far pass my time. It would of have been . . . interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kyuubi suspiciously.

"Stupid boy, you should know that two souls can't exist in the same body without some sort of seal. The moment that you dissapated the seal and I lost control of your body was the moment that I was to pass on to the other side."

"Oro?" wondered Naruto as he was trying to grasp what Kyuubi was trying to say.

"Hmph, it means that all of my remaining self will become part of you and that my soul will now return to the other side. Though this sort of thing was never supposed to have happened, the Fourth never planned of anything like this happening." said Kyuubi as she smiled and thought of all the consequences of tonight's actions and the future events that would soon occur in Naruto's near future. Needless to say, it gave her a smile just thinking about it. "Things are about to get wild in the near future." said Kyuubi slowly as she started to dissipate in Naruto's mind and at the same time her soul was leaving Naruto's body.

"Are you really going?" asked Naruto as looked upon Kyuubi disappearing.

"Idiot." said Kyuubi angrily as she thought how thick headed the boy was at a time like this.

". . . Good-bye Kyu-chan," said Naruto as he slowly watched her disappear into nothingness.

END OF CHAPTER - for now.


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

-"speech"

-'Thought'

A/N: Yo, thanx to those who read, reviewed, and gave me their insight. Thanks for the support and ideas, I really appreciate you guys.

* * *

Chapter 13: Aftermath

Konoha:

"Hurry up!" yelled the Third Hokage as he ordered nearby Medic Ninjas to take Naruto and Hiko to the hospital. "Take those two to the hospital, have ANBU guard those two around the clock. Kakashi, Gai, escort the medical ninjas just in case something unexpected occurs."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" yelled both Kakashi and Gai as they jump up after the medic ninjas.

"All others! Help out where you can and make sure that no one is stuck beneath any of these buildings!" ordered the Third as he begins walking towards the Hokage Tower. "Have the elders convene for an emergency session at the Hokage Tower." ordered the Third to ANBU members that were present. "Make sure you do it as fast as you can possible."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" stated the ANBU members as they disappeared in to the night.

'This is going to take some time to explain.' thought the Third as he walked away still trying to figure out what to say about the night's event.

While at the Hospital:

"It was a miracle that you made it here, any much longer we might have lost both patients." said a senior medical Nin as he looked at both Kakashi and Gai. "The two young girls you brought in have suffered extensive injuries. Especially the younger one, it seems that her chest has suffered extensive blunt trauma. Most of her ribs are either broken or fractured, we were able to mend what we can but it will take some time for her to recover. The teenage girl seems to be doing fine; it seems she just needs some rest and should not overexert herself in the next couple of days. Her body shows signs of extensive chakra burn. The conditions itself is not serious but if she were to have stayed in a state like that for a much longer time period then she would of have arrived in a fatal state."

"Thank you doctor." replied Gai as he patted himself on the back of the head in relief. "I would of shuddered at the thought of having either of those two die, Hokage-sama would have been very angry if something like that were to have occur here." said Gai as he ended it with a slight chuckle and smile.

"Well, I am glad also." replied the doctor. "Oh yes, and the ANBU that you wanted stationed around have taken their positions. No one should be able to get in unnoticed. Is that all or do you need anything else?"

"That is all, I guess," said Gai as he looked at Kakashi and back at the doctor, "unless you have anything else to add Kakashi."

"I do," said Kakashi as tilted his head up and looked at the doctor. "You said that there were two girls, correct?"

"Yes, I do remember stating that." replied the doctor.

"Well, I remember it should of been a young boy and a teenage girl not two girls." said Kakashi as he again looked at the doctor.

"Hmm, I am pretty sure that the two persons that you brought in were two girls, not a boy and a girl. Unless I might have been mistaken, which I am fairly sure I am not." replied the doctor. "Maybe I should go check again." said the doctor as he prepared to go back and check once more.

"That seems to be a good idea," replied Kakashi as he followed the doctor back towards the rooms.

Back at the Hokage Tower, the Elders and the Third had just started their joint emergency session to make sense of what happened during the night. Among the council stood various members of the heads of various clans in Konoha and during the time that the council had spent most of the time listening to what had occurred.

"This is absurd! How can the seal that the Fourth place be so easily broken! The main purpose of the seal was to seal the demon inside of the child! Can you please explain to us how the seal can be broken Hokage-sama!" yelled an unnamed Elder.

"Well, the seal that my predecessor had set up had been a seal that dealt with the realm of Death. Although the seal is inherently strong when a person is alive it loses its powers once a person is near death or dead already. It is very similar to the seals that can be found on branch members of the Hyuuga clan." replied the Third as he answered out to the council.

"But why would the Fourth place such a seal like that in the first place if he knew that at any moment when the child was near death or its life was threatened that the Kyuubi could manifest itself up out of the child? Could you please explain that then Hokage-sama, he was you predecessor. He should have known that doing something like that would have been a threat to Konoha and its people. So could you explain to us why he would do such a thing?" asked another Elder.

"Easy," replied the Third. "He had hoped that the people of Konoha would come to respect and treat Naruto as a hero for being the container of the Kyuubi. That someday Naruto could learn to use the chakra of the Kyuubi to help everyone else. That was his greatest hope and last wish."

"Yes, we know about that already Hokage-sama but what I was asking was why he put on a seal that would weaken itself if the boy were near death. Surely he would of thought that doing such a thing like that would be a danger to us all." said another Elder.

"That I would not know," replied the Third but in his mind he knew why the Fourth would ever do such a thing and it was for revenge if the villagers would have killed his one and only son. 'No man would stand by and let their own child be killed,' thought the Third. 'He knew that if someone were to have murdered Naruto they would of also weakened the seal enough that the Kyuubi that was inside of Naruto would have unleashed itself and possess Naruto causing a catastrophe that would have been the end of the Leaf. Fourth, I guess that was your only way of protecting Naruto knowing that you were going to die shortly after the sealing.' finished the Third in his own thoughts.

"Then what of the boy?" asked another Elder.

"What of the boy." replied the Third, dreading in his mind knowing what the council would think of doing to him.

"What should we do of the boy then?" asked the member again.

"KILL HIM!" yelled another Council Member. "We should kill him and get it over with. We have lived long enough with this demon, who knows what would happen next time if another incident like occurs! I say we execute the boy for the good of the Leaf! He and the demon inside must be destroyed if the Leaf is to finally be at peace!"

"Now don't go and make such a quick judgment, he is still a boy after all. What would that make of us if we were to resort to killing children? That would make us no better than common thugs and criminals!" replied the Third guardedly and angrily as he saw the council go into chaos. Many members of the council had jumped up the moment that the idea of killing Naruto was yelled out. There were many who were arguing now at the fate of Naruto. The Third only stood and watched as he looked on unknowingly at what he should personally do, but he was just tired at the moment and wanted to know if Naruto and his friend were alright. 'This is going to be along night.' thought the Third as he looked upon the elders in disdain.

"Exile," proclaimed a hooded elder, "Naruto should be exiled from the Leaf. That way no one complains and everyone wins. We won't have to kill him and we won't ever have to worry about such an incident like this from ever occurring. Let him take care of himself."

"Exile? You know how dangerous the outside world is for one so young. If we exile him he surely will die." countered the Third. "The world outside of the Leaf is an especially dangerous place for someone like Naruto. Many others will want him for what is inside of him and he could eventually be turned into a weapon against all of us."

"Then would you rather us kill the boy!" came out the same voice that called for Naruto's exile.

"No, I wish neither upon the boy!" responded the Third strongly as he thought who the person was that was talking to him. It irritated him to no ends that when ever the Elders convened for a meeting they would always hide their identities, shrouding themselves in the shadows or disguised. It was a way of protecting themselves from the outside and inside world of the Leaf.

"You can not be selfish Sarutobi-sama! We know that the Fourth was a well respected person but this charade can not go on any longer. You know as well as we do that Naruto is as hated in the Leaf as any person could be . . . at least the world outside of the Leaf people would be more ignorant towards his plight than those here. Wouldn't you agree?" came the same voice.

"I do, but what you are suggesting here is that we throw him unto the wolves! That is ludicrous! We can not allow such a thing to happen, we must not." argued the Third as he saw the figure slowly approach him and revealed his identity. ". . . Uzumi-san, so it was you after all. I should have guessed . . .........." trailed off the Third as he looked upon Uzumi.

"I, Saiionji Uzumi, call on this council of Elders to come to a decision to banish Naruto and hence forth make him into an Exile. He has learned a little in the academy but not enough for him to be wanted as a missing ninja, since he is not even considered as one yet. We can no longer afford to have Naruto as a liability anymore."

Meanwhile at the hospital.

"Well, I told you so Kakashi. I knew my assessment wasn't wrong." said the senior medical ninja doctor triumphantly. "As I stated before it was two female patient not a boy and a- What the, what's happening to her!" screamed the medical nin frantically as he saw red and blue chakra permeating off of Naruto's body.

Kakashi stared on as the two chakras permeated throughout the hospital room. Both swirled unto each other causing a maelstrom of excess chakra to leak out and alerting every single ANBU guard that was there to defend Naruto as they rushed to into the room only to be awed by the sight in front of them. It was as if a storm was occurring as raw chakra sparked about like lightning. But then just as suddenly as it began it receded just as quickly as it had begun shrinking quickly and re-entering Naruto's body seemingly as if it was a natural thing. Guardedly Kakashi approached Naruto's body to examine what had happened and what he saw surprised him. Naruto had turned back into a boy and he seemed to be have no injuries on his body at all. "The power of the Kyuubi is absolutely amazing." spoke Kakashi slowly as he gazed at Naruto seeing him start to stir.

"Hey, one-eyed, how's Hiko-chan doing? Is she alright, I hope I didn't cause her too much trouble." spoke Naruto as he looked at Kakashi tiredly.

"Fine. She's doing fine Naruto." replied Kakashi.

"That's great." said Naruto as he slowly dozed off again.

'Some kid,' thought Kakashi as he looked upon Naruto. 'Even though he should be the one worrying about himself he worries about that girl more. I wonder if you'd be proud of him if you were still alive sensei.' concluded Kakashi in his thoughts as he stood up to address the ANBU that were present. "None of what you have seen leaves this room. You two," pointed Kakashi towards two ANBU members, "go tell the Hokage of what has happened and that is all. If I find out that any of you have leaked out information regarding Naruto and his hospital stay then you will to deal with me" finished off Kakashi in a serious tone.

"Yes sir!" replied all present ANBU members as they returned towards their posts again not knowing what had just occurred but knowing it wasn't their business to know.

"Hmm, as for me I'll try to find out what has happened here to this boy." said the senior medical ninja that was present. "There might something about this in the old archives about demonology and possession. I never thought that those old ancient texts would be of any use in this day and age."

"Thank you," replied Kakashi. "Oh, I forgot to ask you what your name was."

"Yuri, Yuri Tenkawa, this is my first year as senior medical ninja."

"Thank you Yuri, I appreciate what you're doing for Naruto here."

"No problem, what I'm doing here is nothing to what Naruto has been doing for Leaf for ten years and am glad that I could have been of service to you." finished Yuri as she left the hospital.

'What a troublesome little kid you have become Naruto.' thought Kakashi as he pulled up a chair against Naruto's bed and sat down. 'What have you left us here sensei?' thought Kakashi fondly as he started to drift to sleep thinking of better days.

While all this was occurring in the Leaf not far away stood several figures that had been waiting in a clearing for over several hours.

"So, mission failed." mumbled one of the figures.

"Should of known not to trust Orochimaru, he has been acting antsy as of late. Hao is probably dead by now." replied another one.

"Well, those two were pretty much annoying. They were both the weakest of us anyways, I guess we'll have to send in another team. Hmm, I wonder who should go this time."

"I will." came a reply as one of the figures moved foreword.

"Miss your home that badly already, Itachi?" questioned one of his companions jokingly.

"Hmmph," snorted Itachi as he simply walked away slowly.

"Hey, wait up for me Itachi." said his partner Kisame as he quickly caught up with Itachi and disappeared.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked one of them.

"Well, we return back to tell the others of Orochimaru's betrayal and of the two large chakras we felt tonight." replied the other one.

"Yeah, I wonder whose the other chakra belonged to. We know the other one was the Kyuubi's but what of the other? . . . Scary."

"Hmph, I don't know, I guess those two are going to find out for us."

"Well, we better be going now. The others probably wants to know how things are going." finished the figure as the figures disappeared into darkness.

"So the plot thickens." said a man as he slowly came out of hiding. "I guess things are only going to get wilder in the next couple of days . . . maybe I should return." smiled the man seriously as he began his walking to nowhere in general.

* * *

Sorry, for the wait. Things have been really getting hairy around me lately and my comp broke again. Thanks to those who still are reading my fic and those who are just starting. I'm trying my best to update and keep pace with life and this fic . . . thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14: The one I care for most, Par...

-"speech"

-"thought"

A/N: Well, it's been some time, I hope this isn't too late of an update for you guys. I've just been so caught up with making an A grade in college I sort of ALMOST forgot about this. Study, study,study, but hey, we got to do what we got to do. I hope your enjoying the fic so far . . . and the plot thickens a bit now. I should have Part 2 of this up this week end along with Chapter 3 of my other fic, Parallel. Thanks, hope you enjoy. I'll be able to do more once Spring Break comes, if I'm not busy.

Naruto X

Chapter 14: The one I care for most, Part 1

By Suiiren

"Itachi-san, we should get moving now. We have been idle for hours now. What are you waiting for?" asked Kisame as he thrust a bored look at Itachi.

"Something is not right here." was all that Itachi relied as he looked at the hospital that housed Naruto. "There are too much ANBU here to guard just one person. Something is amiss . . .."

"Here we go again . . .." sighed Kisame as he prepared himself for how ever long it would take his partner to make up his mind.

'Too much ANBU to guard Naruto, they must also be protecting someone else, but who?' thought Itachi in his head as he tried to figure out what the ANBU was guarding besides Naruto.

Meanwhile in the Hospital

It was morning now at the hospital and Kakashi had been asleep at Naruto's side for some time now, he was awake now relieved that Naruto was safe for the time being. Looking at Naruto he was reminded of why the Fourth had given his life for the village and how the villager repaid his sacrifice in the way they treated Naruto.

'Naruto,' thought Kakashi, 'if only they understood the full brunt of your plight. That the burden you carry is one that is too much for a child to carry alone. If only-'

"Kakashi, I thought I would find you here." came a voice all of a suddenly interrupting Kakashi's train of thought at the moment.

"Rin!" muttered Kakashi out of surprise at the appearance of his old childhood team mate. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I came as fast as I could when I heard that Konoha was at emergency level 3 but it seems I was too late. I was away on border recon while things had gone to hell down here but I'm just glad that everyone seems to be alright." said Rin as she looked at Kakashi taking her ANBU mask off.

"Oh," was all that Kakashi could say at the moment, he never expected to see Rin here and he still didn't know how to talk or react to her after all those years after Obito's death.

"Is 'oh' the only thing you can say to me after all these years Kakashi?" asked Rin as she sat down on a chair near the window. "I thought you were hurt when I had heard that you were at the hospital, so I came as fast as I could. I never expected to find you here next to sensei's legacy. But now after I think about it a bit it's just like you, I should have expected it." smiled Rin slowly as she began to stare out the window. "You weren't like this before he died you know? You remember back then when we were still kids when you would used to say, 'A ninja is just trash if he doesn't finish his mission.'"

"I do." replied Kakashi.

"It's not your fault you know, there are things that happen that even you can't change no matter how much you want to, regret doesn't solve anything." said Rin to Kakashi.

" . . .." nothing came out of Kakashi's mouth as he listened to Rin.

"Why don't you ever say anything." said Rin as she started to stand up. "You should have known back then and even now that it wasn't your fault that Obito died. All ninjas risk their lives when they take on missions and besides . . ." said Rin getting more emotional "you should know that . . . that I . . . that I still lov-"

"Rin," interrupted Kakashi slowly. "Please stop, you know that-"

"But why!" exploded Rin loudly as she jumped in front of Kakashi arms wide open emotions exposed. "Why can't you!"

"I, I can't," said Kakashi as he slowly looked away from Rin, "back then . . . I was the kind of trash that would of have abandoned you . . . I'm not worthy."

"That was back then," said Rin hurt, "you're different now . . . can't you see that?"

"Rin . . . I-" said Kakashi before he was interrupted by the medic from last night, as she bursted in all of a suddenly.

"Kakashi! I found out more about Naruto's predicament in these books!" yelled Yuri loudly as she brought in a big stack of books. "Ara? Am I disturbing you? I can come back later if you want." finished Yuri as she was about to leave.

"No, I was about to leave anyways." said Rin slowly.

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you two." said Yuri apologetically.

"It was of no inconvenience." smiled Rin as she got to the door and she shot a last glance towards Kakashi and said, "Kakashi, I'll wait for as long as it takes . . . even if it takes forever."

All Kakashi could do at the moment was stare down on the floor ashamed of himself. In his mind, when it came to Rin, he was still trash, unworthy of her, only her. Even though he knew that she still held feelings for him after all those years it was still too hard, too painful to let anyone in yet, especially Rin.

"Sorry, to have barged in all of a suddenly but I was kind of eavesdropping on your conversation and thought that I would make myself convenient to you." smiled Yuri as she plopped down the books in front of Kakashi.

"Thank you." said Kakashi in a fake smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You know as a medical ninja and doctor, I do not recommend you go on living trying to avoid love, it is human nature to want to love and be loved back. Not even being a Kage or Jounin can make you immune from the clutches of love." smiled Yuri as she plopped the texts down in front of Kakashi.

"Rin and I used to be in a team together when we were still Genins during the third great ninja war. Back then we were naive kids that learned the life of the ninja the hard way . . . I told her once that I would always protect her no matter what. She just mistook that for love . . . I don't know why I'm telling you this . . . but you're the first person I've told this to." said Kakashi as he fixed his forehead protector. 'It's not her that's lying to herself, its me.' thought Kakashi as he finished.

"It's all right, Kakashi-san, everyone has to battle their own demons. She's just looking at you for something that you can't provide her with . . . it's not too uncommon to find unrequited love in this day and age." said Yuri as she herself felt love unrequited for someone else.

"Well, enough of this depressing stuff." said Kakashi all of a suddenly. "I'm assuming that you weren't to just eavesdrop on me right?" finished Kakashi with a smile.

"Oh NO! How can I be so rude! I came here to tell you about what I found out last night, sorry." Apologized Yuri as she started opening a book that looked older than both Kakashi and herself combined. "Umm, it was somewhere here . . ." said Yuri exasperatedly as she looked for what it was that she found out the previous night.

"It's okay," said Kakashi as he sat there patiently, feeling a bit better about himself.

Hokage Tower:

"So, they have decided to exile Naruto." said the Third grimly as he sat at his desk.

"Yes, sir." replied his secretary Mizuki (not evil male Mizuki, OC female char)

"I had hoped that something like this would never occur." said the Third sadly. "Throwing a child like Naruto into the world could be very dangerous; the world is just too dangerous a place for someone like Naruto. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with what happened ten years ago."

Flashback:

Four months after the Fourth's death.

"Congratulations Uzumi-san, I heard that your daughter will give birth to yet another child. This makes it the third one, am I correct?" asked the Third as he and Uzumi were walking the halls of the Hokage tower.

"Yes, that would make it her third child so far." said Uzumi as he walked down the corridor. "And don't forget that if it wasn't for her there would have never been peace between the Sand and Leaf." finished Uzumi as he smiled proudly to himself.

"Well, if it hadn't been for your daughter the Sand wouldn't have become an ally of the Leaf and also if it weren't for her help and the Kazekage I would have shuddered what the other countries may have done when they had heard that the Fourth had passed away." said Sarutobi sadly, "the Leaf owes your family a debt of gratitude."

"Thank you, Sarutobi, hearing that from you is gratitude enough besides we should worry more about the Fourth's legacy; that boy's future will be a sad one if we don't do something, Sarutobi. I think you should-" but both Sarutobi and Uzumi paused in surprise as they saw a Genin appear in front of them holding a scroll up towards Uzumi as he stood on his knees.

"Sir, important news from the Sand . . . this letter was sent from Yashamaru, he said that this letter is of utmost urgency." said the Genin.

"Yashamaru? This must be about the birth of my newest grand child!" prompted Uzumi in pride. "I wonder what it is going to say?" wondered Uzumi as he quickly took the scroll from the Genin and unfurled it; reading the contents.

The Third stood there and looked at Uzumi with a bit of humor; it was funny seeing an old man like himself getting hyped about children. Uzumi was that way with children; he loved them all even if they weren't his he would still worry about them. But what the Third thought then as a letter of warmth and happiness took a turn for the worse as he saw Uzumi drop the letter suddenly with tears in his eyes.

"She's dead, SHE'S DEAD, he, he, HE KILLED HER!" yelled Uzumi loudly in aguish as he held the letter in the air, sadness and anger apparent.

End Flashback:

Sarutobi thought some more as he remembered what occurred right after that moment. Uzumi was ready to march off towards Sand himself and kill the Kazekage but was stopped due to the orders of the Counsel. The Kazekage had sacrificed his wife, Uzumi's daughter, and made his son into the container of the demon badger Shukaku . . . Gaara was the name of his grandchild. The alliance between the Sand and Leaf back then was more important than Uzumi's daughter and was essential for the survival of Konoha but because of that Uzumi had started to hate the Leaf just as much as he had started to hate the Sand, for as long as he was concerned; it was the Leaf that stopped him from getting his revenge and it was his responsibility to get avenge her.

"I'm truly sorry for what has happened to you and your family but the way of the avenger is not the way to go . . . the power of a Hokage can only be so much." was all that Sarutobi could mumble to himself as he stood there in his office, disappointed for the many mistakes that had occurred in the past.

Hospital, Naruto's Room:

"So, that's it . . . if Naruto ever uses the power of the Kyuubi once more he'll revert back to Kyuubi's girl form once more and most likely remain that way." said Kakashi as he looked at Yuri.

"Yes, that is correct, from what I can gather from the texts. Since Naruto and Kyuubi has fused both their chakra are fusing together causing the change. Right now Naruto is at a critical balance, even if he draws out anymore red chakra he would revert to being in the demon girl form. He might have mental dominance over his body but Kyuubi has the physical dominance . . . meaning Naruto will take on the traits and form of the Kyuubi. A human body can not normally hold the chakra of a demon without damaging his or her own body, but in Naruto's case it is different. The seal that the Fourth placed on Naruto acted as the catalyst for Naruto's body change, if it had been a quick process when the Kyuubi possessed Naruto's body he would of have died but due to the seal red chakra has been leaking into his system for years causing his body to tolerate it." lectured Yuri as she looked upon a somewhat confused Kakashi. "Without the seal to act as a medium anymore Naruto's body will most likely revert to Kyuubi's female form within a few years or shorter depending on what happens, if he uses his chakra at all."

"So this kind of thing is inevitable." said Kakashi disappointedly. "Within a few years Naruto would turn into the demon fox . . . but it will be Naruto, not the Kyuubi. Is there no way of preventing this?" asked Kakashi as the thought of seeing how the villagers would react to Naruto with in a few years . . . fear and repulsion was what he knew what the villagers would feel. 'Then, the village would have no excuse to get rid of this boy who the village had deemed a demon.' thought Kakashi in his head knowing full well what people were capable of when they were incited with fear and anger.

"I never said that kind of situation was inevitable did I, Kakashi-san. You know, you should hear me out first before you come to your own conclusions." said Yuri with a smile.

"What? You mean there is a way that Naruto can stay normal?" asked Kakashi surprised that such a thing was still possible.

"Yes, it is possible to set up another set of seals on Naruto preventing any more of Kyuubi's chakra to leak through, thus keeping Naruto still Naruto. But the drawback is that Naruto can't use the Kyuubi's chakra like he could if the Fourth's seal was still there. The seals will act like a dam, keeping the red chakra from going any further. Though the process is very complicated, it requires the sealing of more than one seal or more precisely overlapping seals above seals. The only drawback is that I don't have enough knowledge of seals to be able to completely make the seals permanent . . . I can only provide a temporary seal." finished Yuri with her explanation.

"Then how can you call that a permanent solution? You said that you were only capable of making the seals temporary." said Kakashi as he was both encouraged and disappointed by Yuri's answer.

"I said that I was not able to do it . . . but there is one person left who can complete the seals . . . my sensei." said Yuri sadly as she continued. "But sadly that person is no longer in Konoha or ever plans to return."

"Oh . . .." muttered Kakashi as he didn't even bother to ask whom this person was, knowing from the tone of Yuri's voice that it seemed impossible for this person to help them. "Well, then at least we can still perform the sealing ceremony on a temporary level. We can handle the future later." smiled Kakashi at Yuri encouragingly.

"You're right Kakashi, I'll get ready for the sealing right away." said Yuri as she got up slowly preparing to leave. "We should probably do the sealing tonight, you never know what might occur during times like these."

"Yes, I agree, I'll get some ANBU on it right away." replied Kakashi as he too got up and opened a window. "Well, I guess I'll use this way out." smiled Kakashi to Yuri as he gave her a smile and with that he jumped out of the hospital window.

'Copy Ninja Kakashi . . . such a kind hearted person.' thought Yuri as she slowly closed the door to Naruto's room. 'Don't worry Naruto; I'll do my best . . . for the both of us.'

Hiko's Room:

Hiko was awake now; she had been awake for several hours now and was contemplating about her actions the previous night. It had been awhile since her feelings had been stirred like that; it almost seemed like a lifetime ago that she was ever that angry. Anger was something she thought she had sealed away when she became master of Hiten Mitsurugi but now she knew that all that was just a lie that she was telling herself.

'Hmm,' thought Hiko, 'guess I haven't completely become numb to human emotions.' The thought of not having lost her emotions like many other swordsmen who slew too many men relieved her and angered her in various ways. It showed that she was still human but it also showed that she still had human weaknesses and that meant that she wasn't as perfect of a master as she thought.

'What a fool I am to lose so much of myself over that brat.' thought Hiko. 'What is it about him that made me . . . made me lose myself so?' But in Hiko's heart she already knew the answer to all her questions and it was Kenshin . . . Naruto had reminded her of Kenshin.

'Kenshin . . . Naruto, both are the same kind of idiots, albeit Naruto is much louder but just as dense and idiotic as Kenshin.' finished Hiko's thought with a grin. 'Are you having fun torturing me like this God? Making me meet these forever impossible people that can only bring me more grief. I thought you had your fun when you made me stumble into Kenshin but now this Naruto too? . . . Its times like these that I really wished I had my sake.'

As Hiko was thinking she didn't realize that someone had already gotten into the room and had snugly placed themselves on a chair looking at Hiko.

"Well miss, it seems that my presence here is of no concern to you." smiled the figure as he looked at Hiko.

'Who is this person?' thought Hiko as she unconsciously reached for her katana only to remember that she was in a hospital and her weapon was most likely being stored somewhere.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm of no threat. Let's say we introduce ourselves." said the figure as he stood up and pulled back his hood to reveal that he was an old man. The old man looked pretty much normal, grizzled beard and other similar features adorned him. "My name is Saiionji Uzumi, I work as an elder here in Konoha, and I just wanted to come talk to you."

"Hiko, Hiko Seijuuro." replied Hiko.

"So, the beauty has a name." smiled Uzumi. "You know, we at the counsel have not gotten around to your name so you are only known as the girl to us. It is good that you have such a strong name, a fitting name for someone of your caliber."

"Old man, flattery will get you nowhere." said Hiko sternly as she looked upon Uzumi with discerning eyes.

"Oh no, I guess I simply just started to babble off. I'm getting too old for my own sake." smiled Uzumi once more.

"What is it that you desire old man." demanded Hiko as she was getting tired of his talk of nonsense.

"Right to the point I see, what a very straight forward person you are. Heh, might as well get to the point. What I came here to ask you is; what is Naruto to you? Why? Why so much for someone everyone else deems so dangerous or worthless?" asked Uzumi finally.

The question had caught Hiko off guard as she herself did not really know the answer to that question. It wasn't that she didn't know the answer but how to answer it, what she had done for Naruto was more instinctual rather than thought out. It was something in her that told her to do it, something she had to do.

"I don't know." answered Hiko as she sat up a bit more in her hospital bed. She didn't know how to really respond to such a sudden question and her mind was just blank at the moment.

"Oh, is that so." said Uzumi disappointed at the answer that he got. He then slowly got and started to leave when he heard Hiko say something more.

"Do I really need a reason?" retorted Hiko a bit arrogantly as she looked at Uzumi. "And who said you could leave old man."

In the back of his mind Uzumi smiled as he turned around once more and sat down, preparing himself for what the Hiko would say.

"You ask why butdo I need a reason why."said Hiko. "You probably think that I'm a fool for doing what I did; risking my life for someone I should not even care about. People do it all the time, they abandon others when it becomes too hard on themselves or the other; it's only natural to want to save yourself. But when I think about that boy and how others had treated him, I thought how lonely he must of felt being alone in the world without any friends or very much support from others. That he would still sacrifice his home, time, and almost his life for me, a complete stranger . . . so who am I to complain. People don't need reasons when they want to help each other . . . and also . . ."

"He reminded me of what I used to fight for back then . . . for those who could not protect themselves. His eyes, at that time he was dying, awoke something within me I had thought dead long ago." said Hiko.

"And what was that?" asked Uzumi softly.

"The will to fight and protect those who I cared for and for those who could not protect themselves." said Hiko as she now focused more on her inner thoughts than her conversation now.

'That's good; I leave everything in your hands now Hiko-chan. Leaving Naruto in your care will be my atonement; never again shall he be left in the hands of those that hate him so . . . I won't let you end up like Gaara.' thought Uzumi sadly as he left Hiko's room and started towards Naruto's room.

"You know," started Uzumi as he slowly closed the door to Hiko's room, satisfied with what he had just heard from Hiko, "people who care about each other have that effect on each other. It's only natural that you would want to protect those who you love and care for; that's what people who love each other do."

'Love,' thought Hiko, 'could it be possible that I have developed feelings like that for that brat so quickly. Is it still even possible for someone like me to feel that again?' thought Hiko to herself as she looked outside the window. 'Happiness comes through doors you didn't even know you left open.' smiled Hiko to herself as she felt a wave of emotion hit. 'I'm such a fool . . . such a fool.' thought Hiko to herself as she buried her palm into her face, laughing at herself for being such a sentimental fool; noticing that small tears had begun trickling her cheek. She didn't know if they were tears of sadness or happiness, she didn't even know why she was crying at all but it just seemed right at the moment.

Some time later:

'He sleeps with such an innocent face.' thought Uzumi to himself. 'I wonder how Gaara is doing. How long has it been since he felt love, if ever. So many questions still unanswered . . . what a failure of a grandfather I have become.' finished Uzumi in his thoughts as he saw Naruto start to stir.

"Well, hello there young one I see you have finally awoke from your slumber. How has everything been, has anyone here been causing you any discomfort?" asked Uzumi with a smile.

'Who is this person?' thought Naruto as he looked at the old man. He could see it in the eye of the old man that he did not harbor any coldness in his eyes like the rest of the villagers, it almost felt like he was with the Third. "I have been treated fine. Yuri-san and one-eyed-san have been watching over me for sometime now." replied Naruto not knowing what kind of answer he would get in return.

"Oh, I see, so Kakashi has been watching over you and so has Yuri. Well, I'm glad for you, you know that Yuri is one of our best ninjas? She had just also recently started this job too. You're lucky Naruto." smiled Uzumi as he said that to Naruto.

"Is Yuri-san really that great?" asked Naruto wanting to know more about her.

"You can't even begin to understand." said Uzumi as he pulled his chair up near to Naruto. "You probably don't know me Naruto but I know you and I have been watching over you for some time now. You also probably know why the villagers stare at you the way they do now don't you?" asked Uzumi as he saw the look on Naruto's face start to pain.

"Because of Kyu-chan isn't it." replied Naruto slowly to Uzumi.

"Exactly." said Uzumi in return.

"But you don't have to worry now. Kyu-chan is-" before Naruto could finish he was interrupted by Uzumi.

"You know, I have a grandson that is about your age. His name is Gaara and both he and you are very alike. It would please me greatly if you two were to become friends." said Uzumi with a warm smile. "I am sure you two can become very good friends, of that I am sure."

"Gaara?" asked Naruto in return, curious to know what kind of person this Gaara was.

"Yes, Gaara, he is such a sweet boy with a kind heart but I fear that he may have closed his heart off to others. You see, Gaara is much like you, in that he has always been alone and has never been understood." said Uzumi sadly as he looked upon Naruto to see his reaction.

'Just like me,' was what Naruto thought as he looked at Uzumi. 'I never thought that there would be people out there just like me. I wonder if he likes ramen.'

"YEAH!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs as he jumped on top of his bed with an excited look on his face. "His name is Gaara, right? What kind of person is he? Is he older than me or younger than me? Does he like ramen? Is he also studying to be a ninja? If he is studying to be a ninja is he stronger than me? WAIT, if he is studying to be a ninja I bet I could kick his ass! Old man, old man, old man, can you tell more about him and can we really be friends? What's your name old man?"

This all came out of Naruto at once as the thought of having a friend made him overexcited, in all the time he was alive he had never really met someone like Uzumi who looked so sincere, except the Third, and wanted their children to play with him. To Naruto, something like this was more than what he could have possibly asked for. In his mind all Naruto could really think of was making a friend, any friend was better than no friends, like he was now.

"Boy, you sure are full of energy." said Uzumi with a smile as he looked at Naruto jumping up and down on his hospital bed with excitement and spouting unintelligible language. Uzumi just watched Naruto and smiled to himself; hoping that one day that Naruto and Gaara would one day become friends, if that were ever possible.

Shadowy alleyway near the hospital:

"So that is what they're planning to do with Naruto-kun." said Itachi slowly as he threw the lifeless corpse that was in his hand to the ground. It was the corpse of a medic ninja that was informed of the sealing ceremony about to be performed on Naruto.

"What was so important that you had to use your Sharingan on such a lowly ninja Itachi?" asked Kisame as he gave an irritated look towards the corpse of the unfortunate ninja.

"Kisame, get prepared for combat. As thing are going, we have to make a premature appearance. It can't be helped, so be prepared to use IT." ordered Itachi quickly as they leapt on top of the hospital building.

"Hrmm," smiled Kisame as he chuckled lightly. "You know when I use IT things can get quite messy."

"Whatever you do just do not harm Naruto-kun. He is our prime objective, so deal with the trash however you feel like." responded Itachi emotionlessly.

"Hrm, looks like things are going to get messy." smiled Kisame maliciously one last time before both of them disappeared into the night.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Part 2 will be up shortly, within 48 hours. So what do you guys think about this chapter? If you would like please leave some constructive reviews and/or ideas. An opinion or just plain old review is good too! Thanks for your continued support, I really appreciate it. 


	15. Chapter 15: The one I care for most, Par...

"speech"

'thought'

A/N: Sorry . . . for the late update, what can I say things came up. I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP. Next week is Spring Break so I will have lots of time to write then. Thanks to all those who have read this so far and those of you who have just started. I'm going to try to re-edit the story from the beginning. Now that I look back there are SO many small little errors and big errors I have to correct and make it look better overall call it overhaul or maybe I won't . . . whatever happens will happen then I guess. Thanks, appreciate you all for reading so far.

Naruto X

Chapter 15: The one I care for most, Part 2

By Suuiren

Yuri felt tired as she walked down the corridor of the hospital hall. With all her effort going into the sealing of Naruto, she hadn't realized she had been without sleep for the past forty-eight hours. Things were only getting more hectic as her assistants seemed to have disappearing out of nowhere, leaving her short handed for the sealing.

'This is going to be a close one. If only she were still here.' thought Yuri as she proceeded towards Naruto's room which was several floors up from where she currently was.

Kakashi was worried now, especially since it was so close to the sealing. His team of ANBU had discovered the body of a medic ninja in a dark alleyway and several more elsewhere. The deaths were of unknown circumstances but it was clear that the ninjas were murdered, by who was still to be determined. This only complicated the situation more as he had to send his only ANBU team that was supposed to have been guarding Naruto to search out the area and investigate who murdered the ninja.

'This is getting too close for comfort.' thought Kakashi as he saw Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai approach him.

"I see you two have recovered rather quickly from the last battle." said Kakashi in a nonchalant voice towards Kurenai and Asuma.

"Well, yes, I was just taken off guard by her attack. It was nothing big though, I only suffered damages to my pride." said Asuma as he smiled and scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"I would have never expected anything like that from Hiko-chan." replied Kurenai seriously as she looked directly at Kakashi. "More or less her beating Hiashi Hyuuga AND while battling Kakashi AND Gai. I never expected her to be that strong. In all respects, she looked nothing more than just an ordinary girl to me when we met."

"Well, it was interesting to say the least." replied Kakashi as he took a look at Gai. Gai was bandaged up a bit but other than that he looked pretty lively. "I see you're also feeling well Gai. I'm glad that the effects of Lotus weren't that profound on you."

"Yosh! You're one to brag Kakashi!" screamed Gai ecstatically as he gave his complementary thumbs up. "You should be the one resting after using the first stage of Lotus for the first time. I'm surprised that you still have enough energy to still be standing. But, then again, you ARE my ETERNAL RIVAL!" yelled Gai as he put his arm on Kakashi's shoulder. "And I'm glad that you could trust me enough to ask for my help . . . friend." finished Gai in a serious tone.

"Heh." said Kakashi as he smiled awkwardly to all three of his companions. "Sorry to have asked this of you guys but I was short on man power . . . and . . ."

"And plus we were the only ones that you trust huh?" interjected Asuma.

"Yes," replied Kakashi as his tone all of a suddenly changed from friendly to dead serious. "A few hours ago, we found the body of several dead medical ninjas. I've sent my only ANBU team to investigate it; they died of no apparent wound . . . that is all we know for now."

"So, that was why you called on us to help? To help investigate with this matter?" asked Kurenai.

"No, something more important, you three are to help me protect Naruto during his sealing. I trust in each of you and our abilities as a team." replied Kakashi. But as he looked past Kurenai and Asuma he saw Rin behind them, approaching. There were also two others behind her; Kakashi could already tell that the two people behind her were her team members.

"Kakashi, may I have a word with alone?" asked Rin as soon as she got within range of Kakashi and the others.

"Sure, sure," said Kakashi as he smiled towards the others and walked towards Rin. "Yo?" was all that he asked her when they both met.

"I want to be present during the sealing." said Rin directly at Kakashi as if the answer were already yes. "Me, and my team that is."

"Hmm, now let me think about that for a moment. Should I or should I not?" asked Kakashi to himself as he smiled at the thought of just making Rin frustrated.

"Kakashi, I have as much right to protect sensei's legac-!" said Rin, but before she finished a loud explosion was heard and the sound of glass breaking could be heard coming from the hospital followed by the sound of a large explosion. "What the, what was that!" yelled Rin out of surprise as she looked at the hospital building, fire bursting into midair as two figures leapt out.

As they both looked they could see a giant owl flying away and the two figures jumping towards it. They both were wearing cloaks with the distinct red cloud designs all over it.

It took a second for Kakashi to register what just had happened but he soon realized it was Naruto riding on to the large owl and that the two figures were after him.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi in panic as he disappeared, chasing the two figures that were chasing Naruto. Naruto seemed to be heading towards the Hokage Tower.

Reacting just as swiftly as Kakashi, Rin had ordered her two team mates to check on the wreckage as she herself followed Kakashi, they were also followed by Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

'What the hell is going.' was the only thought in Kakashi's mind as he headed towards the Hokage Tower.

Meanwhile at the same time Yuri had just felt the massive explosion that had rocked the hospital.

"What the, what was that!" yelled Yuri in shock and disbelief as she realized where the explosion came from. "That sounded like it came from Naruto-kun's room. Oh no! What happened there!" she yelled as she hurried up the hospital stairs and into the secured area of the hospital corridor where Naruto was being hospitalized.

When she got there to the lounge she was horrified at what she saw, ANBU members laid everywhere like broken dolls. Some were in pieces, others not, blood was scattered everywhere; it was a massacre as Yuri saw it. Not one had been left alive and they all seemed to have died with an extremely pained look or terror in their face. It was as if some sort of animal with horrendous strength had ripped them apart, like a crocodile or shark would do to its victims. It was a massacre as far as she could tell, the ANBU were probably caught off guard and massacred. She panicked as she rushed towards Naruto's room to see what had happened to him.

When she got there she saw one lone girl there, it was Hiko and next to Hiko laid a dying Uzumi. "What happened here?" was all that Yuri was able to ask as soon as she got into the destroyed room.

"Trouble." responded Hiko as two ANBU members, Rin's team mates, appeared out of nowhere to ask the same question and assess the situation.

Earlier, Naruto's room:

"Old man, old man, do you really want me to become friends with your grandson. You're not lying to me are you?" asked an ecstatic Naruto as he looked upon Uzumi.

"Yes, Naruto, it is my hope that such a thing could be made possible. Which is why I-!" but before Uzumi could finish what he was saying he had seen the door all of a suddenly flung itself open revealing someone Uzumi had never expected to ever see while he was still alive.

"Itachi." was the only word that he was able to mutter as he instantly avoided any eye contact with Itachi, already knowing what he was capable of. 'I have to act fast.' thought Uzumi as he had already started his hand seals.

'Damn it, an elder.' thought Itachi as he flung open the door to Naruto's room. He had gone on ahead to look for Naruto's room while Kisame dealt with the ANBU and he didn't expect to see an elder to be with Naruto. Since it seemed they had despised him so much Itachi had not expected something like this, but here was one and Itachi had to be careful. He didn't want to make a mistake since he was so close to capturing Naruto. But before he could act it was already too late.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique!" screamed Uzumi as a giant owl appeared and grabbed Naruto, breaking the windows as it flew out. "Get Naruto out of here and head towards the Hokage Tower! You must not let Itachi have him! Akatsuki must not have him!"

'Damn it!' thought Itachi as he rushed the old man, stabbing him in the heart with his kunai. But as he did so a smile appeared on Uzumi's face.

"Old man, how did you know about the Akatsuki clan?" asked Itachi as he looked at the dying face of Uzumi.

"How could I not?" whispered Uzumi as he also thought, 'Gaara is my grandson after all, so how could I not know about your existence and threat towards him.'

"Fool." said Itachi as he threw aside Uzumi and prepared to go after Naruto, it was then that Kisame also reappeared.

"Well, so I guess you didn't get him after all?" said Kisame as he gave a blood thirsty smile. He was slightly amused at the sight of Itachi failing but also knew that they couldn't fail on this mission, no matter what.

"Teh," said Uzumi quietly as he looked at Itachi and Kisame. "Never turn your back to your opponent . . . Ryuuka no Jutsu – Dragon Fire Technique!"

Itachi and Kisame had already seen the technique and had just simply jumped out the window after Naruto as the fire dragon exploded in the room, destroying most of what was inside leaving only a dying Uzumi behind.

Soon after Hiko had rushed into the room but was already too late as all she saw the destroyed room where Naruto once was. 'Damn it, too late.' she thought as she saw two figures go after Naruto. Soon after that Yuri had appeared with the two ANBU members appearing not long after her.

Near the Hokage Tower:

'Damn, damn, damn!' cursed Naruto in his mind as he relived the event that just had happened. He had been saved by the Uzumi but had sacrificed himself doing it. 'All for me! Why do others keep on getting hurt because of me! Why am I so weak!' screamed Naruto in his mind tired of being the cause of so many bad things. Tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably now never realizing that he was being followed.

'Good, we're catching up.' thought Itachi as they got closer to Naruto, jumping from building to building and looking over to his partner he could see the frustration building in Kisame's face. 'Seems like Kisame might not be using it after all. I am disappointed, it would have been interesting.'

"Kuso," spat out Kisame in frustration, "I was looking forward to a fight but it seems tha-!"

"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu – Leaf Herculean Whirlwind!" yelled a green blur as it appeared out of nowhere striking Kisame directly on the head, forcing him to slam into and through several buildings.

"Konoha Gouriki Reppuu – Leaf Herculean Violent Wind!" came the green blur a split second after it attacked Kisame, but Itachi was prepared for the move, seeing it through his Sharingan, simply dodging the spinning kick in mid-air. After dodging the attack Itachi simply grabbed the leg of the attacker and propelled by the force of the attack threw the green blur into a building; slamming it through several walls.

"Hmm, was that it, Gai-san." said Itachi mockingly as he landed next to a building near where he had put Gai through. But as soon as he had landed several explosions decimated the buildings near as Itachi was barely able to escape the trap. He did not escape unscathed though as his cloak was clearly singed, protecting most of his body from the burns that may have occurred.

'I was too reckless.' thought Itachi as he scanned the area for the person who had put the trap there but saw no one as he knew everyone was concealing their chakra. But it was no use as Itachi simply saw through their attempts at hiding with his Sharingan.

"Come out, Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma." said Itachi in a cold toneless voice as the three mentioned persons appeared before him.

"Itachi." spat out Kakashi maliciously as he looked at the Uchiha Sharingan Master. "What business do you have back here murderer."

"None of your business." came Itachi's reply as his partner Kisame jumped next to him.

"Hn, I thought that we were attacked by some exotic green beast but it seems that it was some pests that were behind it all." said Kisame wryly as he fixed his jaw back in place.

"Gai, you alright?" asked Asuma as he appeared next to Gai, against the rubble.

"Sure, just a bit bruised." said Gai as he gave a thumbs up with a smile. "But we have bigger concerns now . . . I would of never imagined that Itachi would ever return and in the open. Whatever he wants must be very important. Asuma, don't look into his eyes, avoid it at all costs. If you don't, it's all over for you."

"Kakashi," said Gai as he drew out the hidden microphone that was inside his vest. "We need to come up with a plan to deal with these two."

"Agreed." responded Kakashi as he looked at Itachi, who had an emotionless look on his face. "ANBU and others are being gathered right now by Rin, all we need to do is hold them off for awhile. Kurenai and I will handle Itachi, you and Asuma get the other one. But be careful, from the looks of it his giant sword may prove to be more than a handful."

"Copy that. We'll try to handle him as soon as possible and help you take down Itachi." replied Gai as he stared at Kisame with killer intent. "I don't usually kill anymore since I became a Jounin teacher; I tend to refrain from it for the children's sake but for today, I will make you a special exception."

"Teh, should I be flattered or scared at such a jest." said Kisame as he took out Samahade with a blood thirsty grin on his face. "I wasn't known as one of the Mist's 7 Deadly Angels for no reason! Come on Green Beast of Konoha, let's get it ON!"

"Woah, what immense chakras these two are emitting." thought Asuma as he stared at the two deadlocked foes and just in an instant the two disappeared leaving not a trace of either in their wake.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, for reading and I hope you give me a review of how this chapter was . . . even if you want to kill me for this cliff hanger. 


	16. Chapter 16: The one I care for Most, Par...

"speech"

'thought'

A/N: Yo, how's everyone doing? Thanks for all the support.

Naruto X

Chapter 16: The one I care for most, Part 3

By Suiiren

"Damn, damn it!" shouted Yuri angrily as she stooped down and started to cradle Uzumi's dying body. "I didn't expect them to be this desperate, for them to move this openly . . . I should have expected it."

"It's okay Yuri," said Uzumi as he tried to comfort Yuri coughing blood out slightly as he did so. "Besides it could not be helped. We should have expected something like this to happen. It's no one's fault, all we have to do now is . . . save Naruto before it's too late."

"Uzumi-san . . .." mumbled Yuri affectionately as she lifted him up. "Sorry I couldn't get here faster. I'll make sure that you'll live through this. You two -!" yelled Yuri at the two ANBU that were present but before she could finish she was stopped by Uzumi.

"No . . . go save him, it's already too late for me. I'm too old as it is anyways." said Uzumi as he reached for something in his chest. "Here, give this locket to Naruto-kun and tell him that I would of loved to have seen him be friends with my grandson. Also tell my grandson that I'm sorry I couldn't be there when he needed me most."

"Yeah, sure thing." replied Yuri, sounding to be her most cheerful at the moment, as she took the small locket from Uzumi's hands. "I'll make sure to save Naruto-kun and give this to him."

"Beware of Itachi and his ally . . . the one known as the angel with no wings." gasped Uzumi slowly now barely able to speak.

"Listen carefully," said Uzumi as he coughed out some more blood mixed in with his mucus. "An angel that has lost its wings will revert to the beast it once was before it became an angel."

"Uzumi-san . . .." mourned Yuri slowly because as soon as Uzumi had said that he had died, with a look of peace and concern in his face.

"May you rest in peace Saiionji Uzumi and may you meet your family in the afterlife." prayed Yuri quietly as she closed the eyelids of Uzumi and stood up, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Itachi, you will not get away with this! This is unforgivable!" yelled Yuri as she pulled off her brown hair revealing that it was a wig. In its place came down long strands of beautiful silver hair that went down her back.

"Hiko-san, I am going to go stop those two Akatsuki members and save Naruto. Will you be accompanying me?" asked Yuri angrily as she stood up with Uzumi's blood all over her. Uzumi's blood was all over her now, it covered almost all of her white medical overcoat and making her smell of blood.

Hiko having stood there the whole time listening to what the two were saying was surprised at the statement because Uzumi never mentioned this Akatsuki. 'Who is this girl really?' thought Hiko as she gave a nod towards Yuri.

"Good then follow me, I know a short cut to the Hokage Tower and we can retrieve your weapon at the same time." said Yuri briskly as both left the room leaving the two ANBU behind to clear up the hospital mess.

After having left the room and being a good distance from the hospital room Hiko decided to ask Yuri about this Akatsuki. "Yuri, what is this Akatsuki? I heard all that the two of you were talking about and not once was this Akatsuki mentioned. Tell me, who are you really?"

"Sharp as ever, Hiko-san" replied Yuri as she gave a relieved smile. "I will try to explain it to you as we go on but you must understand what you hear was only known to me, Uzumi-san, and my father. So you must keep it a secret."

"Sure thing." replied Hiko coolly.

"Well, it all started when my father and I were chasing after this person known as Orochimaru . . ." said Yuri as she started to explain the details to Hiko.

Somewhere in Konoha:

"Ora, ora, ora! Come on Green Beast of Konoha is that all you have! If this is all you have then I'm quite disappointed!" yelled Kisame maliciously as he swung Samahade around him blocking all of Gai's kicks and at the same time doing one handed seals. "Teh, where's all your big talk now! Suiton: Diabafuku no Jutsu – Water type: Great Waterfall Technique!"

"What the-!" yelled Gai surprised as he was all of a suddenly hit with a cyclone of water smashing him to the ground and ripping apart his bandages and Jounin vest. "How, how is that possible?" asked Gai as he got up. 'It's almost impossible to do one handed techniques . . . this guy, he's something else. He may look big and slow but the truth is that he is almost as fast as me and he can use ninja techniques flawlessly. Is he some sort of inhuman beast?' thought Gai as he looked at Kisame with more determination than ever in his eyes.

"Heh, there's the determination that I saw earlier." snorted Kisame as he gave a cocky smile towards Gai. "What are you going to do now green beast? Or should I call you the green pest instead?"

"Smile all you like, now I'm going to end this! First Gate Open – Initial Lotus!" yelled Gai as he felt chakra consume his entire body but before it could make its way through his body he felt it all leave him.

"Hahaha! You really are a fool!" laughed out Kisame as he lifted up Samahade and pointed it towards Gai. "This sword, my Samahade, eats chakra you fool! Thanks for feeding him! Hahaha!"

'Damn it! This type of guy is the exact type of person I am weakest against! Not only does he match me in speed and strength but his techniques are flawless. Plus, I can't risk getting cut by that blade of his. This is the type of person that Kakashi is best at handling. What bad luck.' thought Gai desperately as he dodged Kisame's charge at him. "It doesn't matter! If I can't use Lotus then I guess I'll just have to beat you down with my fists!" screamed Gai as he prepared to counter attack.

"Teh, more useless chatter from someone about to die!" snickered Kisame as he smashed the hilt of Samahade into Gai's rib cage sending him away. 'What a fool,' thought Kisame as he looked at Gai, 'fell for that so easily. Is this what a Konoha ninja is capable of? I'm disappointed.'

"Must of at least broken three ribs there. Sorry but this is the end." said Kisame as he smiled one last time towards Gai.

"Damn . . . so this is the end. Thought I'd go down more heroically than this." said Gai mootly as he stood up against a wall cradling his broken chest.

"Guess so, well it was fun, bye." stated Kisame as he casually walked towards Gai enjoying the thought of ending Gai's life. "Teh, pathetic, just what I expected from trash. This is the END!" screamed Kisame as he lifted Samahade but as soon as he did a blur appeared in front of him. 'What the? Oh no, the other one! I forgot about him since I was distracted by this green idiot. Damn!'

"Yo." said Asuma coolly as he blocked Samahade with his right and with his left smashed his cestus (similar to a brass knuckle) into Kisame's chest sending him back several yards, followed by a large explosion. "Heh, that must of at least broken six or seven ribs and burn you up pretty badly. Now what was that about Konoha trash and this being the end? Hm? No response?" taunted Asuma as he took a whiff of his cigarette and blew out a few smoke circles. Turning towards Gai Asuma let out a giant sigh and said, "Geese Gai, that's what you get for rushing in like an idiot and not thinking about what to do. If you keep doing things like that you will not live to reach your ninja way. Here, take this." said Asuma brusquely as he threw a small bag at Gai. "Those are from the Akamichi Clan, heal up a bit and help me later. Oh, and from what I saw earlier in your fight, his sword can only seem to drain chakra as it is being gathered up only and when it is in close proximity to its opponent. So if your planning on Lotus use it where he can't get you."

"Sure thing." said Gai slowly as he opened up the bag and took out a few pills which he popped into his mouth. "And thanks."

"Heh that was dirty." snickered Kisame as looked at Asuma with murderous rage. "But this makes things a bit more interesting. You think a few broken ribs and burns will stop me? Well, you're WRONG!" yelled Kisame as he gathered up a monstrous amount of chakra that enveloped him. The color of the chakra that had enveloped him turned purple rather than the usual blue.

'What the HELL! His ribs are healing back up! How is that possible . . . I know that that's not a medical technique that he's using. What the hell kind of person is this to have a purple chakra? Is he some sort of monster?' thought Asuma as he saw that all the recently broken ribs were going back into place and all of Kisame's wounds were healing.

"Looks like things have finally got interesting." spat out Kisame as he walked out all healed.

Meanwhile with Kakashi:

"Kurenai, be careful now, Genjutsus won't work on him. He may not look it but he made ANBU at age 11 and Captain at 13. He is classified as an S-class criminal and master of the Sharingan. So at all costs try to avoid eye contact with him." said Kakashi coldly as he looked at Itachi. They had been standing there for several minutes now as the fight between Kisame and Gai had already started and it had been going for a while now. "Someone like him, only I can handle."

"What do you expect me to do, stand!" replied Kurenai angrily as she looked at Kakashi.

"No, I expect you to . . . not get in the way!" yelled Kakashi as he disappeared only to reappear behind Itachi and tried to slash Itachi's back with the kunai in his hand. Itachi had disappeared the moment that the kunai almost touched.

"Such elementary tactics Kakashi-san." said Itachi emotionlessly as he looked at Kakashi. "This is how you do it." finished Itachi as he instantly appeared behind Kakashi and held a kunai to his back.

"Itachi, why have you returned." stated Kakashi with deadly intent as he stood there with Itachi's kunai to his back.

"Teh, still asking questions . . . you are in no position to be demanding answers." said Itachi coolly as he killed the Shadow Clone. "As I said, such elementary techniques will not work on me or should I kill Kurenai-san before you start to get serious." said Itachi with a bit of emotion apparent as he eyed Kurenai.

'Itachi you bastard.' thought Kakashi as he had several shadow clones appear around Itachi, each poised to attack at a moments notice.

"I see now . . . you're still a bit touchy feely when it comes to your partners." said Itachi and just as soon several Shadow Kakashis had attacked. But they were easily stopped as Itachi calmly defeated one after another with a quick slash from his kunai.

"Too easy, but I do not have time to waste with you Hatake Kakashi." finished Itachi slowly as withdrew his kunai from the last shadow clone. "Time to end this once and for all."

Itachi was tired of just fighting shadow clones and knew that every moment he wasted on Hatake Kakashi was another moment that Konoha was using to organize their defense. He had expected more from Hatake Kakashi, him being the son of the infamous White Fang, but it seemed that the son was nothing compared to the father. Itachi was disappointed to say the least, sorely disappointed.

"I had expected more from you Kakashi. It seems you can not live up to the legacy of your father. You are nothing but trash . . .." said Itachi emotionlessly as he turned his heads towards Kurenai. "And now it seems you will be worse than scum." finished Itachi as his normal Sharingan eyes quickly turned into spirals, otherwise known as Mangekyou Sharingan.

'Oh, no . . . Kurenai!' thought Kakashi frantically as he charged out of hiding towards Itachi, while also forming seals with his hand.

"Too late." mumbled Itachi with a smile as he saw Kakashi jump out, rushing like a madman towards him. It had already been too late as Kurenai had already locked eyes with Itachi unwittingly, unbeknownst to her; it was just the beginning of her nightmare.

Kurenai:

'Such dark eyes,' thought Kurenai as she stared into the eyes of the man who massacred the whole Uchiha clan in one night. 'What cold, emotionless eyes . . . peering at me.'

But before Kurenai had realized it everything had changed from a world of color into one of black and red. That was when she heard his voice, Itachi.

'Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi – God of the Moon, Kurenai-san. I hope you enjoy your stay.' said Itachi sadistically as he caressed Kurenai's chin with his hand and slowly slid his head towards her ears, 'because I know I will.'

"NO! NO! STOP THIS!" yelled Kurenai frantically as she struggled with all her might but it was no use as Itachi slowly slid down her ear to her cheek. It didn't stop and all Kurenai could do was scream as she stood there helplessly.

Real world, seconds later:

Kurenai's scream was heard all over Konoha as she collapsed on the rooftop, cradling herself and shivering. It was a chilling piercing scream that sent chills down Kakashi's back as he heard it; he had failed another one of his friends again. It made Kakashi go berserk as thoughts of Obito re-entered his mind and his own thoughts of how he had failed everyone he ever cared about.

"Itachi! I'll kill you for this!" screamed Kakashi with such animosity in his voice that it almost became incoherent. 'Damn it! Why am I so weak! How could I have made such a big mistake! Why am I so weak!' thought Kakashi as he mindlessly charged towards Itachi, with his Chidori fully charged.

Itachi could only smile as he saw the raving mad Kakashi rush at him uselessly with a technique in which he copied instantly with his Sharingan. 'Interesting technique,' thought Itachi as he looked down upon Kakashi.

As Kakashi approached closer he thrusted his arm out at full length towards Itachi but to his amazement Itachi had simply swiped his arm and averted the Chidori altogether.

"Teh, pathetic." said Itachi coldly as his other arm had grasped Kakashi by the neck, stopping him in his track. "I guess you fail again, just like you failed Obito. At least your father was able to save his friends before he killed himself. What a worthless son you are, letting your friends die in front of you before you are willing to act. You must hate me don't you?" asked Itachi tauntingly as he peered into Kakashi's eyes.

As he brought Kakashi nearer to his face their faces met face to face and as they saw each other Itachi again used his Tsukuyomi – God of the Moon technique on Kakashi. Moments later another scream was heard throughout Konoha as the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi fell prey to his own mind.

Kakashi's Mind:

"Where, where am I?" asked Kakashi aloud as he walked around. The place he was at was a world that had turned red and black.

"You're in the world that you created." came Itachi's voice as if it were the voice of a god. "This is the other world of your heart Kakashi, a place where all your fears, all your regrets, and all your failures live. This is who you are, the part of you that you have been running away from and trying to hide from yourself and others."

'The other world inside my heart?' thought Kakashi to himself as he was contemplating what Itachi had just told him. 'What does Itachi plan to do me here.'

"It's not what I'm going to do to you Kakashi, it's what your going to do to yourself." came Itachi's voice slyly as an exact mirror image of Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"What the! What are you planning Itachi! Do you think that-!"

"Kakashi, you failed again just like you failed me. Even after I gave you my left eye . . . how disappointing." interrupted the mirror Kakashi as he threw a kunai past Kakashi.

"What? It can't be . . . you can't be . . . Obito!" yelled Kakashi in surprise as he carefully looked at the mirror copy. Kakashi saw that that this mirror copy looked exactly like him but there was one major difference. The mirror copy had the Sharingan on the right eye instead of the left like his.

"So, you finally realized." smiled Obito evilly as he took out a small knife. "Trash like you don't deserve to live, you should die or at least kill yourself like your father did." finished Obito as he rushed towards Kakashi.

"What . . . what are you doing Obito!" screamed Kakashi as he jumped out of the way. "Why are you doing that?"

"Teh, isn't it simple. I'm trying to kill you." replied Obito as he posed arrogantly in front of Kakashi.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Kakashi as both of them stood there in the void of his mind. 'Even if you are an illusion created by Itachi I still don't want to fight you' thought Kakashi as he stood there facing the Obito that looked exactly just like him.

"Itachi left a long time ago idiot." interrupted Obito as Kakashi was surprised by what Obito had said. "What? How did I know?" said Obito slowly as he pointed towards Kakashi, "That's because I'm psychic!"

Kakashi almost face vaulted as he heard Obito say that he was psychic. The Obito Kakashi had known was nothing near psychic, he was much more like an idiot in Kakashi's mind. But he quickly recovered and took out a kunai, getting ready for any attack that Obito was going to throw at him.

"What do you mean that Itachi left a long time ago?" asked Kakashi as he eyed Obito seriously.

"You really are a fool . . . Itachi may be powerful but he still is human. He probably ran out of strength when he was trying to finish his technique on you. What an idiot really, he can't even properly gauge his own strength. You'd think for a so-called genius he would know his limits but hey that's what you get when you're as arrogant as him." replied Obito as he gave a simple waving gesture with his right hand towards Kakashi as if shooing Itachi away.

"Then why are you still here?" asked Kakashi in a deadly tone as he prepared to do some hand seals.

"Now that's more like it," said Obito slyly as he got into a fighting stance. "I'm no doll of Itachi's. I'm you, you idiot."

"I sure would like to stick around and chat but I'm a little bit short on time here. So if you can slowly go back to that little corner in my mind and let me get out of here, I'd really appreciate it." said Kakashi as he gave a slight smile towards Obito.

"Fool." replied Obito as he saw Kakashi rushing towards him with his Chidori at full strength. "Always trying to run away from your problems. This time I won't let it happen." said Obito slowly as he let the Chidori hit him on his right shoulder causing blood and flesh to explode out. But as it happened to Obito the same thing also happened to a surprised Kakashi.

"What? How did that happen?" asked a stupefied Kakashi as he stared on in horror and surprise as both he and Obito were suffering from the same wound that he had just inflicted.

"You really are an idiot." said Obito slowly as he charged up a Chidori of his own with his left hand. "What are you going to do now Kakashi? Run or die?" finished Obito as he charged towards a surprised Kakashi.

Real world, Itachi:

Ten minutes had already passed as Itachi finally woke up. He had used the Mangekyou Sharingan for too long and had passed out. Luckily no one was there to finish him off. He had been too careless and he now had a horrible head ache and his vision was bit blurred but he could still manage.

'That was too close, I must have used up too much strength in dealing with this piece of trash.' thought Itachi as he saw the unconscious body of Kakashi but what surprised him most was the gaping wound in Kakashi's right shoulder. It looked like something made it implode and Itachi knew it wasn't him who did it. 'I only finished my technique halfway with this fool but it seems to be enough, better finish him off.' thought Itachi a bit tiredly as he was readying his kunai but before he could even start he suddenly felt an enormous chakra approaching him and jumped out of the way. Seconds later all that could be seen was a pile of rubble as there in front of him stood a woman with shining silver hair standing on top of a giant salamander. The salamander itself was standing on its hind feet and stood up as it held a huge naginata – sword staff, it was also chewing on a large piece of grass as it gave Itachi a very arrogant look.

"Well, well, if it isn't Yuri-san, daughter of the great toad and slug users, I had heard that you ran away a long time ago and had abandoned the village. I see that you're as healthy as ever and I see you're just as well endowed as your mother." finished Itachi mockingly as he stood there like an ant against the very large salamander that Yuri was on.

"Itachi what you have done is unforgivable! You have thrown away everything you have known and betrayed everyone that has trusted you for power. I never thought that you would go this far for revenge."

"You know nothing of what you speak of, a coward like you has no right to judge me and my intentions. At least I didn't run away when I was needed most, I stayed and got stronger and when that power wasn't enough I had to go and obtain more. Even if it meant that certain sacrifices had to made." replied Itachi coldly as stood unfazed against Yuri.

"Oosanshouuo – Great Salamander, please take Kakashi-san back to the Hokage Tower and try to help out Hiko-chan as she deals with the other one. From what I feel it may be coming out soon. I'll deal with Itachi." said Yuri slowly as she placed Kakashi slowly in the outstretched hands of Oosanshouuo. As soon as she had done that Oosanshuuo had left towards the Hokage Tower leaving Yuri on a rooftop facing Itachi.

"Now it's just me and you Itachi." said Yuri angrily as they both glared at each other, each ready to kill the other if necessary.

"It's time to settle this grudge once and for all, Yuri-san." said Itachi coldly as black fire started to radiate from him. "I'll show you the fires of hatred that burns inside of me."

Author's Notes: A little character explanation on Yuri and Oosanshuuo

Oosanshuuo – His name means Great Salamander, I know VERY creative huh? He is the Salamander summon for Yuri, I think I'm just going to make him the boss summon cause I'm a bit lazy to think up more at the moment, LoL. Well, he really has no skin color, it alternates from color to color like a chameleon or octopus. His specialty is based on poison (Tayuya) and fire/oil (Gamabunta). He's not as big as Gamabunta but he's getting there, he just needs a few more centuries worth of growing. He can regenerate lost limbs like fingers, toes, and his tail. His weapon of choice is the Naginata or sword staff, it's basically a spear with a sword head. He can fight on all four or stand erect, whichever Yuri commands him too. He's basically a combination of slug and toad and pulls his strength from both. He neither exceeds Tayuya or Gamabunta in their specialties but can hold his own against them. Let's just say he wears whatever your imagination wants him too. So he can be nude or clothed whatever suits you most.

Yuri – She is a medical nin original character, I think you already know who her parents are and if not you'll find out later. She gets her color from her dad (that's basically all she inherits from him) and everything else in the looks department is from mom. Well, she stands 5'7", is about the same age as Itachi, 18-ish or around there. She usually wears no ninja gear or outfit because she's usually in her doctor attire. Which is usually a white doctor's coat, high heels, mini skirt, and sweater. Even though she may be young she is a high maintenance type of girl, so she has all those nail polish, lipstick, and whatever women use to make themselves look beautiful. She has an easy going and sweet personality that radiates gentleness but can be a BITCH to fight when you dare challenge her or threaten the weak/innocent. But due to her nice nature and incredible body she usually steals the envy of men and women, jealousy included. She even gets a few perverted looks from Jiraiya, who in the process has made millions writing stories based upon her with his perverted mind.

A/N: Also I'm sorry for the long update. It's just that there's been a few personal responsibilities that has been keeping me away from the comp and you guys. Well, what did you guys think? Was this chapter good enough? Leave a review if you please, any comments, opinions, and so on is gladly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17: The one I care for Most, Par...

"Speech"

'Thought'

A/N: I'm sorry for such a late update guys, things came up that I never thought would happen! Now I am finally FREE from college for the SUMMER, maybe. But I will have much more time to write, read, and relax. Thank you to all those that have enjoyed this fic and not given up on me. This is a short butnext part should be up in a few days, I PROMISE! Any comments, criticism, and review is welcomed. Thank you and enjoy.

Naruto X

Chapter 17: The One I care for most, Part 4

By Suiiren

All was quiet as Yuri stood there and gazed upon Itachi angrily. 'Itachi, he's gotten stronger, immensely stronger, maybe he's even stronger than father right now.' thought Yuri as she saw the flaring black flames that surrounded Itachi as if he were a spiraling black wild fire. 'He's too strong, maybe even more than I but I can not be worrying about that now, I have to end this quickly, he is at his weakest when he has finished using his Mangekyou; besides Kisame is the one I should really be worrying about.' As soon as she had finished with that last thought in mind she began executing hand seals.

"Getting a bit too hasty aren't we?" smirked Itachi as the black flames flickered about him, he in turn started executing his own hand seals. "I think this is a good time to use that original technique I just took from Kakashi."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter what you use. I don't really have time to chit chat anymore Itachi. So I guess both of us are going to finish this with just one move." said Yuri as she finished the last of her seals as a ball of spiraling blue chakra began to form in her right palm. "The Fourth himself perfected this unique technique, not even you can copy it with your Sharingan."

"Rasengan." muttered Itachi mootly.

But just seconds later a crackling could be heard as Itachi completed his own seals causing a large crackling to be heard. There in his left hand formed a perfectly red and black Chidori, red and black lightning flashes whipped out in every direction as Itachi stood there for a moment gazing at the sight in which he beheld.

"Chi-Chidori!" stuttered Yuri in surprise as she looked at the darker version of Chidori. It was stronger than Kakashi's by a large amount. 'He mastered Chidori completely in a matter of minutes and his is even emanating an even stronger energy level than Kakashi's Chidori.'

"Teh, are you surprised, Yuri-san?" taunted Itachi as he leapt towards Yuri with a wide smirk on his face.

"Itachi, you'll pay for what you did to Uzumi-san!" screamed an infuriated Yuri as she also leapt towards Itachi. "No matter what, I'm going to make you pay!"

As the two met in mid-air a huge explosion could have been heard around Konoha as several of the nearby buildings were demolished from the force of the two attacks. But as the dust began to clear the two of them could have been seen as they stood about a few feet from each other with their backs facing the other.

"Impressive, Yuri-chan, but it was all in vain." said Itachi slowly as he fell down to his knees.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuri a bit more gently now as she turned around and looked at the dying Itachi. Whatever or whoever it was, she didn't enjoy killing, even if they were her enemies. Now she looked at the dying Uchiha, she became more solemn as she stood there feeling a slight breeze rush past her. "Itachi, why did you have to . . . If only things were a bit different, we might have ended up differently. What did power provide you that I could not?"

"Hm," smirked Itachi as he closed his eyes. "Pity for the dead is not becoming of you Yuri-san. I did what I had to and made the decisions I wanted all on my own. You should accept that and move on with your life. Stop living in the past, no matter how much you want to, what we had back then could never become reality again. No matter how wonderful the past was it will never come back, the past is the past." said Itachi in finality as fell back only to be caught by Yuri.

"You were the one person that I cared for most, I would have done anything for you, even betray Konoha. But yet you still-"

"Someday the dream must end, Yuri-san." said Itachi as he slowly lifted his right hand and brushed aside some of Yuri's hair that was blocking her face only to see a few tears drop onto his face. "The next time we meet, one of us will really have to die."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuri as she started to see Itachi start to disappear into nothingness and everything started to come back.

"Genjutsu," muttered Yuri haplessly as the buildings that were destroyed started to come back along with everything else that she thought had been destroyed in her short fight with Itachi. Itachi was gone and so were all her chakra; the only things that didn't disappear were her tears which kept on streaming and what Itachi had said to her just before the illusion ended. That the next time they met, one of them would have to die.

Not far off, Konoha back alley:

Itachi stumbled around dizzily as he tried to get some footing. The Genjutsu he had used on Yuri combined with the stresses of using Mangekyou had tired him out a lot and drained most of his chakra. He was physically and mentally tired at the moment and needed a momentary rest while he got out his bag of specially modified Soldier Pills and consumed as he sat in the back alley for a bit, hiding from any possible Konoha ninja wandering about due to the current situation. "It might take a while but Kisame can manage on his own for a while if he doesn't go berserk. I have to wait until these chakra replenishing pills take affect on me, I won't be able to use Mangekyou for a while . . . maybe once more but that's the limit.' thought Itachi to himself as he thought back on how he had narrowly escaped an unwanted and potentially fatal confrontation with Yuri. He was able to escape due to his Akatsuki cloak which he had inlaid with special seals that would cause those that gaze upon it to come under his Genjutsu illusion but the drawback was that it consumed almost as much chakra as Mangekyou and could only be used once. It drained almost all of his leftover chakra but gave him enough time to limp away to safety.

It was his one time last desperate trump card in which he only used when he was only in a very bad situation like the one he had with Yuri. 'She's grown strong, stronger than her mother when she was around that age, she is catching up. Someday I will have to test her resolve and that day, one of us will not live.' thought Itachi as he felt his lost chakra and stamina coming back to him as he walked towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? LoL, did you think that I would really kill off Itachi? Next, is the showdown between Hiko and Kisame and then some, too! Any review, criticism, or general comment is welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Naruto X

Chapter 18: Alone

By Suiiren

"What have I gotten my self into?" questioned Hiko to herself as she looked at the level of destruction that was in front of her. In front her laid the waste of what was once the business district of Konoha: where there once stood buildings brimming with new clothes, there stood fire; where there used to be colorful signs and banners showing various advertisements, there stood broken pieces of frames and kindling wood; and where there stood tall buildings, nothing but ruins. No doubt there had been a massive fight here and that is was still going on. The hard part was trying to find where the fight was continuing and finding her way there. As there were thousands of people who were running through the streets in panic and various ninjas out there who tried to get some bearing of order in the panicked mob of people.

'No doubt this was caused by the one named Kisame and some ninjas.' she thought as she slowly jumped from ruined building to building. She hated to see the chaos as she jumped from roof to roof and she was getting tired of it all . . . the chaos. It seemed she thought that wherever she went that there were people, chaos would occur. Trouble loved her company, and she surely did not enjoy its company. She then quickly hurried and headed towards the Hokage Tower as that was where she was told Naruto was at.

Hokage Tower:

"Damn!" yelled Asuma out loud as he finally realized that they were heading towards the Hokage Tower. 'He's been toying with us all along.' thought Asuma angrily as he felt the tremendous force of Kisame and the chakra that was leaking out of him.

'He has to be a monster to be leaking out this much chakra and fight at the same time. This is absurd, an opponent like him is beyond any ordinary S-Class Criminal and those who are S-Classed are no ordinary push-overs themselves.' thought Asuma frustratedly as he desperately blocked and parried slash after slash of Kisame's swing with Samahade.

"Bah, this is starting to get boring." grunted Kisame in a bored tone as he stopped momentarily to look at both Gai and Asuma. "Maybe its time that I should be lopping your heads off by now but on the other hand that used to be Zabuza's preferred way of killing." said Kisame with a sadistic smile as he scratched his chin in a deadly playful manner and as he continued waiting. "No, it is still too early to kill you two yet, besides I will not be able to kill anymore after you two since I have more 'pressing' matters to attend to. So please, don't die yet, for my sake. Go ahead, I will even let you guys have a head start, go and bring more friends!" strutted Kisame as he gave a child-like gesture towards Gai and Asuma to run away towards the Hokage Tower.

"Gai, he's been toying with us the entire time." said Asuma tiredly as he took a look over at Gai who was in worse shape than he was. Although both of them managed not to get hit with Samahade, they were not able to dodge every single punch and kick that Kisame had thrown at them. Now, Asuma was looking towards Gai hoping that Gai would back down this time instead of letting his pride get the better of him and continue fighting. If need be, Asuma was almost ready to abandon Gai if he were to stay . . . almost.

"Asuma," said Gai solemnly as he looked towards him, "let's retreat for now. Regroup at the Hokage Tower." And as soon as he Gai had said that he had soon disappeared, heading towards The Hokage Tower.

'Damn,' thought Gai as he swiftly leapt towards The Hokage Tower. He never liked retreating but at the rate that things were going now it looked like things would come down to a last stand at the Hokage Tower. He never liked to run away from battles but he knew that there was more at stake than just his pride this time, it was Konoha. He knew that if he failed this time, the dream that was Konoha would come to an end and besides, if things were really going to end, he wanted to die with those he cared for most. 'If I am to fall, then let it be with my comrades . . . fighting.' thought Gai one last time as he leapt ever closer to the Hokage Tower.

Inside the Hokage Tower, Top Level:

"Kakashi!" yelled Rin as she saw him and Kurenai being carried in by a giant salamander and as soon as he was put she had ran towards his side, examining him. 'Who could have done this to them?' thought Rin as she realized that there was only one person who was capable of doing it. "Itachi." said Rin angrily as she made her way to Kakashi and Kurenai to examine them.

"From the looks of it, he used a powerful Genjutsu technique that attacked Kakashi's mind. Both his mind and body are in a state of shock . . . and from the looks of it the same thing happened to Kurenai." explained Rin as she placed both her hands on Kakashi, trying to heal his mental and physical injuries at once. "This is going to take some time, the wound he has on his shoulder is deep and the extent of his mental trauma is unknown. All that we can count on is his will to live . . . and that goes the same for Kurenai."

"Better hurry up." said Oosanshuuo with a raspy voice as he looked around the room only seeing a handful of ninjas. 'A few Jounin and Chuunin guards and one team of ANBU, this much can not handle Itachi. Even hurt, he still is stronger than them all combined. Plus, Kisame is still out there.' thought Oosanshuuo grimly. Seeing the sparse defense only worsened his fears as he felt Yuri's chakra gone and his link to this realm growing shorter.

"Is this it? Itachi and Kisame will reach here shortly and I am about to return back . . . it seems Yuri has been defeated." declared Oosanshuuo more than as if he were asking a question. "With this many you will not last long against those two."

"Yuri? Yuri-san was defeated?" asked Naruto fearful of what the answer would be as stared upon the large salamander that was clinging on to the outside of the Hokage Tower.

"She's not dead." replied Oosanshuuo quickly a small cloud of smoke started to appear around him. "Watch out for the one named Kisame, I can feel something unnatural coming from him . . . as if he wer-" started Oosanshuuo but before he could finish a –poof!- was heard and he was gone.

"This is a grim moment for Konoha, with so many of our ninja away from missions and many more being treated from the last battle a few days ago. We do not have the sufficient amount to stop Itachi." mused the Third slowly as he walked towards Naruto and patted him on the head.

"But Hokage-sama, you are the strongest ninja in Konoha . . . surely you can do beat Itachi." replied a Chuunin as spoke aloud but with his head lowered in respect of the Third.

"That would be true if I were stronger than him." said the Third more to himself than to those that were present.

"What do you mean Third?" asked the same Chuunin as he lifted his head in disbelief at what the Third had just said.

"Simply put, I and surpassed by Itachi by a large margin. He is a genius that has even greater potential than I ever had and he also has the Sharingan. I do not know how strong he is now but there is a good chance that he has even surpassed the Three Sannin." proclaimed the Third darkly as all the lower ranked ninja in the room stared on in disbelief. Those that did not show any signs of emotions were the ANBU who were present. No matter who it was, they would protect the Third to the death. Even if it meant their own deaths.

"Is it all because of me that people are going to get hurt again?" asked Naruto painfully as he looked at the Third feeling the tense emotions that were present in the room.

"Of course it is!" yelled another angered Chuunin as he pointed towards Naruto. "You are probably the only reason that they are here! What else would they be here for! They're here for you, YOU MONSTER, and because of you we are all going to d-!" screamed the Chuunin as he had stood up fear and anger apparent on his face but before he was about to finish Rin appeared in front of him.

"One more word and you're dead." said Rin in deadly finality as her kunai was next to his throat, a small speck of blood could be seen as the kunai licked his exposed neck as if taunting him to speak one more word. The Chuunin only stood there, speechless as he felt the cold piece of steel so close to his neck.

"Rin stop it immediately and let that Chuunin go, I will not allow the ninjas of Leaf to kill each other." ordered the Third sternly as Rin slowly retracted her kunai and returned back to Kakashi and Kurenai. The Chuunin on the other hand slowly backed off and simply sat down, disgrace and shame was apparent on his face.

"Please forgive me Third." said Rin emotionlessly as she knelt down on one knee with her head down.

"Forgiven." replied the Third as he looked upon Naruto with a smile. "Naruto, now do not worry, we here at the Leaf will protect all those who are Leaf. Even if it means that we do so with our lives . . . like the Fourth before us who did so without hesitation in his heart." said the Third as he eyed every single Chuunin and Jounin that was in the room hoping that what he said would be enough to keep everyone calm in an already tense situation.

But Naruto at this point had realized that it was him who was the cause of this once again. Once again people would become hurt or even die for his sake again and that was one thing that he did not want. He felt that it only confirmed their accusations of him being the root of all their problems.

"It's your fault that the Fourth is dead!"

"You demon, because of you I will never see my parents anymore! Just go die!"

"It's your entire fault that my brother died! Just disappear!"

"You took my husband away from me! Give me back my husband!"

"Things would have been better if you had died instead of the Fourth."

"Go away! We don't need a demon like you around here!"

He remembered many similar remarks more too, much more than he could have kept track. Each time he heard those comments it only made him more determined to prove them wrong but now in this situation. When he had to rely on those who would rather not defend him but were rather ordered too, it made him feel small, insignificant, and guilty.

"Sorry." blurted out Naruto as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Sorry, it is because of me that things like this are happening . . . because of me people have been hurt and because of me even Uzumi-ojiisan is dead. Sorry, sorry, sorry . . .." mumbled Naruto persistently as he cried on, arms rubbing against eyes that did not stop streaming tears of pain.

"Now, now, Naruto, don't cry." comforted the Third as he knelt down and started to clear away Naruto's tears. "You are Leaf, Naruto, and the tree known as Konoha will always be here to shelter you from whatever fires that may wish to burn you. You are part of our family and it will always be like tha-"

"Not necessarily!" interrupted a voice as everyone in the room stared their eyes towards the entrance as several members of the Council of Elders appeared. "Uzumaki Naruto, as of this day, you are no longer part of the Leaf and we no longer have any obligation towards you any longer. You are hereby exiled." came the voice prominently as Naruto's eyes shifted from sadness to betrayal.

"Exiled? What is that?" asked Naruto aloud to everyone as he looked around, fear and confusion apparent in his eyes.

"Off all times why do you choose now!" yelled Sarutobi out of anger as he eyed the few members of the Council that did not evacuate. "Why choose now to tell the boy when Konoha is in enough danger as it is! What are you trying to accomplish by saying that now!"

"Simply put, to save Konoha." snickered one of the Elders as he moved forward. "At this very moment, the population of Konoha is currently evacuating because of the threat of this boy. From the information provided by Yuri, it is apparent that the seal on the boy is broken now and add to that the fact that Itachi and an accomplice has appeared only leads to one thing. The boy is about to revert back into the Kyuubi and somehow Itachi is the one who is causing all this!"

"What? What do you mean?" asked the Third as he eyed the Elders in disbelief.

"Naruto has become a threat once again . . . I'm sorry but you knew that someday something like this would happen. Not only has he put this village at risk for too long but now he has attracted the attention of a powerful organization known as Akatsuki. It is time to do what should have been done ten years ago." came the voice of the Elder like poison as every ninja in the room listened.

'They are planning to abandon him and give him to Itachi . . . or worse yet, kill him.' thought the Third, knowing in his mind that Naruto was not even seen as human in the eyes of the Elders and most of Konoha.

"And what are you proposing that we do with him?" asked the Third grimly as he stood there, knowing what the answer would be.

"As we all know it is apparent that Naruto is no longer a stable container for the Kyuubi anymore. Since things have gotten so out of control, we will have to ki-"

"One more word out of you and you will die where you stand, Elder or no Elder!" interrupted Rin as she stood up unsheathing her nihonto-short sword. "Those who abandon others only to save themselves . . . are better off dead." spat out Rin in a deadly tone as she looked at the village Elders that were present and all the other ninjas in the room. "I will not allow you to do whatever you please towards the last link we have to the Fourth. He sacrificed his life for the village; have you no shame trampling on what little he left behind!"

"His sacrifice would mean nothing if that demon is unleashed once more, do you want that nightmare to reoccur in Konoha ten years ago!" screamed the Elder angrily as he pointed his fingers accusingly towards Naruto. "Are you saying that the life of that monster is greater than that of the entire village?"

"Enough!" interrupted the Third as he ushered Naruto behind him. "We do not have time to be arguing amongst ourselves . . . the one known as Kisame is here. While you two were arguing Asuma and Gai has informed of the situation." said the Third as he pointed towards the newly arrived Asuma and Gai who were kneeling behind him.

"We do not have enough the time now to argue. We must make haste and defend ourselves before-!" but before the Third could finish a large explosion occurred and in its wake came Kisame walking in.

"Well, well, I was wandering what all the noise was about so I came smashing in. Looks like all the fish are here together, this will make a great meal." snickered Kisame as he reached for Samahade. "Since you've all seen me, I'll have to kill you all."

"Your entrances are too rough and well pronounced Kisame." came a voice behind him as another person appeared beside him. "Whatever happened to your shark-like stealth and cunning?"

"Heh, you know when I get near a school of fish I can't help myself. Besides that, what took you so long Itachi? I would have figured that you would be here before me and finish the job." retorted Kisame as he gave him a wry smile.

"Unforeseen difficulties." replied Itachi as he looked at the Third. "Now, if you please, Hokage-sama, please hand over Naruto. If possible, I do not wish to have to kill you all but I will if I have to."

"Teh, why are you letting them go?" asked Kisame annoyed as he looked at Itachi.

"It is already apparent that they know of our existence already Kisame. I am merely saving us time by offering them their lives in exchange for Naruto-kun." answered Itachi as he continued to gaze at the Third. "Besides, it's not as if anyone really values the life of Naruto-kun except us."

"Itachi . . . how dare you show yourself after what you pulled." said the Third threateningly as he jumped up and threw off his Hokage cloak revealing him in ninja gear. "And I will definitely not give Naruto to you."

"Hokage-same, please let us handle this." said Rin as she and her ANBU team appeared beside the Hokage.

"No, this man," said the Third as he stared upon Itachi. "Is even stronger than one of the Legendary Sannin and could probably defeat me right now if he wanted to . . . just look at what he did to Kakashi. No, in order for us to fight him evenly, we must all work together as a team and overcome him as one."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" came the voices of Rin and her team as they all got into offensive stances.

"You will refrain from such actions, Third! We of the council who are present will not condone any more violent actions if there is a peaceful solution possible." came the voice of the same Elder who had earlier come in. "Enough chaos has been caused already. Please refrain from any hostile activities . . . it may be best that we negotiate."

Itachi looked smug as he enjoyed the surprise that appeared on the Third's face and several other ninjas that were present. 'Pathetic fools, hopelessly clinging onto their dream of 'peace' and sacrificing whatever is needed to achieve it. How malicious.' thought Itachi as he gazed at Naruto. 'And you Naruto-kun will become the world's catalyst for change. You and those like you that is.'

"What! Are you serious?" asked the Third surprised as he quickly looked at the few Council members that were present. "You are willing to throw Naruto to the wolves!"

"If that keeps the peace in Konoha and prevents us from losing another Hokage." replied the shadowy Elders as they stood there in the shadows. "Things are a bit different now there is more at stake here than just Naruto, now it concerns the village! What will we do if we lose you! We have no other who can replace you at the moment. The Sannins are somewhere wandering the world and there is no one in the village that is near the knowledge, skills, and wisdom that you possess. Without you, Konoha will lose its support and fall. Are you willing to give up all this over one person? Which is more important: the life of one individual or that of the entire village?"

" . . . I understand." replied the Third slowly as he stood solemnly where he was, not wanting to do what he had to do to ensure the safety of his village. He knew what it was, to do it . . . he had to betray Naruto and give him up.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." said the Third slowly as he turned his back towards Naruto and walked away slowly. "But I can not turn my back on the people of Konoha. Please forgive me."

"Hokage-sama! You are not thinking about-!"

"There is no thinking involved Rin, it has already been done." interrupted the Third angrily as he turned to face her. "This is also a part of what a ninja is and you should know it well! In order for us to survive, sacrifices must be made."

Rin stood shocked as she heard the words that were coming out of the Third's mouth.

'Is he serious? Is he really giving up Naruto? Was the old man really going to betray the memory of the Fourth and let Naruto be most certainly killed?' Rin thought in desperation as she looked at Naruto who was now positioned in between the two sides. She stood there in shock as her mind momentarily froze up, caught between saving Naruto and betraying the village or forsake Naruto and betraying the memory of the Fourth.

Naruto all the meanwhile had stood there as feelings of hopelessness and sadness entered him. The Third had abandoned him . . . one of the first bonds that he ever had had been shattered. He always thought that of all people, the Third was one of the people that cared for him most; he thought he could count on the old man Hokage no matter what but now as he saw the back of the very same man made him feel even lower.

"Why? Aren't I also a part of the Leaf . . . didn't you say that yourself-!"

"Shut up brat!" cursed Kisame loudly as pointed towards Naruto. "You were nothing but extra baggage to this village. All that stuff about being a part of this village was just sweet talk because they feared you so much . . . because of what you had inside you. They just filled you with trash so that one day they hoped you wouldn't go crazy like Itachi here." grinned Kisame sadistically as he pointed a small finger at Itachi.

"What . . . what do you mean?" asked Naruto quietly as he stared at Itachi.

"Naruto-kun, the weak will always fear the strong, no matter whom they are . . . and you, Naruto-kun, have the possibility of becoming stronger than anyone else in the entire history of this village. All because you are a monster." explained Itachi as Naruto stared into his, entranced with how Itachi spoke as if it were the truth of the world. "They forced you to live in a miserable manner alone, the hate, the stares; it must have been excruciatingly painful."

"But that can all change. Come with us." said Itachi slowly and deliberately as he outstretched his hand towards Naruto. "Come with us and become strong."

"Come with you?" mumbled Naruto to himself as he looked upon the outstretched hand of Itachi not knowing if he should accept or not.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those who have read so far and I am sorry; I promised a Kisame/Hiko showdown but it has to be delayed towards the next chapter and I am sorry for the delay in sending this chapter out.

And I also have one more request to all those who are about to review this fic. Can you guys give me a general synopsis of how this fic is doing, is it getting better, worse, boring, etc. What needs improving, tips on how to spruce up things a bit, and the like. Basically I just want to know how and what you, the reader, think of the fic so far. Thanks and I hope you guys are enjoying reading this fic as I continue to enjoy writing it.


End file.
